A taste of Blood
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: Voldemort wants Vampires on his side of the war. But the Vampires want to remain neutral. There is one thing that can sway the Vampires, however. Blood. Special blood. So what better blood to offer them than the blood of the boy who lived?
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me, Lucius, what is it that vampires desire most in the world?" Lord Voldemort looked down from his throne at the blond man kneeling in front of him in respect, awaiting an answer.

Lucius gulped. He knew how sensitive his Lord was to the subject of vampires. The Dark Lord had tried, yet again, to sway the creatures of the night to his side of the war. But, as always, the vampires had refused to take sides and this greatly angered Voldemort. Lucius didn't like being the bearer of bad news.

He decided to chance his master's anger. "Blood, My Lord?"

Voldemort nodded, and Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, blood." Voldemort seemed deep in thought. "But yet they reject the offers I have given them. Why?"

The tiled floor was suddenly very interesting to Lucius, who felt the snake man's red eyes boring into his bent head. He racked his brain for the appropriate answer. "The vampires… are very particular about what blood they drink."

He glanced up at his master, unsure how Voldemort would receive this answer.

"How do I make them see my way of thinking, Lucius?" The blond shook his head, and saw a frown form on the Dark Lord's face. He didn't like being told no.

"You see, My Lord, to get the vampires' support you would need to give them special blood…something unique… or else they feel cheated." Lucius secretly berated himself for learning so much about vampires in school. He had been interested in them, sure, but he had never wanted to deal with the creatures. Voldemort, however, had found out about his extensive knowledge, and he had been made the ambassador to the creatures. He was to try and persuade them to turn to the dark side of the war.

Vampires were definitely not the nicest of creatures, and scoffed at him every time he appeared to them, saying no mere wizard would ever have any power over them. Voldemort, however, disagreed and was determined to find a way.

Voldemort stood from his throne and walked toward Lucius, who flinched. He feared his lord more than any vampire. "Who is the most unique person you know of, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, standing over him at his terrible height.

Lucius again looked at the floor. What sort of question was that? How was he supposed to answer?

"My Lord?"

"I'll give you a hint, shall I?" The Dark Lord walked past his Death Eater and stared off into space, hands clasped behind his back. "Who has escaped from me not once, but three times now? Who is the only person in existence other than myself who has survived the killing curse? Another parseltounge nonetheless? Very unique, wouldn't you agree?"

Lucius froze. The Dark Lord wasn't talking about the boy, was he? "You don't mean… _him_ do you, My Lord?"

"But I do. Harry Potter's blood would be a great gift, would it not?" Voldemort looked at him for assurance.

Even though he didn't want to, Lucius nodded. What the Dark Lord said was true. Potter would be a perfect bargaining tool. But there was only one thing he didn't understand. "You would give Potter to the vampires? I thought you wanted to keep him. To torture him. If you give him to the vampires, he will be killed."

Voldemort dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "You let me deal with the details, Lucius. Your job is to bring me the boy."

Lucius finally stood and bowed to his master. "Of course, My Lord. I will not fail you." He turned and walked past his master, knowing without asking that he was dismissed. He opened the throne room doors to find a couple of Death Eaters, who had been trying to listen in, crowded around the door. They looked embarrassed about being caught with their ears against the door like children listening on their parents' conversation. Lucius decided to punish them later. He had more important things to do at the moment.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Come with me. Dark Lord's orders." Lucius said, as he walked past without even stopping. The two big men hurriedly obeyed. Lucius was a much higher ranking Death Eater than them, and therefore had the authority to order them around.

As the stumbled behind him, Crabbe took the opportunity to ask, "Where are we going?"

Lucius let a small smirk flash across his face. "We are going to win the war."

….

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled while thundering down the stairs, his face purple with rage. Harry stood in the kitchen, his arms crossed in defiance. His face was angry, but inside he was a little scared. He knew how his uncle got when he was mad.

His uncle's angry face, followed by his huge body, made his way through the doorway of the kitchen, a scowl on his face. He stormed over to Harry, towering over him, his eyes bugling out of his head.

"WELL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Harry felt spit fly on to his face. He straightened his back and looked his uncle right in the eye.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said calmly. This seemed to make his uncle even angrier. Before Harry could even move Vernon's hand came out of nowhere and backhanded him across the face. Harry fell to the floor, dazed and in pain, with tears in his eyes. His uncle moved closer.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" Vernon growled. "Maybe I should give you a bloody nose to match Dudley's, and then you'll remember!" Harry shrunk back. It had been an accident…kind of. Dudley had been taunting him through his bedroom door, calling him names and talking all sorts of garbage about Harry's friends. Harry had thrown open the door, ready to tell Dudley off, but he hadn't known how close his cousin was to the door, and it had hit him square in the face and broke his nose. Dudley had blown it all out of proportion. Harry had come down to the kitchen in an attempt to avoid the fireworks.

"It was an accident…I swear." He muttered, still scooting backwards.

"Like hell it was!" His uncle's shoe swung and connected with his side. Harry screamed as he felt a rib break. He shook as he clutched his side and looked up at Vernon's livid face. "You have no right to hurt my son."

Harry glared. "And you have no right to hurt me." He whispered. But his uncle heard.

"What was that, boy?" Vernon yelled. Another kick to his stomach. Harry gasped in pain. He refused to answer. Another kick. "Answer me!"

His lips were sealed. He wouldn't let his uncle know how much the blows hurt. Vernon leaned down and wrapped a meaty hand around Harry's arm and forced him to his feet, dragging him closer till they were face to face. "You're lucky I have the patience to put up with you, boy, or you'd be gone!"

Harry laughed. "You only put up with me so you can beat me up every day!" This got him a punch to the stomach that left him gasping for breath. His uncle pulled back his fist, about to hit him again, but luckily for Harry at that moment Petunia walked in, holding a rag to Dudley's nose. "Vernon, where did you put the towels?" she asked. Her eyes looked over the scene in front of her, from her husband holding her nephew by the neck to her nephew with his bleeding and bruised face. It was nothing new.

In Vernon's moment of distraction, Harry kicked him in the shins. Vernon dropped him, and Harry took this opportunity to run. He ignored his uncle's yelling and took off out the door and into the night. He ran, and didn't look back. His side was killing him and his breath came out ragged, but he didn't stop. The street was a black ribbon beneath him, and buildings flew past in a blur.

Only when his running became more like stumbling did he finally slow into a walk. He was far from Number four Privet Drive. Where exactly, he wasn't sure. But it was away from his uncle, and that was all that mattered.

It was dark outside, and cold. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. His feet moved of their own accord, pulling him onward to an unknown destination. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go back to Hogwarts, back to school. Or the Weasley's. That would be nice. He could see Sirius again. Then he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Sirius would make it all better. Sirius wouldn't let Voldemort get him…

But no. Sirius was still on the run. He couldn't risk visiting Harry. Not now. Not until Wormtail was caught. Harry sighed. Why couldn't something good happen in his life just once without being taken away?

He looked up at the night sky and saw a full moon. He smiled as he thought of Remus. He hoped his former professor would be fine tonight. Why did the worst things always happen to the best of people?

Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the man who was waiting for him in the alley up ahead till it was too late. The man moved so fast that Harry couldn't even blink. His hand shot out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into the alley. Harry stumbled to a stop. He was blind in the darkness. Breathing in gasps, he spun around, searching for his attacker. Was it a Death Eater? Or someone else sent by Voldemort?

His attacker jumped on him from behind, forcing both of them to the ground, and pushing the air out of Harry's lungs. The man quickly straddled his back. Harry bucked and tried to throw off his assailant. To no avail. The man laughed and laid his body against Harry's. He felt hot breath on his neck. "Blood…you have sweet blood, don't you little wizard?" Harry shook, trying to force his head up. The man hissed and forced it back down. He brushed the hair away from Harry's neck and sniffed. "Oh yes. I could smell it the second you left that miserable excuse for a house. It smells so good…"

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, again attempting to escape. The man pinned Harry's arms to the ground with practiced ease, rendering him immobile.

"I just want a chance at you before the Dark Lord gets his hands on you." Harry froze.

"So you work for Voldemort?" The man gave a dark chuckle. "No, no, sweet little wizard…the vampires have no master."

"V-vampires?" Harry stuttered. He again tried to get a look at the man, but his head was forced back. "Do that again and I'll snap your neck, understand?" The vampire growled. "Now," he said smoothly. "Stop talking." A wet, slimy tongue began lapping at his neck. Harry shuddered in repulsion. Lips sucked at the skin, bringing the blood up so it was visible. Harry felt water on his neck and realized it was drool. "That's disgusting!" He yelled. His arm was twisted painfully.

"What did I say about talking?" The pressure was released. But the pain was far from over. The vampire bit deep into his neck, and Harry screamed. The pain was terrible. The man sucked the ruby life source from him, making him dizzy. The hands were removed from his wrists and instead held his throat in place so the sucking could become fiercer. Moans escaped the man, and his body pressed down harder on Harry's, raising the boy's throat closer to his mouth. The fangs were removed only for a second so the man could whisper, "Delicious." before going back for more.

Harry felt light headed and empty, the pain was all he knew. His body was pressed deeper and deeper into the ground. Tears were in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the fangs retreated. Harry lay limp on the ground, too weak to move. He was turned over, and he could blearily make out a pale face, long red hair, and dark eyes. He was straddled again. The vampire leaned forward and licked up the leaking blood from his neck. He whispered in Harry's ear. "Your blood is amazing, little wizard. The best I've ever tasted in all my five hundred years. I can't let you die…no, I'll make sure you stay alive…for a long time." Before Harry could protest a bleeding wrist was forced to his mouth. He was too weak to fight back. His mouth was forced open and the blood dripped onto his tongue. Against Harry's will, he grabbed the wrist and forced it to his lips, sucking down the tantalizing liquid. It tasted wonderful. He couldn't get enough. A little bit of strength returned to him, and he used this to drink down even more blood.

He was punched in the stomach until he released his tight hold on the wrist. There was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite describe. The vampire ran his hand down Harry's neck. "Your blood is mine now, sweet little wizard. All mine. I will drink it every day for all of eternity. Your sweet, delicious blood…" It looked as if he was going to bite down again, but suddenly his face lit up in shock, and he toppled forward onto Harry's chest, unmoving. Harry wanted to push the man off, but the feeling of strength he had possessed when drinking the blood was now gone.

There were footsteps, and shadows fell over them. A beam of light shone in Harry's eyes, blinding him and preventing him from seeing the people who had joined them. "Well, well, well…" A voice said with a slight drawl. Harry tensed as he recognized the voice. Lucius Malfoy. "If it isn't Harry Potter…and a vampire." The light was removed from his eyes and Lucius kneeled down beside him. The vampire's body was rolled off his, and he could finally breathe. He coughed furiously, and Lucius placed a hand on his chest. The other forced Harry's chin up till he was staring into Lucius's pale face.

The Death Eaters voice was serious as he inspected Harry's face. "Damn…he's been turned." This registered briefly in Harry's mind, but he couldn't deal with it at the moment. "The Dark Lord will not be happy." Lucius turned his attention to the vampire. "I recognize this one. Luckily he's more of a drifter than part of vampire society. He will not be missed."

"What should we do with him?" asked a deep voice. It sounded familiar but strange at the same time. Who did it belong to?"

"We take both him and Potter to the Dark Lord. He will know what to do. He has plans for the boy." Lucius stood up and pointed his wand at Harry, but he hadn't even uttered a word before the vampire popped up suddenly and hit him directly in the chest. He landed in a crouch like an animal in front of Harry, growling, fangs enlonged past his lip. "The boy is_ mine_." The two other wizards backed up cautiously, but Lucius got up quickly off the ground and pointed his wand at the monster.

"Come now, Draven." Lucius stepped closer. "You know Potter belongs to the Dark Lord. You don't want to take what is his."

Draven hissed. "I fear no lord of yours. The boy belongs to me…all his delicious blood is mine, all mine. The Dark Lord would just waste it. I will not. He stays with me."

Lucius laughed. "Well I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." And he let off a volley of spells at the vampire. Draven attacked back, using his fangs and long nails as weapons. Harry considered sneaking away at this point when attention was diverted, but when he tried; he could barely move an inch. He could only watch the battle. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win.

Lucius managed to keep Draven at bay with a shield spell, but the vampire was quickly breaking through it. Seeing as defending himself wasn't helping, Lucius turned on the offensive. A particularly nasty cutting curse hit Draven right in the chest. He fell, but not for long. The cuts began healing themselves almost instantly. He popped back up and slashed at Lucius's arm. No hint of pain was visible in the Death Eater's face as his skin was ripped open. Instead he used his opponent's closeness as an advantage to cast the Reducto curse. Draven flew across the alleyway and slammed into the wall. It seemed that this hurt the wall more than it hurt the vampire. Draven landed on all fours and ran at Lucius, jumping and knocking Lucius to the ground. He pinned him to the ground and growled, eyes alight with excitement.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Lucius yelled, struggling in the iron grip of the vampire. The two Death Eater's hesitated, moving forward then moving back as they saw Draven's face.

Head tilted slightly to the side, Draven raised a hand with abnormally sharp nails high above his head. "You're lucky I just ate, Lucius, or I'd rip your throat out right now. You've been extremely annoying to us vampires…I'd be doing them a favor. I'll just have to settle for tearing out your heart."

The hand came cutting down through the air, but Lucius merely smirked, for before the hand could make contact, the vampire was pulled back a thrown to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Draven attempted to fight back, but the blows proved to be too much. The vampire turned black and blue, before finally passing out. Crabbe punched and kicked the body a few more times just to be on the safe side.

Lucius got to his feet shakily and limped over to Draven's body. "Stupid, stupid vampire." He glared for a few seconds, and then began barking orders. "Tie him up and gag him. We can't take any chances. I'll get Potter." The blonde limped over to Harry, and knelt down again. "You're a lot of trouble, Potter. But the vampires will love your blood." He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him to his feet. He couldn't stand so Lucius had to drag him over the now bound and gagged vampire.

"Crabbe, Goyle…prepare to face the Dark Lord's fury." With that he turned on the spot and disappeared into the rushing darkness, pulling a very tired and very scared Harry Potter behind him…

**To whom it may concern…**

**Alright enough with the formalities:) Including this one I now have 5 stories up. Now, it is really hard to update 5 stories. Now, I'm not saying I am going to drop any of them. I only want to know which ones people care about most so I can update those more often than the ones that people care less about. So this is your chance. I have a poll above my profile that will allow you to vote on which stories you want updated most. You are allowed to choose three, so choose wisely. The losing two again will not be discontinued, but will just not be updated as often as the winning three. Thanks for reading my story and please review. If you have any ideas you can leave those in the review and I will defiantly consider them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness was pulling at him, spinning him around. Oh how he hated Apparating. It made him sick to his stomach. Against his will he gripped Lucius's arm with all his strength, clinging to the one stable thing in this spinning vortex. How long did this take? Harry didn't think he could stand another minute of this horrible pulling and pushing.

As fast as the sensation had started, it stopped, and the world came to a standstill. Lucius released his grip on Harry's hair and the weak boy stumbled forward and fell onto the cold tile floor. He couldn't get up. Everything hurt. He felt so empty. Something was thrown down beside him. Draven, he guessed. But he didn't look. He liked the feel of his face against the cool surface of the tile. It took away the pain slightly. He didn't want to know where he was. Lying here was nice. He was alone is his pain.

Voices ripped him from this moment of peace.

Lucius was speaking, his voice shaking slightly with worry about what his master would think. "My lord…I have brought you the boy. There was…a slight complication, however. Though I assure you it will not interfere with your plans." Footsteps came towards Harry. He knew who it was as soon as sharp pain shot up his scar, mixing with the other pains in his body. He closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. If Voldemort touched him he knew his head would explode from the pain.

A shadow fell over him. "Complication, Lucius? You know I despise that word."

Lucius coughed, obviously nervous. "It is nothing serious, My Lord. It will not affect the plan. You should have seen the vampire…he was obsessed with the boy's blood…it didn't seem..."

"Quiet." Voldemort ordered. The blond fell silent. Harry could feel the man's worry from here. Cold hands closed around his neck, pulling him up, and the pain was nearly unbearable. He couldn't scream, though. His throat was too raw for that. He could only moan in pain when Voldemort began stroking his scar. "What happened, Harry, hmmm?" The fingers pressed his scar. Harry wanted to scream so desperately. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and that was when Voldemort saw. Voldemort grabbed his jaw and kept his mouth open. This was when Harry opened his eyes to see what was going on. Voldemort's face was furious.

With Harry still in his grip, Voldemort swung around to turn his gaze on Lucius, who was bowing so low his face touched the floor. "He was turned?" Voldemort whispered threateningly, walking closer to his Death Eater. Lucius shook in fear. He knew he would be punished. "I would have thought, Lucius, that when I said bring me the boy, you would have realized that I meant alive." Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Crucio!" Harry closed his eyes against the horrible sight in front of him. The screams assaulted his ears, making tears slide down his face. Not for Lucius's sake, but for his own. Draven had said that Voldemort wanted him. But for what? Torture is what he guessed. He too shook at the thought of himself being placed under the Cruciatius curse. He knew that pain. It was much worse than what he was feeling now as his body began to change.

Harry heard the screaming stop suddenly, and his own groaning begin. It was an agonizing experience as his insides twisted and his cells died, replacing with vampire cells. He felt like the little blood in his body was ripped out of him, leaving him parched. Voldemort's red eyes were on him now, looking at him curiously. His hands moved back to Harry's scar, adding to the pain. Harry whimpered, his vision blurring. "I am disappointed in you, Lucius. But I believe the plan is not all lost. Harry can still be of great use with the vampires. And now he won't die as easily…" Harry's knees gave out as the pain became too much. He fell, twitching on the ground. The whole world seemed to come at him through narrow tunnels. The only thing he could see was Lucius, in a painful bow on the ground, still shaking as Voldemort gave him orders that Harry could no longer hear. Words didn't come; just painful sounds against his brain. The pain gnawed at him, throbbing and pulsing. It all became too much.

The darkness overtook him, pulling him into oblivion…

Harry was awoken to the sound of rattling chains. It took him a second to get his bearings. He was in a room, chained to the wall. There was next to no light in the room. This surprised Harry, for he could see just fine. He could see the door, the four walls, and…Draven chained just as he was mere feet from him. Realizing he was awake, Draven's eyes light up in happy excitement. The vampire reached out a shackled arm as far as it could go, trying to grab Harry. Harry grimaced as he took in Draven's damaged face. Crabbe and Goyle Senior had not been gentle. Draven's face was bruised and bleeding, one of his dark eyes slightly swollen shut. He could have been bleeding from his head, but it was impossible to tell because of his hair color. Harry flinched away from his hand. This was the man who had gotten him in this situation. If it wasn't for him, Harry wouldn't have been too weak to defend himself when the Death Eaters had shown up. He had known the vampire for just a few minutes, yet he already hated the man.

"Little one…" The vampire said in a soothing voice that was a little raspy. "You took so long to wake up. It's been hours. Come closer…I need blood to heal my injuries…" He leaned toward Harry, a pleading yet demanding look in his eyes. Harry pulled away. He would not give the vampire anymore of his blood. And anyway, he was feeling kind of thirsty himself…

"Don't be rude, little one. I am your master. Give me your blood…" As these words were said, Harry felt an almost irresistible need to do as he was told. It was a feeling that felt very much like the Imperius Curse. He began to lean his neck out to the man against his will. Fighting back was useless. Saliva dripped from Draven's mouth, his fangs enlonged, as Harry's neck came closer. "Good, little one…just a little closer…" Draven's voice had changed again into that scary, raspy tone. Another tug on his brain. Harry stretched till the chains prevented him from doing so. Why was he doing what Draven told him? Why couldn't he resist?

Draven chuckled slightly. "I turned you, little one. I am your creator. You must obey me." Harry could feel that this was true. Draven grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, till his teeth hovered over the boy's pale neck. Harry let out a gasp of pain.

The door was thrown open. Draven froze, his fangs inches from Harry's skin. Voldemort's eyes swept over the two of them, a small smirk on his face. Draven knew Harry would be taken away from him, so he attempted to get a quick bite in. A quick shield spell prevented this. Draven growled and glared at the Dark Lord who was walking closer. "How dare you keep me here? I am a vampire! You will pay dearly for keeping me from what I want." The chains tightened on the vampire, pulling him back against the wall. A new one wrapped around Draven's neck. Voldemort approached the vampire, getting very close to his face.

"And what do you want, Draven?" Voldemort asked, looking down on the vampire, head cocked to one side.

Draven was not scared of Voldemort. He stated boldly and clearly what he wanted. "I want the boy."

Voldemort laughed and turned to Harry, walking over to him. Fingers stroked his face, making him flinch. "You want the boy?" The question was spoken softly, surprisingly tame. "Surely Lucius told you that Harry belongs to me…Isn't that right, Harry?" A horrible pain attacked his head, like somebody was beating his brain with club. Voldemort was staring deep into his eyes, relishing in the pain he was causing. Harry whimpered pitifully, but he wouldn't scream.

This aggravated Draven. "I turned him. I am his master. He is _mine._"

Voldemort didn't even glance at the vampire, preferring to keep his eyes on the captured boy in front of him. "No…no, Draven…he is not yours. Harry is now my little vampire, and his blood will win me the war." It was as Voldemort said these words that the reality of his situation finally sank in. He was a vampire. A creature of the night. A blood-sucking monster. Just like Draven. This realization hit him square in the face. The world seemed to go away for a minute. He tried to wrap his mind around it. He was now part of the living undead.

Anger lit up inside of him. This was all Draven's fault! The vampire would have to pay.

Harry, a murderous look in his eye, pulled against the chains, trying to rip his nails through Draven's skin. "You bastard!" He yelled, throwing all his hate into those two words. He struggled and growled, wanting so desperately to smash Draven's head in. He felt his new fangs grow from his gums, and he gnashed them in the older vampire's direction. No longer was he in control.

Voldemort stopped this by grabbing his chin and forcing it back so he could stare directly into Harry's face. "There's no need for that, Harry." Harry felt the anger drain out of him. He cast his eyes down in shame. He had lost it. Just like a vampire. Just like an animal. He had wanted to hurt Draven so badly…

His face was finally released when Voldemort was sure he was fully calm. "See, Draven? _Mine._" The vampire growled menacingly, not enjoying being told off by the Dark Lord. Voldemort ignored him. He wasn't scared. "Now, I brought you something, Harry." He reached into his pocket. Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort was going to torture him. He braced himself, but realized this was unneeded. Instead of a wand, Voldemort pulled out a flask. This made Harry really confused. Voldemort brought him a drink?

The flask was unclasped and a scent wafted up to him. A wonderful, tantalizing scent. Harry's eyelids fluttered as he took in the smell. "Blood…" he whispered.

Voldemort waved the flask teasingly under his nose. Harry's eyes followed. He wanted…no, needed that blood. The chains creaked when he leaned forward to get closer. Voldemort chuckled. "You want the blood?"

"Yes…" He moaned, licking his lips. Voldemort pulled the flask away, making Harry angry. _"Give it to me." _His voice became raspy as well, and his eyes darkened. How dare the Dark Lord taunt him!

Voldemort tipped the flask and a small stream of blood slipped out, dribbling onto the floor. Harry nearly screamed. How could Voldemort waste something as precious as blood? "Ah, ah, ah, Harry. I am your master, and you will call me as such."

Harry watched the blood being wasted, and he couldn't stand it. He knew calling Voldemort master was bad…but he was so thirsty. It was unlike any thirst he had experienced before. How much damage could one word do? "Yes…Master." He hung his head in humiliation at being so weak.

The look on Voldemort's face sent a shiver down Harry's spine. This would lead to nothing good. "Very good, Harry." Voldemort righted the flask. He came towards Harry and forced the boy's head back. The tip of the flask touched his lips. The smell nearly made Harry lose it. His lips parted, allowing Voldemort to pour the liquid down his throat.

Harry's senses were kicked into overdrive. The blood slipped down his throat slowly but surely so Harry could enjoy every drop. It was cold, yes, but that didn't matter. It had to be one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. Harry wanted more, and it was nearly torture when Voldemort continued to pour it slowly. "More…" At the moment, Harry didn't care whose blood it was or where it had come from. He just craved it.

The blood came faster. Voldemort was smiling, loving the fact that Harry was unable to resist. "Drink, Harry. We have to make sure you are full of blood for the other vampires that are visiting." Harry was too drunk with blood to take in what was just said. Draven, however, was not.

"Other vampires? Are you planning to give his blood to more vampires? You cannot do that!" He hissed, yanking with all his might at the bonds holding him to the wall. "You do not know the consequences!"

Voldemort pulled the flask away from Harry's mouth, making Harry whine. He wasn't done. The blood had been making him stronger. Almost strong enough to break free of the chains and escape. If only he could get a little more…

The Dark Lord turned his red eyes on the elder vampire in the room. "Consequences?"

Draven grinned, happy that he knew something that Voldemort didn't. "Yes…didn't that idiot Malfoy tell you that? Vampires don't like being told what to do."

"Tell me about these…consequences."

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Draven laughed. "Maybe I'll feel like talking if you let me free and give me the boy." Draven must have felt pretty smart. That is, until Voldemort pulled out a dagger and held it up to Harry's neck. Harry tried not to panic, knowing any sudden movements could result in him ending up like Nearly Headless Nick.

"How about you tell me what I want to know, or I'll silt Harry's throat and you can watch as all of his precious blood stains the floor. Understand?" The knife drew a line across his neck, to show Draven that Voldemort wasn't playing around. A small drop of blood slunk down his neck slowly, leaving a stream of red behind. Draven followed it with his eyes until it disappeared down Harry's shirt. "I suppose I could tell you." He decided, licking his lips.

Voldemort put the knife back in his pocket. With the knife gone, Harry could finally breathe normally. There was a stinging pain on his throat for a few seconds. When he next reached to touch the cut, he found that it was gone. Vampire-healing was pretty amazing.

Draven seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I may be able to give you more information, if I am assured that I will be able to drink from the boy as well." The two men, Draven and Voldemort, locked eyes for a moment. It seemed that a silent conversation was being had.

Much to Harry's surprise, Voldemort nodded. "Very well." Harry wanted to speak up and say something. He really didn't want to be the main course of multiple vampires. Except, he knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter, so he remained silent.

Pleased that something good would come out of his situation, Draven proceeded to tell the Dark Lord what he wanted to know. "You cannot tease us vampires. If you allow those vampires to drink the boy's blood, and then try to bargain with them, it will not go over well. His blood…" Draven shivered. "His blood is incredible. The vampires will know this the second they smell him. If you do not give him to them, they will kill you and take him anyway."

Voldemort did not seem surprised by any of this. "You've told me nothing I don't already know."

"I was not finished." Draven closed his eyes for a second and muttered under his breath. It looked as though he was praying. When his eyes opened again, they were dark and cold. "It is strictly forbidden for a vampire to feed off another vampire. If you offer the vampires his blood, they will not be able to resist drinking. After they get over the blood lust, they will turn on you, for they know they will be punished. You do not want to face a vampire's wrath. You are already testing my own."

With his brow crinkled, Voldemort contemplated what he had just heard. "This does not alarm me. The vampires will learn their place soon enough." Voldemort waved his hand and the chains released Harry. He fell to the floor in a painful heap, furious at Voldemort. He hated being treated like an object.

"Get up."

Harry remained on the floor. He would not take orders from Voldemort, no matter how much blood he had.

"Get up or I will release Draven."

This seemed like a good reason to obey. Harry got to his feet and crossed his arms defiantly, acting very much like a teenager. He refused to look at Voldemort.

The tip of a wand pressed into his back, urging him to move forward. They had almost left the room, when Draven spoke up. "What about me?"

Voldemort didn't even give the vampire a backwards glance. "You will be able to drink from Harry when he gets back if, and only if, everything goes well. Otherwise I will kill you out of spite." Harry was shoved through the open door into the arms of Lucius Malfoy. He tried to struggle, but the Death Eater's grip was too strong. "Take him to the Throne room, Lucius. I will be there shortly when our guests arrive."

Lucius gave a quick head bow. "Yes, my lord." He pushed Harry forward and they began their long trip to the Throne room. Harry was scared and nervous. How many vampires were coming? It seemed as though Voldemort said that they all would drink from Harry. He rubbed his neck, remembering the pain. Hopefully vampires were more strong-willed than Draven made them out to be and would be able to resist drinking from a fellow vampire. He doubted it. If the offer of blood could do what it did to him, he didn't want to know what it did to full-fledged vampires. He decided to see if he could get some answers out of Lucius.

"What's going to happen to me?" He asked innocently. It was a decent question for any prisoner to ask.

Lucius smirked. "The Dark Lord is going to offer your blood to the vampires in exchange for their loyalty to him. Today it is just two representatives visiting and I am sure once they taste your blood they will talk to the Elders, who will then decide if the trade is reasonable. Of course the Dark Lord has other incentives as well, but you will be the main offer."

"What's so special about my blood?"

Lucius considered this for a moment. "The vampires are addicted to it, as you can easily see by observing Draven. Though I have no idea why given the fact that your blood is tainted by your mudblood mother." This little jest was enough to set Harry off. He spun around and glared at Lucius, ready to tell him just how tainted _his_ mother was, but froze. His eyes fixated on Lucius's pale neck and the blue veins that were visible just under the skin. He could hear…no, feel the blood rushing through the man. He stepped forward, sniffing the air. It smelled…good. Fangs shot out of his gums, enticing him to drink. With a speed he wasn't aware he possessed he slammed Lucius against the wall. This close the smell of blood was almost overwhelming. Some part of him knew he had just drank and shouldn't still be thirsty, but the other part didn't care. He scanned the pale neck in front of him, looking for the best place to bite down as if he were an expert in that sort of thing. Lucius wasn't scared per say. Just annoyed.

"You don't want to do this, Potter." Lucius warned.

Harry located the perfect spot to sink his fangs in, a spot where a vein was pulsing, hypnotizing him. "But I do, Lucius." His vampire self answered. He opened his mouth wide to bite down on the soft pale skin, until suddenly his whole body lit up in pain. Electricity ran through his body, making him scream. His arms shook and spazmed. He fell, twitching onto the floor. There was something in his side. What, he didn't know. It just hurt. Tears fell from his eyes. He had no control.

The pain ripped through him for a few more seconds before ending with him shaking on the ground. Lucius stood over him, a metal object in his hand with wires trailing from it. It took Harry a moment to realize it was a taser. Lucius's voice was amused as he watched the shaking boy on the ground. "A knife won't even make a vampire flinch. A gun wouldn't make them blink. But shoot them full of 50,000 volts of electricity and they are at your complete mercy. Muggles finally got one thing right."

The electricity finally died down, leaving Harry limp on the floor. Pulling the taser from Harry's side, Lucius picked Harry up in his arms and carried him bridal style the rest of the way. This scared him. He had always thought Lucius the type that was all talk and no action. He had been wrong. Years of interacting with vampires must have toughed the Death Eater.

At first he couldn't move. As they continued, however, he was able to twitch his fingers. By the time they had made it to the doors of the throne room, he had full control of his body, but dared not cross Lucius again. Just outside of room, Lucius put him down and instead grabbed the collar of his shirt. With a deep breath, he pushed open the door and dragged Harry inside.

The room was big. Really big. And lavishly decorated with dark greens and blacks. There was a throne of great magnificence on the far side of the room. It was made of a dark wood, with elaborate snake designs carved into it, resting on a tiled floor. It radiated darkness and power, just like the man who was sitting in it. Lord Voldemort had made it back here before they did.

There were three other chairs in the room, two of which were occupied. There were two men, who sat on each side of Voldemort. They were vampires. It was obvious from their appearance.

The vampire to the left had long dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a red ribbon. His very aura gave the sense that this man was mainly very serious and power hungry. His skin was the color of milk, and free of any marks or blemishes. It looked as though he had been turned in his late thirties or early forties.

The other vampire seemed a little more easygoing, as he was relaxing in his chair and not sitting straight up like the first. He had short blond hair, and eyes almost as piercing blue as Dumbledore's. He was wearing a dark suit that was at the same time both casual and formal. This vampire seemed both young and old. His appearance was that of a twenty something year old, but his eyes…they seemed much, much older.

The three men had been talking when they entered, but immediately stopped. Both vampires locked their eyes on him. Voldemort looked mildly annoyed. "You are late, Lucius."

Lucius formally apologized, his eyes not leaving the Dark Lord. "I am sorry, my lord. We had a little incident, but it has been handled." The Dark Lord gave Lucius a questioning look.

"Very well. Put the boy where he belongs." The third chair in the room was apparently for him. It was placed a little ways in front of the other three chairs, so it was visible. Lucius dragged him over to the chair, and pushed him into it. Chains wrapped themselves around his wrists, so he could not get up.

The blond vampire was now leaning forward a bit, inspecting the new arrival like a curious child with a new toy to play with. Harry tried to avoid looking at the two vampires, and instead looked at Voldemort who was a familiar sight.

Lucius retreated to a door on a side wall, which he disappeared through. It was now just the four of them in the throne room. "We have been discussing for a while, gentlemen. We should take a break and have a drink." The blond vampire nodded his agreement, his gaze never leaving Harry. Voldemort snapped his fingers and the side door opened quickly to let in Wormtail and Lucius. Wormtail was carrying three glasses on a platter; one filled with a raspberry colored liquid, which Harry guessed was wine. The other two were empty. At the sight of Wormtail, Harry's hate for the man bubbled up to the surface, nearly exploding. He growled and pulled at the chains. He wanted to kill Wormtail. He wanted to tear out the heart of the man who had betrayed his parents. "I'm going to kill you, Wormtail! One of these days I'll make you wish you had thought twice about betraying my parents! I swear it!" He yelled.

Wormtail quickly placed an empty glass in front of each vampire and the wine in front of Voldemort. He stood there, shaking slightly, shooting glances at the murderous looking boy behind him, till Voldemort ordered that he leave. When Wormtail finally left, Harry was able to calm down. The vampires looked on at him with interest. Voldemort took a sip of wine before he spoke. "Alabaster, would you like to go first?" He gestured towards Harry.

The dark haired vampire shook his head. "The boy is one of us. It is forbidden to drink from our own kind. I will not." Alabaster's voice had a slight drawl, much like Lucius's. It also had sort of an accent that he couldn't quite place.

"Are you sure?" Voldemort questioned, unperturbed, taking another sip. Alabaster's eyes looked Harry up and down. Harry could see that the vampire was rethinking his decision.

The vampire coughed and said with authority, "I will not properly drink from him. However…I will take some in a glass." Harry sighed in relief. At least this vampire stuck to the rules.

With a gesture from Voldemort, Lucius grabbed Alabaster's wine glass and approached Harry. One hand held the glass while the other pulled a dagger out of his pocket. Harry gasped in pain when the knife was dragged across his skin. Blood came fast, falling into the glass and filling it. The cut healed quickly, and closed up just when the glass was full. Lucius took the drink back to Alabaster, who nodded his thanks, before leaving the room again.

With that done, Voldemort looked to the blond vampire. "And you, Drake?"

The vampire smiled, revealing his fangs. "I'll do things the old fashioned way." His voice was smooth, soothing. He stood and walked over to Harry, a gleam in his eye. Harry tried to shrink back in his seat, but the chains prevented this. Drake straddled Harry's lap and put his face very close to Harry. Harry could feel the vampire's hot breath on his neck. "Who is your master, child?" Drake whispered in his ear.

"I have no master." Harry hissed.

Drake brushed his lips against Harry's neck. "But of course you have a master. Even I had one…before I killed him." Harry didn't say anything, only shivered when Drake sucked on his skin.

"Did your master make you cry?" Drake asked, looking him in the face with those scary blue eyes.

How did Drake know he cried? "No." He answered.

"Then why did you cry?" Harry shook his head, annoyed. "I didn't cry." He said.

Drake grabbed his head to stop it from moving. "Head still, child." He ordered. "And don't lie to me. I can see the blood on your face."

Harry was now officially confused. What did blood have to do with this conversation? "What?"

Drake laughed. "I forgot. You are a new vampire. You don't know." Drake lifted a hand and stroked Harry's face. "When you cry, water does not come out. Blood does." Harry attempted to touch his face, until he remembered that his hands were bond. "Don't worry. I will get it off."

Drake put his lips on Harry's face and sucked away the dry blood. Harry wanted to pull his face away, but Drake kept it still. When he was done, the vampire moved back to Harry's neck. He ran his tongue over the pale skin. Hands snuck under Harry's shirt and rubbed his back. Harry jumped. "What are doing?"

"I like to play with my food before I eat it." Lips kissed his neck softly. Drake sniffed, taking in the scent of blood. Shuddering with anticipation, Drake ran his hands over Harry's neck, selecting a spot to bite down. "You smell wonderful, child. I bet you taste marvelous." Fangs rested on top of his skin, about to sink in.

Harry tried to plead with the man. "Please…Don't. It hurts." Drake rubbed his back affectionately, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry, child, but the blood lust is upon me. I cannot resist the call of your blood." His voice was no longer smooth, but raspy and dark. The fangs sank in and began sucking blood out of him. Harry screamed, crying out in his agony. Drake held him closer and bit down harder, sucking ferociously, moaning in pleasure. Nails cut into Harry's back. Harry shrieked, wanting to get away but unable to.

Drake pushed him back against the chair, grabbing his head and yanking it to the side so he could bite down again and get more blood. Harry's eyes were wide open, blood streaming out of the side of his mouth. The empty feeling was creeping up on him as Drake took more of his blood. He felt his heart beat slower and slower. Eventually he had no more strength left to fight and fell limp. Drake seemed to realize that it was almost time to stop. He lifted out his fangs. His tongue licked up the blood that leaked from Harry's mouth. His eyes were dark and happy as he stared at the weak boy in front of him. "I am your master." He hissed. Harry let out a small sob. It was then that the blood lust flowed out of Drake.

The vampire's eyes became sad. "I am sorry, child. So sorry." He ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I will see you again and make this right. I promise." He got off of Harry and stood wobbling slightly for a second. He stumbled back over to his chair and fell into it, his happy, relaxed attitude gone.

Alabaster's glass was empty, not a drop of blood left in it. The dark vampire was surveying him with a curious look. There was a silence for a while as the two vampires took in what had just happened. Harry new that in blood lust you didn't remember exactly what you did, only that it was bad and totally out of your control. Voldemort quietly sipped his wine.

It was Alabaster who finally spoke up. "This…deal. Does it include the boy?" Both vampires looked to Voldemort, who placed his glass down with a tiny clink.

Voldemort's eyes locked on Harry when he spoke, a grin spreading across his face. "Naturally,"

Alabaster and Drake glanced at each other. Drake waved his hand, signaling that Alabaster should speak. "We will have to speak to the Elders before we can make a decision. It may be easier if you give us the boy so we may present him to them."

Voldemort shook his head. "Harry stays with me. Forgive me if I am hesitant to trust vampires. If you wish for the Elders to see him, they must come here."

Another glance. This time Drake had something to say. "We will be back in two days with an answer, either with the Elders or without. I have only one request."

"And that is?"

"I wish to say goodbye to the boy." Again Harry wanted to object, but he couldn't talk. Voldemort nodded his approval. Drake came forward again. His shadow fell over Harry. Behind the vampire, Alabaster started a conversation with Voldemort. When the Dark Lord was distracted, Drake dragged a sharp nail across his wrist, causing it to bleed. He held it up to Harry's mouth. "Drink, child, quickly." Harry didn't object and allowed exactly seven drops of blood to fall onto his tongue before the cut healed closed. "Sleep…save your energy." Harry suddenly realized how tired he was. His eyes began to droop. Sleeping felt like the right thing to do. "Don't die, child." Was the last thing Drake said before walking away like nothing had happened. Alabaster thanked Voldemort for his time and followed Drake out of the room. Harry's head slumped to the side. Voldemort stood from his throne and came over to him. "You've done very well, Harry." He said, stroking his hair. The stroking was gentle and it helped lull Harry into sleep. He felt Voldemort pick him up calmly from his chair.

Harry placed his head against Voldemort's chest. At the moment he was too tired to care. His eyes finally closed and that night he dreamed of Sirius holding him close and defending him from vampires that were after his blood. "Don't die, child." Sirius kept whispering.

"I won't." Harry whispered back, and hugged Sirius tightly. He was safe with his god father. No vampires would hurt him because Sirius was there. And while Sirius was there….

Everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was being shaken awake. He growled and curled into himself tighter. He was so tired. Why couldn't this person leave him alone? Another shake. Harry batted the hand away and snarled. He was hurting all over and just wanted to sleep. He had been having the nicest dream until whoever it was had awoken him interrupted. Now awake, he became aware of how very hard the floor was. It was freezing and must have been stone. How had be fallen asleep on this?

"Wake up." A voice ordered. And just like that he sat up, opened his eyes blearily, and nearly fell over again. He hadn't wanted to get up, but had been unable to resist. His sleep filled eyes found Draven, who was staring at him. It seemed as though he was a bit…concerned.

"What do you want?" Harry slurred, glaring. He didn't want to deal with the vampire at the moment. His mind was a blur, clouded over with a haze of drowsiness.

"Do not talk to me like that, little one. I am your master." Draven's good eye showed a lot of emotions, none of which included patient.

Harry chuckled groggily. "I have like," He counted his fingers. "Three masters, apparently." He held up the three fingers so Draven could see.

"Did the Dark Lord drug you?" The vampire grabbed his face to look into his eyes.

Harry thought. "I don't think so…I was sleepy, so he picked me up and I fell asleep. Then I woke up, because you wouldn't let me sleep, and you were being mean to me. And I liked it better when I was sleeping, so, I think I'm going to do that now." He pulled his face away from Draven and made a move to lie down again, but Draven grabbed his arm, keeping him up.

"Don't you realize that the Dark Lord is trying to keep you from escaping? He's going to keep like this till the vampires come back and your blood is needed." Draven gave him a small shake, trying to knock some sense into him.

"No…" Harry shook his head from side to side slowly. "That…that snake guy is nice. He gave me some blood and he…he stopped you from drinking my blood. So, he's okay. He let me go to sleep, unlike you." He pushed at Draven's arm weakly. "I don't like you."

Draven sighed, annoyed. "Come here, little one."

"But I don't want to." Harry complained, but obeyed nonetheless. He took a seat in front of Draven, his back to him. Draven reached out his hands and placed them around Harry's waist. "Don't touch me." Harry whined, squirming.

Draven rolled his eyes, holding Harry in place. "I am not dealing with you while you are in this state." His hands tightened and Harry felt bile build up in his throat. For his sluggish mind it took a while to realize what Draven was doing. When it finally clicked, he was too late to stop it. With a final squeeze, Harry threw up, splattering blood all over the floor. His throat felt so rough and raw, and he could taste the blood in his mouth. Oh how he wished he had some right then.

It took a minute, but eventually his muddled mind cleared and he processed what had just happened. He pulled away from Draven and scooted back. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, wiping at his mouth. Draven got to his feet, dusting off invisible dust.

"I am not going to have you drugged that whole time we are stuck in this cell together." He walked over to the door and grabbed a flask that was there.

To Harry, this did sound reasonable. Not that he liked the fact that he now felt even emptier than before. He had liked it much better when he had been drugged. "Why are we in the same cell? We aren't chained up or anything. Doesn't Voldemort think you will try to drink my blood?"

Draven crouched back down to his level, holding out the flask. "He knows I won't kill you."

"And why is that?" Harry grabbed the offered flask.

Draven gave a small smirk. "If I kill you, I won't be able to drink anymore of your blood."

The look in Draven's eye made Harry shiver. He turned his attention to the flask in his hand and unclasped it. A ruby red liquid sloshed around inside. Blood. When he saw it, everything else was wiped from his mind. He didn't hesitate to pour the liquid hungrily down his throat. Again, it was cold, and Harry craved blood that was warm and fresh, but he didn't complain. He was so very hungry. Draven watched with interest as Harry drank, not the least bit concerned that Harry was drinking all of the blood and not leaving any for him. Blood poured and poured until it was reduced to a fine trickle, which Harry lapped up greedily. He didn't put it down till every available drop had landed on his tongue. When the flask had finally emptied, he looked at it longing before chucking it aside. His stomach still rumbled in hunger.

He looked up at Draven. "Do you have any more blood?" He licked his lips, a sign that he was really, really starving. Draven shot him an incredulous look.

"Surely you are not still hungry? That was a decent amount of blood that you just drank." Harry's stomach gave another loud rumble and Harry hunched over in pain.

"Please…" He gasped. Draven came closer to him and grabbed his head, forcing it up. He seemed a bit alarmed. He held out his pale wrist in front of Harry's mouth, inviting him to drink. Harry's eyes glazed over with blood lust. With no hesitation, without thinking what this might mean later, Harry let his fangs come out and sunk them deep into Draven's wrist. The vampire flinched slightly, but other than that showed no sign of pain.

It was an amazing feeling. Warm, smooth, delicious blood filled his mouth. Out of pure instinct he knew what to do. He sucked down blood, gripping the wrist in his mouth tightly in his hand. This was so much better than the cold, still blood. He felt the blood pump its way into his open mouth. His eyes were closed, just enjoying the wonderful sensation.

It ended quickly. Draven ripped his wrist away from Harry's mouth, breathing hard. Color returned to Harry's pale cheeks, and the hunger in his stomach was again bearable.

Draven grabbed his own wrist in his hand, inspecting it.

Harry winced at the cuts and marks that were visible on Draven's wrist. Harry was ashamed. Why couldn't he control his vampire side? Even a little bit? Then he realized that he had drunk all the blood available at the moment. "You haven't had any blood. I drank it all." He was feeling a weird concern for Draven's well-being, that didn't seem to be his own. It must have been from the whole, Creator and Childe thing that allowed Draven to order him around.

Draven dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "I will not drink any of that filth. I want only your blood, little one. I cannot go back to that…that 'normal' blood when I have tasted the extraordinary delectability of yours." He locked his good eye on Harry, a small smile gracing his features. "I need to tell you something important, little one. Something I feel obligated to inform you of since I am your creator. But I will need strength to do this. As you can see, I have yet to consume any blood since we were brought here, and I am injured." He crouched low, getting into a pouncing position. Harry stood up quickly, stumbling back. Draven was going to drink from him again! Now he knew why Draven hadn't objected to him drinking all that blood.

Draven crawled forward; looking very much like an animal stalking its prey as Harry continued to walk backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off the growling vampire whose eyes were fogged with the need for blood.

"Don't run, little one." Draven rasped. "I just want a taste."

Harry's eyes went wide in fear when he felt the wall stop anymore backwards movement. Draven's eyes lit up in happiness as Harry was trapped and had nowhere to go. He leered at Harry, making him flinch. For a moment Harry considered trying to fight the vampire. But he knew it would be futile. Draven was in full vampire mode, and Harry couldn't hope to compete. He could only hope to escape. The minute he tried to move in the other direction, however, Draven shot up and pinned his arms to the wall. Draven's hot breath washed over him, sending goose bumps covering his skin. The vampire's dark eye was locked onto his neck. "That smell…so marvelous…I can hardly stand it." Draven licked his neck slowly, relishing in the taste. "I want to rip your throat out and stain my hands with your blood, little one. But no…then you would die, and I can't let that happen. Your blood is much too precious. Much too delicious."

Draven pulled back from his neck and chuckled darkly. He let his long fangs come out. His face came very close to Harry's. "I won't take too much blood…just enough to make sure you are too weak to try and run away. What I have to tell you is very important. You will be forced to listen. Now, turn your head to the side." Harry did as he was told, revealing his pale neck to Draven. He felt Draven's sharp fangs on his skin. One hand grabbed his neck to keep it in place while the other covered his mouth. He began to struggle. Draven didn't order him to stop.

Draven bit down harshly, ripping a scream from Harry's throat that was muffled by the hand over his mouth. Even though he had been drunk from what was now three times, it hurt worse every single time. He kicked his feet out, hitting Draven again and again in the shins. Draven didn't even pause. The elder vampire sucked slowly, letting the blood wash over his tongue. The hand on his neck tightened, pushing his neck closer to Draven's mouth. Draven removed the hand from his mouth and instead moved it to the back of Harry's neck so he could dig his nails in. Harry gasped, moving his hands to try and get Draven away from him. It was useless. His strength was leaving him at the same pace his blood was. His legs gave out, and after one more deep drink, Draven released his grip and Harry fell to the floor.

He slid down the wall and landed in a hunched over sitting position, coughing and breathing hard. He looked up at Draven, hate in his eyes. He saw Draven stumble and grasp the wall for support, like he was drunk. The vampire leaned against the wall for a few seconds, his eyes closed. Then they shot open and Harry knew that Draven was back in control. The black eye was gone and his face was no longer bruised and had returned to its snow white color.

Harry lifted up shaking hands and rubbed his neck, searching for where Draven had bit him. He found the spot. The two dots in his neck had yet to heal. They should have, but his body was too weak to do so.

Draven took his hand off the wall and turned towards Harry. "Stand up."

Harry tried to do just that, but didn't have the strength. "I can't." He admitted.

"Good," Draven came closer and sat down on the ground across from arm, his legs crossed. Harry wanted to punch him so badly, but he was too far away for his tired arms. "Don't think like that, little one. I just saved you a lot of pain."

Harry scoffed. "You saved me a lot of pain? Do you know how much it hurts to be drunk from?"

Draven sighed and reached in his pocket, pulling out a hair tie. He grabbed all of his silky red hair in his hands and tied it into a ponytail, taking the hair out of his face so he could see better. His dark eyes cut into Harry's. "Let me ask you a question in return. Do you know what the Dark Lord was planning to do today when he returned, because he knew the blood would heal you?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't like Draven knowing something that he didn't. Draven told him. "He was going to torture you. The vampires get your blood and he gets your pain. I don't believe he is even going to hold up his end of the deal and give you to them. I think he will just keep baiting them with the offer of your blood, but keep you for himself so he can torture you." Harry's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. He had assumed the only reason Voldemort had wanted him was to give his blood to the vampires. He had considered torture, sure, but Voldemort hadn't done anything that bad thus far. "He won't now, however. He cannot risk killing you and angering the vampires who have already had a taste of your blood. In your current weak state, your body will not heal fast enough to accommodate torture. You may have noticed that the bite marks on your neck have not healed yet. Our bodies need blood to heal. That is why I needed your blood to fix my injuries."

"Won't Voldemort wonder why the blood hasn't made me better?" Harry questioned. Secretly, Harry was grateful to Draven for what he had done, even if it was for his own personal gain as well.

"I will tell him that you are a new vampire, and that you need a lot more blood to heal your wounds. Which, from what I have observed, may not be a complete lie. This works out for both of us, since the Dark Lord will give you more blood, and I will be able to drink from you for as long as I please." Harry had an issue with that last part, but thought that more blood would suit him just fine.

"Thanks...I guess?"

Draven smirked. "You're welcome. Now," He clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

"Started on what?" Draven gave him a look that said if he interrupted him again he would be sorry.

"I am your master and creator." Harry rolled his eyes. Again with the master thing. Nobody owned him. "So, I feel that it is my responsibility to inform you about the world of vampires. Although, I would rather leave out the part about the political side of things, if that is alright."

This is what Harry had been waiting for. Finally he was going to get some answers about the creature he now was. He nodded that Draven should continue.

"Very well," Draven ran a hand through his hair. "Where to start…Ah, yes. Let us start with the most important. Blood. You may be wondering why we need it so much. It is quite simple. You see, when a mortal is turned into a vampire, everything inside of them dies and all of their bodily fluids are removed. Silva, blood, tears…you get the idea. The most important being blood. To replace it and keep our bodies and vampires powers intact, we must replace this lost blood with the blood of others. If you do not drink blood, you die."

At least Harry knew why he needed blood so much. What he didn't know why he needed so much more blood than Draven, but he didn't ask. He doubted that Draven knew. "Why do you like my blood so much?"

Draven's eyes became a bit unfocused. "Your blood is…different from any other blood I have ever had. It tastes wonderful and is extremely addictive…those other vampires who have tried your blood will come back. To do as the Dark Lord orders or to just get another taste. That is why I turned you. I want to keep your blood all for myself."

"I belong to no one."

Draven rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You just do whatever I say because you want to."

Harry scowled and said nothing. "May I continue?" Draven questioned.

Harry nodded. While he hated listening to Draven, he was really wanted to know more. Draven smiled. "Good. Now, what are the most common vampire myths out there?"

Harry thought for a second. He had been taught about vampires very briefly in Defense against the Dark Arts class. "What about sunlight? Doesn't that hurt vampires?"

"I am glad you brought that up. That is both true and untrue." Draven pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Each vampire has their own amount of resistance to the sun's effects. A powerful enough vampire can be able to walk out in the sun and not be hurt at all, while a weak one will burn from the light the sun reflects off the moon."

"What about you?" Harry probed. He wanted to find out as much about Draven as he could. The information may be useful later.

Draven gave a small smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed at the sour expression on Harry's face. "Since I cannot assure your loyalty to me, I would rather keep that a secret."

"Fine then. What about garlic? Deadly? Makes for a fantastic bread? What?"

"I've been told it makes wonderful bread." Draven joked. "Although I'm not particularly fond of human food myself. Some vampires find that they can stomach solids. I much prefer blood. I have not had any deadly confrontations with garlic recently, so I suppose that really is a myth."

Well that wasn't really the answer Harry had been looking for, but he knew it was all he had. Until he could get a straight answer, he would just have to avoid garlic at all costs, just in case. "Alright. That myth about no reflections. What about that?"

"Admiring my reflection in the mirror is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Pretentious much?" Harry let himself smile too. He was rather enjoying this conversation. While he stilled hated Draven's guts, he didn't mind talking to him for a bit.

"Very." Draven admitted proudly. Harry gave a small laugh.

"Okay, okay, what about running water?"

Draven gave him a look. "Do you really have to ask about that one?"

"I'm just curious."

They continued this little back and forth, Harry asking questions and Draven answering them. They were enjoying themselves, talking like they were old friends, until Harry's head suddenly lit up in pain. He fell forward, hissing. Draven moved forward worriedly. "What's wrong, little one?"

"He's coming…" Harry didn't need to say anything else for Draven to understand. The vampire acted quickly.

"Listen to me, little one. Do not fight with me about what I am about to do. Understand?"

Harry nodded. Draven grabbed his arms and pulled Harry close to him. He grabbed Harry's head and turned it so his neck was visible. Harry struggled. He would not allow Draven to drink from him again.

"What did I just say?" Draven slid his fangs into the still unhealed holes in Harry's neck. Harry shuddered, gasping a bit. But Draven didn't begin sucking his blood. He just stayed like that, giving the impression that he was drinking from Harry, while he really wasn't. Harry could tell it was nearly torture for Draven not to drink his blood when it was so very close.

"Scream, little one. You have to make this believable." Glad he could, Harry gave into the pain that was building up inside his head and screamed for all he was worth. The door was thrown open, and Voldemort came in, eyes blazing. He waved his wand and Draven's mouth ripped across Harry's throat, creating a huge gash. Draven was thrown away from him to the other side of the cell.

Harry fell on his side, clutching at his bleeding neck, trying to stanch the blood flow. Draven skidded to a stop on all fours, fangs bared, growling. He froze when he saw the blood pumping out of Harry. He licked his lips. Voldemort pulled Harry to his feet and put his wand very close to Harry's neck. "What did I tell you about drinking from the boy, Draven?"

"Something about not doing so till after you tortured him?" Draven mumbled, watching the river of blood that was making its way down Harry's neck, staining his shirt.

"Exactly. You disobeyed me, Draven. You will have to pay." Voldemort brushed his wand over Harry's neck and Harry felt the cut heal closed slowly, then stop to still allow a small bit of blood to leak from his neck, taunting Draven. The vampire moved forward a bit, his stomach rumbling.

"You want more of Harry's blood? Here it is."

Draven took him up on his offer and lunged forward, fangs out. Voldemort brought his wand down in a sweeping motion and Draven froze in the air, then crumpled to the ground, bleeding. Draven groaned, clutching at his stomach. His dark eyes found Harry and it seemed as if the pain went away. He got back on his feet and launched himself at Voldemort again. Again, he was knocked to the floor. The vampire did this three more times, and Harry couldn't help but compare him to a dog that constantly tries to jump on the couch even though it gets smacked down every time.

Eventually, Draven seemed to come to his senses and stayed on the ground. He glared up at Voldemort. "Come here, little one." He growled. Harry started struggling to get out of Voldemort's grip, for he was ordered to and he couldn't resist. Not that he wanted to. Draven was a much better option than Voldemort. This did not sit well with Voldemort. He moved one of his pale hands to Harry's stomach and lifted up the shirt so his long nails could rest on Harry's skin. "Stop struggling, Harry."

Harry knew Voldemort would hurt him if he did as Draven said but he was incapable of resisting. The order was tugging at his mind. He continued struggling, unable to stop. "You didn't listen to your master, Harry. Now you must be punished." Voldemort dug his nails deep into Harry's skin. Harry moaned. Why were Voldemort's nails so long? Draven snarled, his eyes angry. He again pounced forward. This time, with his free hand, Voldemort fell him with a Cruciatus curse. Draven went down, screaming. Harry felt the irresistible need to help Draven. He wanted to leap forward and take the pain for the vampire. Why, he didn't know, but his mind was telling him that is what he needed to do. He fought against Voldemort, but the Dark Lord's nails were still firmly lodged in his stomach. Draven twitched on the floor uncontrollably, screaming loudly. "Stop it!" Harry yelled. "Stop hurting him!"

Voldemort chuckled. "So you care for the vampire now, hmmm? Interesting. But no, Harry, I won't stop. He disobeyed me and drank from you. Now you are too weak for me to torture." He dug his nails in deeper.

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. "Please stop…I promise I'll be strong enough next time. Just stop hurting him."

Voldemort seemed to consider it. "Very well," The curse ended, leaving Draven panting on the floor, shaking. "Do not disobey me again, Draven. You are not to touch Harry until I say you can."

Draven said nothing, just scowled. Voldemort pulled his nails out of Harry's stomach and wiped the blood off on Harry's shirt. "It would be much easier to put you in different rooms, but I will not be one to face the consequences of separating the Childe from its Creator. So you too will stay here, unless there are any more incidences like this. If there are, I will take Harry from you, Draven, whether he goes insane or not."

With this, Voldemort dropped Harry to the ground. "When I next return I will torture you, Harry, regardless of whether you are strong enough or not. And if you have to drain Draven dry to regain your strength, so be it."

He left. Harry crawled over to Draven, who was still shaking on the floor. He held his wrist out to Draven's mouth. "Drink. You have to get better." Draven opened his mouth as if to except the offer, but closed it fast. He shook his head and got shakily into a sitting position. He pushed Harry's wrist away. "No, little one. You are hurt as well. You must be tended to first. Come. Sit here." He pushed himself so he was leaning against the wall and patted the spot next to him. Harry sat down next to Draven.

Draven lifted his hand unsteadily and closed his eyes. Harry followed his hand to see what he was doing. All of a sudden a flask that Harry hadn't realized was there flew across the room and into Draven's hand. "I didn't know you could do that." Harry whispered.

"Don't count on it," Draven chuckled tiredly. "It doesn't happen often." He held out the flask to Harry. "You drink first."

Harry shook his head and refused. "You are more hurt than I am. You need the blood more."

Draven's hand shot out and grabbed Harry's hair. He pulled back, making Harry gasp in pain. The second his mouth open slightly, Draven opened the flask and poured the blood down Harry's throat. Even though it tasted wonderful, Harry struggled and tried to spit it out. Draven needed blood, not him. But Draven would hear none of it. He poured almost all of the contents of the flask into Harry's mouth. Then he let go. Harry coughed and spluttered, his lips stained red from the blood. He felt on his neck and found that the cut and the bite marks were gone.

Draven grabbed him and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry didn't mind at the moment. For some reason he felt…safe with Draven. "I am sorry, little one, but you are my Childe, and I must make sure you are safe first. If that means I must force you to listen, then that is what I must do."

The elder vampire took the flask and drank the rest of the blood, which wasn't much. He held Harry close to him when he was done, protectively. A question popped into Harry's mind. "Draven?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Have you ever had a Childe before?" he asked. Draven didn't answer. "Draven?" he repeated, thinking that maybe the vampire hadn't heard him.

"I heard you, little one." Draven paused. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Harry pressed. "What happened?"

Draven sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Harry nodded. "I did have a Childe before…about three hundred years ago when I was just two hundred, and very young, very naïve. I thought I was experienced enough, and I was lonely, so I made a stupid choice. His name was William. He was a little older than you. I attacked him, and turned him into a vampire against his will. At first he was angry and hated me, but he did not leave. After a few years I assumed that everything was fine. Although he was an angry Childe who killed just for the sake of it, I tried to ignore this, for I was no longer lonely and that was all that mattered to me. But he had always been disloyal and foolish. He never listened to what I had to teach him. One night, while we were hunting, he attacked me and tried to kill me. He gave me no choice. I killed him. I haven't created another Childe until you, little one. I was too afraid."

Harry squirmed a bit in Draven's lap. Suddenly he didn't feel all that safe anymore. Draven noticed. "Don't worry, little one. William was a spiteful boy. For all the unnecessary lives he took he deserved to die. You have nothing to fear. Unless you betray me. It hurt me to kill my Childe. It is not something I wish to do again."

There was a long silence for a while, Draven lost in memories, Harry going over Draven's story in his head. Harry thought of another question he'd been wondering about. "How did you become a vampire, Draven?"

The vampire raised a hand to his neck. "It's a long story." He muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're acting like we have something better to do. How about this? You tell me how you became a vampire, and I will tell you about my confrontations with the Dark Lord."

Draven considered the deal. "Alright then. I will tell you." He moved Harry so he was sitting more comfortable on Draven's lap. "It happened at a party…"

Sirius Black stood on the front lawn of number twelve Grimmauld Place, a frown on his face and a rock in his hand. He was staring at the street, daring another car to drive by. What he liked about Headquarters was that he could see the Muggles, but they couldn't see him.

A black car turned a corner and made its way down the street, heading in Sirius's direction. Sirius smirked. He pulled his arm back and when the car was close enough, let the rock fly. It hit the windshield with such a loud bang, the Muggle in the car jumped back and lost control of the car for a moment. It veered off the road and into the yard of number eleven, before, after much cussing, the Muggle managed to steer the car back onto the road. They stuck their middle finger out of the car. Sirius just laughed. His happiness ended soon and the frown reappeared one his face. He sighed and leaned on the old fence that separated him from the street. He wasn't supposed to be out here. As far as the Order knew he was in his room, sleeping. But he couldn't stay inside. And he couldn't sleep. Not now. Not while Harry was gone. The thought of sleeping while Harry was god knows where was impossible.

That is why he had bags under his eyes. They had found out Harry was gone two days ago, and ever since then he hadn't slept a wink. How could he, with all this worry on his mind? And the fact that they had absolutely no idea where Harry was did nothing to help his mood. When they had realized he was missing, they went to Privet Drive to see if they could find any clues as to where he had gone. All they had found was some blood in the Dursely's kitchen which they couldn't (or wouldn't) explain. And, when they had gone searching in the neighborhood, more blood in an alley some ways away from the house. All of it was Harry's blood.

Sirius had to hold back tears as he thought of where Harry could possibly be. Captured by Voldemort? Tortured by Death Eaters? Dead? He gripped the fence tightly in his hands. What if it was that last option? What if Harry was dead? What would he do? How would he go on? How could he live? All these questions filled his mind and the world seemed to go away.

Then someone placed their hands on his shoulders. Expecting Remus or Dumbledore, someone like that who was going to order him back inside, he didn't react. He didn't want to go inside. But when he was shoved to the ground, these thoughts we wiped from his mind. He attempted to get up and face his attacker, except before he could, whoever it was got on his back and pinned him to the ground. He struggled, but they were strong and prevented him from moving. "Are you Sirius Black, Godfather of Harry Potter?" It was a man's voice who was speaking to him. The man had a slight accent.

"That depends on who's asking and why." Sirius growled.

"My name is Drake and I know where your godson is."

Sirius froze. This man knew where Harry was. Now he had to listen. "Where? Where is he? If you've hurt him I swear I'll beat you so hard you won't be able to see straight for months." Sirius threatened.

"I see you care for him. Good. He is in need of help. I will tell you where he is, when I let you up as long as you will listen and not attack me. I grantee you would lose. And as for hurting Harry…I am afraid that I did cause him immense pain and I am so sorry that I did. I could not control myself."

Sirius's eyes lit up in anger. "You hurt him?" That was all Sirius needed to hear. In his anger he found a newfound strength and he used it to throw the man off of him. He got quickly to his feet and pointed his wand at Drake, who was covered in dirt and struggling to get up. Sirius took in the man's appearance. Pale skin, dark eyes, fangs…Sirius had seen enough vampires in Azkaban to know what they looked like. "You drank from him, didn't you? _Didn't you?_"

Drake picked himself up and dusted himself off as best he could, though there was no saving his black suit, which was stained with mud. He looked Sirius dead in the eye. "I did. And I am so very sorry for what I did. I could not resist. Since you are not shocked that I am a vampire, you must have met some before. And if you have met vampires, you know they cannot resist drinking when the bloodlust befalls them." Sirius knew this was true, but that didn't change a thing as far as he was concerned. "Besides, I didn't turn him. Another vampire had already done that." His eyes went a bit unfocused. "But if they hadn't…oh, I would have. To have all that mouthwatering blood be all mine…" Drake shivered.

Sirius paled. "Harry's been…turned?" He mumbled. He tried to wrap his mind around it. "Wait, if he's been turned, why did you drink from him? That's against vampire law." He hoped this vampire was mistaken. Harry couldn't possibly have been turned. That was impossible.

Drake hung his head. "I know. If the Elders find out it won't be pretty. But his blood called to me. That smell was so intoxicating. And the Dark Lord had him just chained there. He couldn't get away and the bloodlust was begging me to drink from him. It was too strong."

"Did you say that Voldemort has him?" Sirius has expected it, but it was still a shock. He had to go save him.

"Listen, I will tell you everything inside. I cannot be seen here. I was supposed to report back to the Elders, but I haven't. I promised Harry that I would make it up to him. He was thinking of you, so I assumed you would be able to help me. Normally Alabaster and I would be able too, but if the Dark Lord makes him bleed…we will be powerless to resist. I require your assistance."

Sirius thought about it for a moment. He really didn't have a choice. Drake knew where Harry was. If Sirius wanted any hope of finding him, he would have to trust this vampire. "Fine. But the Order can't see you. Follow me around back." He motioned with his hand and walked away. Drake followed. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was wise. The last time he had trusted a vampire it hadn't ended well. He doubted this time would be any different. But Harry was in danger. He had to do whatever it took to save his godson. And if that involved getting along with vampires…it would have to be done.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Little more information on Draven for you guys:) Again, if you haven't already, please vote in my poll. I'm finding it very difficult to pick with stories to update first. So, please pick your top three. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It was near the end of the 15th century. I don't recall the exact date. It's been so long. Anyway, I was invited to a prestigious party at the castle. It was for the princess or something like that. It didn't really matter to me. I came with my friend, Thomas. I was dressed in my best and looked very handsome if I do say so myself." Harry rolled his eyes and Draven chuckled. "I was, I assure you. When we arrived the dancing had begun. The ladies were twirling in their beautiful dresses while the men were sipping wine and talking of what they deemed important things. Thomas soon left me for a pretty brunette with wide brown eyes. I walked around for a bit and chatted up a few ladies, none of whom caught my interest. It wasn't long before I became rather bored. The princess was an arrogant girl with a sunken face and eyes the color of mud. Many of the men were attempting to avoid her, and so was I. I admit I became a little drunk. This gentleman started a conversation with me. His name was Letholdus. He was smart and he and I had a very interesting conversation despite my drunken state. He asked me to follow him and I did. I found him incredibly fascinating."

Draven paused and placed his chin on Harry's head. Harry tried to move away but Draven merely ordered him not to. The elder vampire sighed. "He led me outside. When we were far enough away he grabbed my arm and asked me if I wanted to live forever. Even my muddled mind processed that there was something wrong with the whole situation. I said no. But it wasn't like I had an option. The rest is a blur. All I remember is the pain in my neck, my first taste of blood, and waking up outside the palace behind a bush and getting in trouble with the guards for being there."

"What about your Creator? Did he find you and help you?" Harry asked, interested.

Draven shook his head. "I've only seen him a few times in my lifetimes. He didn't stay long. I had to learn how to survive by myself." Draven wrapped his arms around Harry. "This is why I am so protective of you, little one. I do not want you to experience what I had to."

Something Voldemort had said came back to Harry. "What was Voldemort talking about when he said that he didn't care if I went insane if he separated us?" He looked back at Draven and saw his face fall. The vampire's eyes became worried.

"A Childe is very delicate in the beginning. They are mostly reliant on their Creators to teach them to hunt and to feed and to protect them. There is so much to learn..." Draven looked deep in thought. "If the Dark Lord were to take you from me, you would go insane." He held up his hand before Harry could interrupt. "Let me explain. An example would be when I was being tortured by the Dark Lord I know that you wanted to take the curse for me." Harry shut his mouth and looked away. It was true. It was like he had actually cared for Draven's wellbeing. "Whether you want to admit it or not you want me here. You want me to be close to you. If I were to leave you would scream for me to come back and pound on the walls and cry. If I didn't return you would be consumed with fear because no one would be protecting you. You would miss me with your whole being."

When Harry thought about it, really thought about it, the very idea of Draven leaving scared him to no end. It was a feeling deep down inside him that spread throughout his entire body. He wrapped his fingers around Draven's hand tightly. "You're going to leave me?" Harry whispered.

"No, little one." Draven stroked Harry's hair. "I would never leave you."

Harry hugged Draven's hand to his chest, just wanting to make sure it was there. He didn't know where this fear was coming from. He didn't know why he couldn't bear the thought of leaving the man who had turned him into a monster. All he knew was that he wanted Draven here with him, right now, to protect him. "But you didn't go insane." Harry remembered that Draven's Creator had left him.

"I did." Harry looked back at him and saw that Draven was completely serious. "I became insane. I killed many people, not because I had to but because I wanted to. I wanted them to feel my pain. No matter how many people were around I always felt alone. I could hardly stand it."

"How did you get better?"

"I made a Childe. William was what grounded me. I had a responsibility. And I vowed I would never leave him. Well…you know how that worked out. I was cured, however. But there was still that constant unfulfilled want. You have fixed that."

"Your Creator shouldn't have left you." Harry muttered, feeling this fact with all his heart.

"No, he shouldn't have. He did not do his job. But that is in the past. I do not care anymore. I have my own Childe now. That is all that matters." Draven said nothing for a while and neither did Harry, for he was too busy thinking about what he was just told. Suddenly, Draven stood and brought Harry to his feet. Harry's legs were weak and he couldn't hold himself up. Draven caught him before he hit the floor. He held Harry while Harry got his footing.

"Why did you do that?" Harry hissed, stepping out of Draven's grip to face the vampire.

"I have thought of something, little one. You will need to learn how to fight." Draven walked away from him and to the other side of the cell, removing his light over cloak and tossing it to the floor. Then, in the blink of an eye, Draven had spun around and slammed him against the wall. "Fight me." He commanded. At first Harry thought Draven was joking. But one look in the vampire's eyes told Harry that he was completely serious.

Harry had no choice. Some animalistic part of him knew how to do what Draven was asking of him. He shot his fist straight into Draven's chest, knocking the vampire away from him. Draven smiled as he skidded to a stop. "Very good, little one. But you will have to do better. There will be many vampires after your blood. You must protect yourself." With a growl, Draven swung his foot and it connected with Harry's side. Harry screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Draven brought up his foot to kick again, but Harry rolled out of the way just in time. His fangs shot from his gums and he growled, already in a pouncing position. His eyes had gone dark.

He leapt at Draven and punched every part of him he could reach. Draven chuckled and caught every one of Harry's punches. He twisted Harry's arm and made Harry fall to his knees. "Use the weapons you have, little one. Your fangs, your nails, your speed, and your strength. You are a vampire and you need to learn to fight like one."

Harry kicked back and caught Draven with a blow to the shins. Draven released his grip with a grunt of pain. Harry slashed at Draven with his nails and was very close to cutting Draven except his hand was caught in midair and Draven shoved him back with such force that Harry slammed into the opposite wall. "Come on, little one. Fight me. Defeat me." Draven rasped, walking towards Harry who was using the wall for support. "What if I was another vampire, hmmm? You would be screaming as I drank you dry. The vampires will not give you mercy. They will not be able to resist. If another vampire were to take you and make you their own they will not treat you as I do. You would be a blood bag and nothing more. The fight you are putting up now would be nothing but a joke to them. The Dark Lord does not realize the consequences of letting those vampires drink your blood. They will try to find you. It is my job to protect you. So fight me, little one. Show me your strength."

"What do you mean? They can't make me their own, can they?" Harry's eyes searched Draven's, looking for the truth. Draven let out a sigh. "Yes, little one. Yes they could. If they took enough of your blood and gave you enough of theirs it is possible. Though it is not common. Most vampires and Children die from blood loss before it can take effect. You don't have to worry though, little one. If you learn to defend yourself this will not happen."

Before Draven could move Harry had sunk his nails deep into Draven's arm. The vampire flinched and flung his arm out, again making Harry fly through the air and hit the wall with a loud crack. Harry quickly got to his feet, shaking slightly. He would not be weak. Draven was right. He needed to learn how to fight or there was no way he would make it. Draven came at him again, but Harry was ready. He flew at Draven and shoved him back a few steps. Draven swung his fist and time seemed to slow down. Harry saw the fist coming at him in slow motion. He grabbed the hand when it was mere inches from his nose and bit down deep into Draven's wrist. The blood rushed over his tongue. But before he could suck down more, Draven grabbed his hair and pulled it back, making his fangs come out of Draven's skin. Draven hit him to the ground. "No, little one." Draven berated. "I know your bloodlust is strong, but you cannot resort to drinking from your opponent. When you drink you are vulnerable. It would be an advantage to them. You must resist."

The fighting continued for hours, and even when Harry thought he couldn't move another inch Draven pulled him to his feet and continued his attack, forcing Harry to fight back. Eventually Harry could stand no longer. He sunk to the floor, covered in sweat and hurting all over. He was covered in bruises and his arms and legs felt like lead. His stomach rumbled in a demanding hunger. Draven lowered himself down next to Harry and pulled the boy into his lap. Harry leaned thankfully against Draven's chest, breathing hard. "You did well, little one. I'm impressed." Draven reached in his pocket and pulled out a flask. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it. Draven uncapped it. "I kept this because I didn't want you to be tempted. But I think you deserve it now." He held it up to Harry's lips. Harry grabbed it and drank it down greedily. He nearly moaned when the delicious liquid overtook his taste buds. It was gone in seconds. Harry threw it away from him and curled up on Draven's chest. He was so tired. He felt something warm cover him and he realized it was Draven's cloak. He pulled it tightly around him and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he had drifted off into a deep sleep, with Draven holding him while his eyes searched the room, a frown on his face. Something wasn't right…but Draven couldn't worry about that right now. He had to rest if he was going to continue teaching Harry to protect himself. So with one last untrusting glance around the room, Draven placed his head on Harry's and closed his eyes, joining Harry in his sleep.

When Harry woke up Draven was still asleep, his face on Harry's head. Harry almost decided to go back to sleep since he was still exhausted from the day before, but he hesitated. There was a certain smell in the air. It smelled like…death. Harry hit Draven on the shoulder, trying to wake him. For some reason this smell made him uneasy. Draven opened his eyes immediately and looked down at Harry. "What's wrong, little one?" It was as if Draven could sense his unease.

"Do you smell that?" Harry asked. Draven took a sniff and his eyes became angry. He pulled Harry out of his lap and shoved the boy behind him, growling and crouching in front of Harry protectively. "What is it?" Draven didn't answer and just glared at the door.

Soon there were footsteps outside the door. It opened slowly and Voldemort stood in the doorway with another person standing just behind him. Voldemort flicked his wand and Draven was thrown away from Harry and to one side of the cell. Draven got up quickly and bounded towards Harry again. Only he was stopped when he slammed into an invisible wall that Voldemort had conjured up. Draven pounded on the wall and clawed at it, gashing his fangs and yelling words and threats that made Harry flinch. Voldemort stepped aside and the man behind him entered.

Harry knew it was a vampire. The man's whole appearance screamed the fact. Harry looked over at Draven and saw his face visibly pale at the new arrival. The man stared at Harry with dark eyes, long blond hair framing his face. A grin spread across his face. "This is him?" he asked Voldemort, never breaking his gaze.

"Yes. But before you do anything I must be assured that you will go back to the Elders and tell them about Harry. Alabaster and Drake did not return. I will send Lucius with you to make sure you follow this order. And if you try to kill Lucius, I will know and you will be sorry."

"And what makes you think you can order me around?" The man's eyes flickered to Draven, then back to Harry. Voldemort chuckled. "You will see. Don't take too long and don't kill him. That would be the worse move you could make." Then Voldemort left and closed the door behind him.

The man took a step forward and Harry got to his feet, pressing himself against the wall. "So this is your new Childe, Draven? He looks a lot better than William."

Draven seemed at lost for words. "Who are you?" Harry hissed, glaring at the man who was slowly coming closer.

The man chuckled. "My name is Letholdus. Draven knows who I am."

Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to sink deeper into the wall. "You're Draven's Creator. He told me about you."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Letholdus was now too close for Harry's liking. He began scooting along the wall, being careful to keep his eyes on the vampire. Letholdus sniffed the air. "Surely that delectable scent isn't coming from you, Childe? Is that the smell of your blood?" Suddenly Letholdus was pinning him to the wall, smelling his neck. "But it is. That smell is so powerful. He tastes amazing, doesn't he Draven? That is why you turned him."

Draven seemed to snap out of his silence. "Get away from him, Letholdus!" He yelled, pounding on the invisible wall. "He is my Childe. Don't you dare touch him!"

Letholdus closed his eyes and run his tongue over Harry's neck, making Harry shudder. "But that smell, Draven…that wonderful smell. It's driving me crazy with need. He smells so much better than William. Besides, it is my job. The Elders want to know about what the Dark Lord is willing to trade for their loyalty. If I complete this mission they will promote me. I'm very close to Elder age, Draven. Imagine the authority I would wield. All I have to do is drink from this Childe. It seems like a fair trade to me." Letholdus's fangs shot from his gums. They were longer than Draven's and dripping with saliva.

Harry panicked and kicked his feet out, making Letholdus drop him. He crawled away as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough. Letholdus swung his foot and kicked Harry in the side. Harry yelped and rolled onto his back. Letholdus straddled his hips and leaned in close. Harry swung his fist and tried to get free. The vampire trapped his arms. "I love a fight, Childe. Sadly I do not have time for one. I must return to the Elders soon."

"I swear, Letholdus, if you hurt Harry I will make you pay horribly." Draven was pressed against the wall, his red hair in a mess, his eyes filled with worry.

"Harry…" Letholdus let the name roll over his tongue. "Harry Potter, I assume. I've read about you. I always wondered what your blood would be like. You are a very unique boy. I bet your blood is the same." Letholdus placed his fangs on Harry's neck. Then he bit down.

Harry screamed. Letholdus fangs were longer and they went deeper into his neck. Letholdus sucked fiercely and savagely, causing Harry even more pain. Draven's protest could not be heard. Letholdus moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, holding him closer to drink deeper. His nails dug into Harry's back. Blood leaked from Harry's mouth and eyes. The pain was horrible. His energy was leaving him. He had never felt so empty. He felt limp in Letholdus's grip. This didn't stop the vampire. He held Harry even closer, moaning his pleasure. Harry's heart beat diminished to a faint thump. Draven was screaming for Letholdus to stop because he could see the light leaving Harry's eyes. Letholdus gave one more deep drink before he removed his fangs.

Harry couldn't move. No part of his body would work. Letholdus greedily lapped up the leaking blood from Harry's neck, mouth, and eyes. Harry's breathing was shallow. "That was incredible, Harry. Never before have I tasted such delicious blood. I can't believe the Elders don't know about you."

Harry's vision went fuzzy. He had lost so much blood. He coughed harshly, making his whole body shake. Letholdus traced Harry's face. "Rest, Harry. Replace that precious blood."

Harry's eyes roved over to Draven, who nodded. "Go to sleep, little one." Harry closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Draven glared at Letholdus with such hatred that the smile on his Creator's face fell. "How could you, Letholdus? He is just a boy."

"That didn't stop you, did it?" Letholdus hissed venomously. "You're the one who turned him, Draven. You couldn't resist his blood either. But that's not the only reason you turned him, is it? Were you lonely? Has Harry made you happy again? Has he made up for what happened with William?"

Draven looked away. "I only turned William because you left me. I thought it was the only way I could be happy again." He spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Letholdus, a fire in his eyes. "If you had done your duty as a Creator none of this would have happened! William wouldn't have died and Harry wouldn't have to be subjected to this kind of torture. Do you know how many vampires have tasted his blood? Do you know how many times I've been unable to resist drinking from him? At first I may have turned him because I wanted his blood, but now I want to train him and prepare him for facing the world of the vampires. It hurts me to see him in so much pain. The Dark Lord will not stop here. And you know what will happen to him when the Elders taste his blood. It doesn't bear thinking about."

Letholdus scoffed. "You know perfectly well that I was drunk when I created you, Draven. I wasn't going to take responsibility for a mistake I made. And don't say I never checked in on you. I visited you and William when you had that house in Scotland."

"That was only so you could drink his blood! You just wanted to make me angry."

"Yes. His blood that tasted very bland. I'll never know why you picked him. Now Harry on the other hand," He looked down at the sleeping boy. "Him I can understand. Just his blood would make me want to make him my Childe. I realize that you care for him very much. It would be a shame if someone were to take him from you…" Letholdus got off of Harry and sat down next to the boy. He pulled Harry into his lap and rested the boy's head against his chest. "Such a shame…unless, of course, that someone was me."

Draven's eyes widened. "No. No! Harry is my Childe! You will not take him from me. He will go insane."

Letholdus shrugged. "If he goes insane it does not concern me. I only want his wonderful blood. He doesn't have to be sane for me to drink from him. You're forgetting, Draven, that I created you. Indirectly, Harry is my grand Childe. So was William. I have every right to him."

"You could never care for Harry. It is my job to protect him. Just because you never were a proper Creator doesn't mean that I will follow in your footsteps. I would never leave Harry until he was ready to fend for himself."

"Well you haven't been doing a very good job, now have you?" Letholdus said, regarding Draven. "Captured by the Dark Lord and trapped in a cell. Unable to stop the Dark Lord from letting Alabaster and Drake drink from Harry. Unable to stop me from drinking from him. Incapable of preventing multiple vampires from becoming addicted to his blood. It seems to me as if you are failing, Draven. At least if Harry were with me he would be hidden away. He would only be drunk from by me. His living conditions wouldn't be much different than this." He gestured around. "He would be chained to the wall, blood dripping off him, waiting for me to come back and drink from him again and again." Letholdus smiled. "The very thought gives me shivers." His gaze fell on Harry again. "Maybe just one more taste…"

Letholdus opened his mouth and was about to bite down again, but at that very moment the door was opened yet again and Voldemort raised his wand, causing Letholdus to freeze where he was. "That is enough, Letholdus. Your job is done. Release Harry." Letholdus reluctantly closed his mouth and pushed Harry out of his lap. He stood and went to stand in front of Voldemort. "You will tell the Elders about Harry?"

Letholdus nodded and shot Draven a glare. "Leave. Lucius will be waiting in the greeting hall to join you." With one more last longing glance at Harry, Letholdus stepped past Voldemort and disappeared from sight. Voldemort swept his red eyes around the room. He stepped inside and walked over to Harry. He picked the boy up in his arms. "Put him down!" Draven demanded, slamming against the wall and causing ripples to move across its surface.

"I promised Harry I would torture him when I returned. I will not lie to him." Voldemort placed his finger on Harry's scar. Harry woke up, gasping in pain. His eyes filled with fear when he realized who was holding him. But he didn't struggle. He didn't have the strength for that kind of thing. Voldemort pulled out a flask and forced Harry's lips apart. Harry coughed and spluttered, nearly choking on the blood that was being forced down his throat. Voldemort managed to get him to drink enough that Harry regained some of his energy.

Voldemort threw the flask to the ground and tightened his grip around Harry. Then, right in front of Draven, Voldemort carried Harry out of the room. The second the door closed the wall went down. Draven ran over to the door and hit it with all his strength. It didn't budge. Then he heard a noise that crushed his heart. Harry's screams pounded against his ears. "Little one," he yelled, still pounding on the door. "Be strong, little one. It will be okay." He said these words even though he didn't believe them.

Harry's screaming grew even louder as Voldemort increased the torture curse. Draven was forced to listen as Harry screamed, shrieked, and begged for a mercy that he wouldn't receive. Draven kept yelling at Harry to be strong, but he knew Harry couldn't hear him. He knew Voldemort was doing this on purpose. He wanted Draven to hear Harry being tortured.

"Please…" he heard Harry beg. And then Harry's screams reached a whole new pitch. The torture continued for a good half an hour in which time Draven was forced to endure the sounds of a cracking whip and of bones snapping, until suddenly after one more horrible scream, Harry was thrown inside where he landed on the cold stone floor with a nasty thump. "Sweet dreams, Harry." Voldemort chuckled, and then closed the door again.

Draven fell to Harry's side. The boy's body was covered in bruises and cuts and he was…bleeding. Draven stumbled back away from Harry. He had to stay away. Harry lifted his head shakily and looked at Draven with those bright emerald eyes. Trails of blood ran down Harry's cheeks. His shirt was gone and you could see the cuts oozing blood that covered his body. "Draven…" Harry reached out a shaking hand towards the vampire. Draven shook his head and backed away. More blood poured from Harry's eyes. "Please…"

Draven looked down at the hurt boy on the floor. He couldn't let Harry just lie there in pain. But he also couldn't allow himself to get too close to Harry's blood. He would not drink from Harry. Not after he had been tortured so horribly. "I'm sorry, little one."

"Draven…" Harry sobbed, trying to get up and instead crashed to the ground. This is what broke Draven. He grabbed his cloak and went to the injured boy. He wrapped Harry in this and held Harry against his chest. Harry shook and hid his face in Draven's chest. "I'm so weak…" he whispered. "I begged him to stop…He didn't order me to…"

"Shush, Harry." Draven's rubbed the boy's hair. "You are not weak. You've been through a lot." Draven closed his eyes and tried to ignore the almost unbearable smell of Harry's blood. He had to stop himself from licking the blood off of Harry's face. "Just relax. I will protect you." He wrapped his arms around Harry to emphasize this point. At this moment Draven say how very small Harry was. He was so young. As he thought of what Harry had been put through, it made him angry. And he became angry at himself. How could he have doomed Harry to this horrible fate? What kind of soulless monster was he? And he felt ashamed when he realized Harry had fallen asleep again. Harry wasn't safe with him because no matter how hard he tired somebody would also try to take Harry and hurt him in one way or another. He shook his head to clear it because the smell of blood was fogging his brain. Harry wasn't even safe from him. He grabbed one of Harry's hands in his own and said the only thing he could possibly say at a moment like this. "I'm sorry, Harry." The hand softly squeezed his own…

Sirius snuck around the back of number 12 with Drake in tow, heading for the back entrance. He snuck quietly, not wanting to alert Mad-eye that someone was outside. That man always had to search every sound that was made. When they had finally made it, Sirius waved his wand and the ivy that adorned the back of the house spread apart to reveal a door. Before Sirius could open the door, Drake grabbed his arm. The vampire motioned his hand and out of the trees appeared another vampire, this one with long black hair and steely eyes. Drake did the introductions. "Sirius Black, this is Alabaster. Alabaster, Sirius Black."

Alabaster looked him up and down. "Why are we here, Drake? What use is this man?" This man's accent was very noticeable. Sirius growled angrily. He didn't like this vampire at all.

"He is Harry's godfather. He will be able to help us rescue him." Drake looked at the two who were staring each other down.

"We are perfectly able to rescue the boy ourselves. He," Alabaster flicked his hand in Sirius's direction. "Will only hold us back."

Drake sighed in annoyance. "So if the Dark Lord makes Harry bleed you will be able to power on anyway? You will be able to resist his blood when it calls to you?" Alabaster said nothing. "That's what I thought. Please, Sirius, continue."

Shooting an untrusting glare at Alabaster, Sirius placed his hand on the door. It clicked open, recognizing his touch. He hurried the two vampires inside and shut the door quietly. They heard the voices coming from the room not too far from them. Sirius turned to the two vampires. "Don't make a sound." He whispered.

Alabaster scoffed. "You are the one who should worry about making a sound." One second Alabaster was standing in front of him and the next his was at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed, waiting. Drake soon joined him. Sirius frowned and slowly crept past the door that lead to the meeting room and tiptoed up the stairs. He continued up more stairs, not waiting for the vampires. He knew they would have no trouble keeping up.

He slowly opened the door to his room and went inside. The vampires soon followed. Alabaster cringed as he saw Sirius's room. It was in a word…messy. Clothes covered the floor and the bed wasn't made. Newspaper clippings and photos plastered the walls, hastily put up. Sirius kicked some stuff away so there was some place to stand. Drake picked up and photo that was sitting on a drawer. "I like this picture. Is that Harry?"

In the picture little one year old Harry was flying around a young Sirius Black on a broom, inches above the ground, giggling widely. Sirius snatched the photo back and dusted it off. "Don't touch anything." He mumbled and slid the picture into his pocket.

"Yes, Drake. We are not here to look at useless knickknacks. I believe we are here to rescue Harry from the Dark Lord." Alabaster leaned against one wall, his arms still crossed.

"We are. Forgive me for trying to be polite. I was trying to make up for your rudeness."

"I have my reasons…" Alabaster glared at Sirius.

Sirius brushed it off. He needed to learn about what happened to Harry. "Can we just get to the point?"

"Fine." Drake plopped down on Sirius's bed. "Where to start? I suppose with the Dark Lord's offer. One of his Death Eaters, a man named Lucius Malfoy, came to the Elders and presented a deal that the Dark Lord had devised. The deal was that if the vampires joined the Dark side in the war he would allow us to start drinking from wizards. As of right now we are permitted from doing so because of the Ministry. But still we were hesitant. We vampires are not partial to taking sides. Then Lucius came back and said that his lord had yet another offer: blood. Of course this perked the Elders attention. They ordered Alabaster and I to go with Lucius to discuss matters with the Dark Lord."

"What does any of this have to do with Harry?" Sirius asked, getting impatient.

Alabaster growled in annoyance at Sirius's interruption. Drake raised his hand. "Please, Alabaster. Sirius is concerned about his godson. He has every right to be worried." Alabaster looked away. "Where was I? Oh yes. So Alabaster and I were taken…somewhere. It's strange, but I can't remember exactly where we were. It was a very big house, I think. Very expensive. Anyway, we were lead into the throne room to talk with the Dark Lord. While we were discussing, Lucius brought Harry into the room. Immediately the smell of his blood attacked us. He smelled amazing. Lucius placed him in a chair and chains wrapped around his arms, holding him there. The Dark Lord asked us if we wanted to drink. Alabaster refused to properly drink from him so Lucius instead cut Harry's wrist and filled a glass." Here, Drake paused in his story and hung his head. He sighed. "I could not resist. I drank from him." Sirius dug his nails into his palms to stop himself from murdering the vampire before him. "I…I hurt him terribly. But his blood was so addictive. I couldn't stop…he begged me not to…I promised him I would make up for the pain I caused him. That is why I came to you. I cannot live with myself if I do not help him. Normally I wouldn't care about who I drank from but there is something…different about Harry." He looked deep in thought for a moment. "That is all we know."

Sirius considered the information. It was definitely important. The Order would have to be informed. But he had to know one thing first. "Will Harry be okay?"

Drake gave the only answer he could. "I don't know."

There silence for a while that was broken by Alabaster, who looked furious. "Drake, I am all for helping you save the boy but I will not do so with him." He pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. There was a real hatred in his voice. "I was waiting for you to recognize him. You seem to have forgotten. He is the one that stopped Kane from escaping Azkaban." Drake's eyes went wide.

Next thing he knew Drake was inches from him and gripping his shoulders, staring him in the face. "No…" Drake muttered. "It can't be…" Drake scanned his face. He shook his head. "I think you are confused, Alabaster. I do not think it was him."

"I know what I saw!" Alabaster yelled and came forward, eyes dark and fangs out. "He's the one who told! Now move out of the way so I can kill him!"

Sirius backed away. He was now officially confused. He had no idea what Alabaster was talking about and he said as much. "I think you're confused. I don't know what you mean."

"Stop lying! You know damn well what I am talking about. You were there. Remember in Azkaban when they caught that vampire trying to escape and tortured him in front of all the prisoners. He was put in the high security ward after that and had years added to his sentence. I know you are the one who told! Maybe you hoped to get a few years off your own sentence, hmmm?"

Sirius did recall that incident. The guards had tortured the vampire to show the other prisoners what happened when they tried to escape. And he had an idea of why Alabaster was accusing him of telling. Not long after that day he too had been moved to the high security because he had gotten in a fight with one of the prisoners. The man had found the picture of Harry that Sirius carried with him. The man had called him a wuss and had come so close to tearing the photo in half until Sirius had beat the sense out of him. Alabaster must think that he had been moved because of involvement with the escaping vampire thing.

"You're mental if you think I would ever prevent someone from escaping from that hellhole! I never met any vampire there named Kane. You have me confused with someone else."

This set Alabaster off. "You dare say his name! That is it!" Alabaster leapt forward with his fangs enlonged, wanting to rip Sirius's head off. He was stopped by Drake's hand. Drake held him at bay while Alabaster screamed obscenities at Sirius.

"Alabaster, stop! You have no proof that Sirius was the one who told. It could have been someone else. Please, Alabaster. We can figure this out after we have rescued Harry. After that, I will not stop you from doing what you think necessary." Alabaster stopped fighting Drake and stood still, breathing hard. He turned away from them and drove his fist through the wall.

"Fine." He whispered dangerously. "But once the boy is safe I will put an end to this."

"If that is what you want, Alabaster." Drake removed his hands from Sirius.

Alabaster stood there for a second. Then he took his fist out of the wall, wiped it off on his cloak, and fell back into his quiet demeanor. "What is our first move, Sirius?" Drake asked.

Sirius watched Alabaster carefully as he answered. He had to admit that Alabaster's actions had scared him. Apparently whoever Kane was they were important to the vampire. "You will need to tell the Order what you have told me. If the Dark Lord is still attempting to sway the vampires Dumbledore will need to be informed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell them." Sirius sighed. "Follow me."

Sirius opened the door to his room and motioned the vampires to come through. He only hoped the Order wouldn't be too angry with him for letting two vampires into the house. But hell, it was his house anyway! He could let in whoever he wanted to. As he walked down the stairs with Alabaster and Drake following, he doubted that Dumbledore would see his point of view…

**Thanks for reading! I threw a lot of backstory into this chapter I think. That could either be good or bad. Good I'm hoping:) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. And I know I'm becoming a bit repetitive, but a review contains what you liked about the chapter, what you disliked, or any suggestions you might have. 'Update please, Awesome' is not a review and I will not appreciate. If you like the story, please take the time to tell me so. Any and all suggestions will be taken into account. If you hated this chapter with all of your heart, please tell me. That way I can correct it in the future. If you love it, I'll know I'm doing a good job and should continue. Again, thanks for reading my story:) Review, review, review! Please? Please with sprinkles? Oh, I'll even throw in a cherry:) Just please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Letholdus paced back and forth in front of massive wooden doors, anxious to be let inside. He couldn't wait to tell them about Harry. The boy's blood was still fresh on his tongue and he felt more powerful than he had ever felt. When the Elders heard what he had to say he was sure they would promote him. And, as an added bonus, after the Elders drank Harry's blood they would keep him, and Letholdus would be able to drink from the boy again as well. The very thought gave him shivers. Draven was a very lucky vampire to have got to Harry before someone else had. Personally, Letholdus would have taken advantage of being locked in a cell with Harry. He would have drunk from Harry relentlessly, like any vampire would. But Draven seemed to have developed feelings for the boy. He was trying to make up for what happened with William. He really had to get over it and start acting like a vampire. Harry was likely to get him killed.

Lucius Malfoy stood a few feet from him, his arms crossed, watching him to make sure he didn't try and back out. Ha! Like Letholdus would do that. He was not as foolish as Drake and Alabaster. Not returning to the Elders would be the worst thing he could do. He wasn't going to risk the chance to be an Elder just for some Childe's blood. Even if the blood was warm, tantalizing, deliciously addictive…Letholdus shook his head firmly. No, he couldn't think about it. If he thought about it he would do something stupid. If he was just patient, he would get to taste Harry's blood again. He just had to wait.

After two hours of strenuous waiting, the doors finally opened a bit and a small vampire with huge brown eyes poked his head through the crack. "Letholdus, Lucius…the Elders will see you now."

Letholdus nodded and the man opened the door even farther to let them in. Beyond the doors was a massive room with dark columns that supported the roof. The floor was tiled and a dull grey color. The whole room was very dark with the only light coming from torches on the walls, which were made of a dark wood. At the end of the room were seven large thrones carved out of seven different types of stone. Upon them sat seven different vampires of varying ages who exuded power and wisdom. There were three women and four men. The Elders.

Letholdus and Lucius were ushered forward by the vampire who had let them in. Both of them bowed respectfully when they got close enough to the Elders. The vampire in the middle throne surveyed them with bottomless black eyes. He had long brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, and his face looked rather old, like he had been turned in his late forties. His skin was so pale you could almost see the veins just under the skin. "Letholdus…" The vampire said, his deep voice echoing around the room. "You bring news regarding the deal the Dark Lord has proposed?"

"Yes, Elder Cyan. I have fulfilled the task you asked me to do." Letholdus answered calmly, careful not to look Elder Cyan directly in the eyes, as it was disrespectful.

"What has the Dark Lord offered us in exchange for our loyalties in the war?"

Letholdus smirked. "Only they most delicious blood you have ever tasted."

Much whispering broke out amongst the Elders at this statement. A woman with short dark hair and startlingly blue eyes spoke up. "Explain yourself." She demanded.

"Well, Elder Isadora, he has offered us the blood of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I have tasted the boy's blood and it is wonderful. Smooth, delicious, mouthwatering, and incredibly delectable…in a word: amazing. Just one taste will leave you wanting more…" Letholdus knew he had their attention. Just mention the word blood and you had any vampires' attention.

One Elder held up his hand, indicating that he was going to speak. It was Elder Klaus, who always had information that everyone else did not. "I heard," He drawled. "That the boy has been turned. Is this true?"

Letholdus hesitated. He had hoped that information wouldn't be revealed until the Elders had already smelt the boy's blood. He sighed. He could not lie to the Elders. They would know if he was lying. "Yes, it is true…"

Immediately there was uproar. Elders turned to each other and complained loudly and others pointed accusing fingers at him. It was so loud that Letholdus could hardly hear himself think. Only one Elder still sat calmly, his throne all the way to the left. Which pitch black eyes and midnight hair, with skin as white as fresh snow, he gave off a rather sinister aura. It was Elder Altair. The vampire leaned back in his chair calmly as the other Elders yelled. He seemed to be thinking.

"Slience!" Elder Cyan shouted, and everyone fell silent at once. The vampire turned his steely gaze on Letholdus. "You know the laws, Letholdus. It is forbidden to drink from a fellow vampire."

Lucius stepped forward and finally spoke up. "Yes, the boy is a vampire. But I assure you that if you just tasted his blood you would forget this fact immediately. Even his Creator is unable to resist drinking from him. His blood is extremely powerful. For vampires it is impossible to fight."

"Quiet, wizard." Elder Cyan ordered. Lucius shut his mouth and glared.

"Who is his Creator?" The Elders turned to see that Elder Altair had asked this question. Elder Altair barely ever spoke.

"Draven," That was the only thing Letholdus had to say.

"Draven turned a child?" Elder Cyan growled. "He knows the laws as well as we do. Why would he break them?"

Letholdus shrugged. "I suspect it is because he has still not fully recovered from what happened with William. He thought that making another Childe would help him heal." Almost all the vampires who had any connection to the Council knew about Draven and his first Childe. It had been back when Draven had been involved in the Council, before he had killed William. The grief and anger became too much for Draven and he had fled, unable to be found by any vampire.

"Does he care for the boy?" Another woman, Elder Antonella, asked. She had beautiful golden brown hair and light purple eyes that seemed to always be filled with compassion.

Letholdus nodded. It was true. He had seen how much Draven cared for Harry. He had seen how much it had hurt Draven to see his Childe in pain. It surprised Letholdus that Draven could still feel that type of caring. Feelings weakened a vampire, especially where a Childe was concerned.

More whispers broke out amongst the Elders. After a minute or two, Elder Cyan silenced them. He stared down at Letholdus, and the vampire knew the answer before it even passed the Elders lips. "You can inform the Dark Lord that this trade is unacceptable. We will not break our own laws that we hold true just for one Childe, no make how excellent his blood. If we start breaking our own laws, then the other vampires will follow and our whole society will collapse. We will consider the Dark Lord's other offers." Letholdus opened his mouth to try and convince them otherwise, but Elder Cyan narrowed his eyes, as if daring him to interrupt. "That is all, Letholdus. Leave."

Angry, but knowing that arguing with the Elders would get him killed, Letholdus bowed. "Thank you for your time, my Elders." He turned and left the room with Lucius following behind him. The Elders whispered as they left, all except Elder Altair, who said nothing and instead slipped out of his chair and exited out the room.

Ten minutes later Letholdus was sitting in the blood bar, his face in his hands. Lucius sat next to him, eyeing the vampires around him cautiously. It was dark, like always, and screams could be heard coming from the room behind the bar where the bartender went to get the blood. Booths and tables were all around the room, nearly all of them occupied by vampires who were talking animatedly about recent kills. Two vampires were fighting to the death in the corner. The bar was the same as always.

Letholdus sighed. He should have been more convincing. If the Elders could just taste the boy's blood they would forget all about the stupid laws. But that wasn't going to happen now. They had already made up their minds.

"What can I get you?" Letholdus removed his hands from his face and looked at the bartender, who was slowly wiping a glass with a blood stained rag. "We have A, B, AB, O negative and positive. A few other flavors. Take your pick."

"O negative." Letholdus said automatically. It had always been his favorite blood. Sure it was a bit pricey, but worth it. The bartender left and came back soon with a tall glass of red liquid, which he placed in front of Letholdus. Letholdus thanked the man, and grabbed the glass tight in his hand. Some blood would calm him. He took a sip, letting the blood wash over his tongue. He looked down at the glass of blood, growled, and crushed it in his hand, causing the blood to run over his skin. "Damn it!" He hissed, pounding his fist on the wood beneath his hand.

"Let me guess. The blood is nothing compared to Potter's." Lucius commented slyly. Letholdus turned to the blond man, glaring. Lucius gave a small smirk. "I knew this would happen. It hasn't affected Draven yet because he hasn't tasted any blood besides the boy's. You have already tasted his extraordinary blood. All other blood tastes bland in comparison. Other blood will keep you alive, yes, but it will never fully satisfy you like Potter's blood did. I am actually surprised you are giving up so easily. When it comes to blood, vampires are usually very stubborn. Draven was when he first turned Harry in that alleyway. He kept talking about Potter's blood and how he wanted to all for himself. He put up quite a fight trying to stop us from taking the boy."

"Harry will get him killed by the Dark Lord. No blood is worth that." Letholdus muttered, but he knew the wizard was right. O negative, normally one of the best tasting mortal bloods available, tasted regular and weak when compared to Harry's exquisite blood that he could still faintly taste on his tongue. Why couldn't he get the boy out of his mind?

"Draven doesn't seem to mind. He gets to drink from the boy every day, whenever he wants to. Potter can't fight back because he is Draven's Childe and has to obey him. Potter is his own personal blood bank. He owns Potter, and every drop of blood the boy contains. Maybe he does care for the boy…or maybe he just cares for his blood."

Letholdus's eyes narrowed. It all made sense. Draven was just keeping the boy to himself. This was unacceptable. Draven didn't deserve the delectability of Harry's blood. No, Letholdus deserved the boy. He deserved to be able to drink that delicious blood.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Letholdus turned and saw that the Bartender was looking at him worriedly. The vampire leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Elder Altair wants to speak with you in the back room. The wizard has to stay."

Lucius heard and said he was fine with it as long as Letholdus came back. The Death Eater reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking metal device. He placed it on the bar so all the vampires could see it and know not to come any closer.

Letholdus joined the bartender behind the bar, where the vampire was holding open the door to the back room and ushering him inside. The door shut behind him, and Letholdus was left in the back room alone. He had never been in here before. It wasn't a pretty sight. At least not for normal people. For some vampires it could be wonderful. To Letholdus it seemed pretty gruesome. All around the room people were chained to the walls. They looked like mortals, but it was hard to tell. The bar also specialized in wizard and veela blood, although the Elders weren't aware of this. Nor was the Ministry of Magic. It was against the law, after all. Tubes protruded from their chests and stomachs, and all of them were covered in blood. The tubes lead to barrels next to the door, which had labels that said things like AB, B, A, O, Veela, Wizard, and even, curiously enough, Werewolf. Letholdus stepped further into the room and saw that more doors and more tubes led to more rooms, where he suspected there were more people.

The mortals and creatures chained to the walls moaned in pain, and one of them, a mortal by the look of it, raised his head slightly and stared at Letholdus. His eyes seemed broken and he was abnormally skinny. "Help…" he rasped, then coughed, splattering blood over his thin chest.

A chuckle resounded around the room. Elder Altair stepped from the shadows, an evil grin on his face. He walked over to the man on the wall and grabbed his face, staring into his eyes. "Nobody is going to help you, mortal. Everyone who enters this room is a vampire who cares for nothing more than the blood you supply. But if you really want to escape so badly, I can be of assistance. Besides, mortal blood is just so…boring." Elder Altair slashed his nails across the man's neck and just like that the man that Letholdus didn't even know was dead, blood pouring from a huge gash in his neck.

The Elder turned and faced Letholdus, who found himself filled with fear. Elder Altair's hands were coated with blood and he was smiling like an insane person. He towered over Letholdus, casting him in his shadow. Letholdus had heard that Elder Altair was bloodthirsty, but he never would have suspected this. It made him feel uneasy about being in the same room as the man.

Elder Altair seemed to glide over to the barrels near the door and grabbed a glass beside one of them. The barrel was labeled 'Veela'. He placed this glass under the nozzle and turned the tap. There was a horrible sucking noise and a man with perfect features and stunningly blue eyes screamed out in agony as blood was sucked up the tubes and over to the barrel, where it flowed slowly into Elder Altair's glass. The Elder talked over the screaming Veela. "Do you like this whole operation?" he asked, gesturing around with his free hand. "It was all my idea. I thought our vampire brethren should enjoy more than just mortal blood." When his glass was filled, Elder Altair turned the knob again and the flow of blood stopped. The Veela fell limp against the wall, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Elder Altair sniffed the glass and smiled. He took a sip, staining his lips red. "Mortal blood can be fine at times, depending on the mortal. Veela blood has a certain tanginess and spice." He took another sip. "Wizard blood has a magical taste to it. The Werewolf blood is for those few…odd vampires. For some reason they seem to enjoy it. I personally never developed a taste for it." Letholdus glanced around the room, trying to guess what each prisoner was. He couldn't help but continuously glance back at the dead man on the wall. The sight was rather disturbing. "But by far the best is vampire blood. It has a wonderful mixture of flavors. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be very wise to serve vampire blood in the Vampire council building. And of course there are those vampires who think it wrong to drink from a fellow vampire. I see nothing immoral about it." The vampire suddenly laughed. "Look at how rude I've been. Would you like some blood, Letholdus? I think the Veela has a few more glasses left in him."

Letholdus shook his head. "No thank you, my Elder." He was fine at the moment. And drinking from a Veela just seemed so…wrong. Veelas were beautiful creatures and to see one chained to the wall, injured beyond belief seemed evil in a way. Letholdus wasn't one to have morals but a line had been crossed. He would never tell Elder Altair this, though. He suspected he knew where this conversation was going.

"But you wouldn't, would you?" Elder Altair mused while taking another sip of Veela blood. "Not after you claimed to have tasted the best blood ever."

Letholdus gulped. Elder Altair wanted to know about Harry. When Letholdus didn't answer, Elder Altair pressed on. "Tell me about the boy, Letholdus. Did he put up a fight? Did he scream? Did his blood make you want more?" Letholdus could see the blood lust in the Elder's eyes.

"The Dark Lord took me to him. He was in a cell with Draven. The Dark Lord prevented Draven from getting to the boy and he left, leaving me free to drink from the boy. He tried to fight me, but the blood lust was so strong I didn't take the time to mess with him." Letholdus closed his eyes. "The smell that came from him was so…delicious that I just couldn't resist. I knew it was against vampire law, but at that moment I didn't care. I pinned him down and could see the fear in his eyes. I could tell he had been drunk from more than once." Letholdus paused and took a deep breath. "I bit into his neck and his blood rushed over my tongue. The sensation was beautiful. His screams only inspired me to drink harder and cause him more pain. His heart beat was music to my ears. The blood…oh the blood. It was amazing. And addictive. I couldn't stop drinking it. He fell limp and his heart beat was very low, yet I still didn't want it to end. I felt like the most powerful person in the world. When I finally stopped, I didn't want any of his precious blood to go to waste. I licked up the blood from his eyes and his mouth."

He opened his eyes and saw that Elder Altair was listening to his story intently, licking his lips, the drink in his hand totally forgotten. "I wanted to keep him. I wanted to have his blood all to myself. I wanted him to be my Childe. I was going to drink from him again, but the Dark Lord came back and I had to leave. I can still taste his blood. He won't leave my mind."

If Elder Altair's eyes were happy before, it was nothing compared to what they were like now. He held his drink out to Letholdus, who took it hesitantly. "Taste this and tell me if the boy's blood is better. This is high quality blood, and very expensive." It was an order. Letholdus hesitantly sipped the blood. It was good blood, and had a nice spiciness to it. A lot of vampires would have claimed it to be extraordinary. But a lot of vampires hadn't tasted Harry Potter's blood. This was merely a decent beer compared to a superb glass of perfectly aged wine. It gave him no satisfaction.

Elder Altair seemed to read his mind. "I want him." The Elder said.

Letholdus froze. "What, my Elder?" Perhaps he had misheard.

"I want Harry Potter. I want to taste his blood. You must bring him to me."

"But, my Elder, the other Elders have already said no. They refuse to drink from a Childe. I cannot betray them…" Letholdus muttered. In a flash he was pinned against the door with Elder Altair inches from his face. "I don't think you understand, Letholdus." Elder Altair whispered. "I _want_ him. I always get what I want. You make his blood sound amazing and I wish to taste it for myself. You are to tell the Dark Lord that I am interested in his trade, but will only be able to sway the other Elders if the boy is brought here. And when you have brought him to me and I have tasted his blood, you can present him to the others. If his blood is as good as you say it is they won't be able to resist." Elder Altair placed his nails on Letholdus neck. "If you fail me you will end up looking like that mortal over there. Don't forget that I am an Elder, Letholdus. You must do as I say." He applied a bit of pressure to Letholdus's neck. "Just bring me the boy. I don't want to kill you. But if you betray me, I will not hesitate to do so."

Just as quick Elder Altair was away from him, with the glass Letholdus had been holding in his hands. "You have two days, Letholdus. I can wait no longer than that. If I do, my blood lust will be too strong and I will kill the boy. I know you don't want this. Both for your sake and for Draven's. I know the death of another Childe would crush him." Letholdus looked away from the Elder before him. He knew it was true. Draven would be broken if he lost another Childe. If possible Draven cared for Harry more than he had cared for William. Draven had once been his Childe. He did feel a bit of responsibility. But it was mostly for Harry. If Harry was killed his blood wouldn't be available anymore. He couldn't let that happen.

"As you wish, my Elder." He said.

"Two days…" warned Elder Altair, and when Letholdus next looked up the vampire was gone. Letholdus pulled himself together and exited the back room, leaving behind the moans and the screams of the tortured souls within.

He went over to Lucius, who was sitting in the same place, except that there were unconscious vampires lying on the floor around his chair. Now the vampires in the bar were the ones eyeing Lucius cautiously. Letholdus dropped some money on the counter and tugged Lucius's arm, leading him out into a huge hall with black pillars holding up the ceiling. Vampires bustled in and out of the huge hall, yet it was strangely quiet except for the occasional conversation. Letholdus pulled Lucius over to one of these black pillars, out of the view of the other vampires. "Listen, wizard." He whispered. "I just had a talk with Elder Altair. He is interested in the boy. He wants me to tell the Dark Lord that if he were to bring Harry here, then Elder Altair would be able to convince the other Elders into drinking from him."

Lucius shook his head. "The Dark Lord will not be happy. He does not want the boy to be moved. He likes to torture Potter. He will be very reluctant to let Potter out of his sight."

"We can't displease Elder Altair. He is intent on drinking from the boy. He will do so one way or another. He will kill both you and I if we fail to give him what he wants. We have to somehow convince the Dark Lord." He tried to make sure Lucius understood the severity of the situation.

"You have your lords and I have mine." Lucius said seriously. "I will be loyal to mine first. If the Dark Lord does not wish to move Potter after I have talked to him, then I can no longer help."

Letholdus nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"But I think that you are forgetting something, vampire. Alabaster and Drake didn't come back for a reason. They could also be after the boy."

Letholdus considered this. Alabaster and Drake were powerful vampires when they wanted to be. Though he was sure they could be convinced to see his way of thinking. If not, he was willing to fight. "I don't believe they will be a problem."

Lucius pulled out a pocket watch from his robes and glanced at it. "It is still late. The sun isn't up yet. I must return to the Dark Lord and give him the news. How long do we have to deliver Potter to the Elder?" he asked.

"Two days."

The Death Eater put away his watch. "I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron the day after tomorrow, at nightfall. You will need me to get back into headquarters. I will convince the Dark Lord to wait that long. You will come and take Potter to the Elder."

With that, Lucius turned and left, the metal device back in his hand as he walked past all the vampires who looked at him hungrily. Letholdus leaned against the pillar and sighed. Surely all this trouble was worth it? Maybe he should just forget about the boy and run like Draven had. He could hide, maybe.

While Letholdus was thinking this all over, a vampire came up behind him a tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw a tall and incredibly thin looking vampire behind him. "We have a meeting, Letholdus." The vampire said in a deep and dull voice. "The Elders have ordered that you come back to work. They want us to go over the pros and cons of taking the Dark Lord's offer on freedom to drink from magical creatures."

Letholdus shook his head to clear it. He had to pull himself together. He still had a job to do. "Thank you, Gavner. Please, lead the way." The tall vampire walked away and Letholdus followed, his thoughts far from the meeting he was about to attend.

…...

Sirius hesitantly pushed open the door to the meeting room and was met with much yelling. Hermione was standing up and shouting at Ron, whose face was red as an apple. Molly Weasley was having a very firm conversation with Dumbledore, while Remus, Ginny, and Tonks were berating the Weasley Twins, who both had bright blue hair and ash covered hands.

The two vampires were able to slide into the room unnoticed for a moment. The Order didn't even notice. Sirius stepped forward, placed his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle that caused everyone to fall silent, and Drake and Alabaster to fall to their knees, holding their heads, looks of pain on their faces. Sirius stopped immediately. Alabaster glared up at him. "What was that for? I don't think it was necessary to whistle like a damn banshee."

"I didn't whistle all that loud, Alabaster." Sirius said while Alabaster and Drake helped each other to their feet. Alabaster huffed and crossed his arms, his gaze sweeping the room. Then it fell on Remus. Alabaster stiffened and growled lowly in his throat. Drake followed his stare and too saw Remus. He copied Alabaster's actions. "Werewolf." They hissed simultaneously, shooting Remus looks of pure venom.

Remus glared back, his whole body tense. "Vampires." He barked.

"You didn't tell us," Drake whispered angrily. "That there was a werewolf in this house."

"Sirius," Remus snarled. "Why the hell did you bring vampires here?"

Alabaster and Drake took a threatening step towards Remus, their fangs extended. Remus had a wild look in his eyes and his wand was being gripped tightly in his hand. Sirius held out an arm in front of the vampires, preventing them from moving any closer to Remus. "Listen, everyone." Sirius looked at the Order, most of whom were staring at Alabaster and Drake with fear. It wasn't hard to see why. Both vampires had their fangs extended past their lips, and their eyes were dark. Low growls came from their throats and their nails had grown abnormally long. Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had their wands out in case a fight occurred. Their eyes were mostly on the vampires, who no one trusted.

Sirius mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten about the rivalry? He knew Remus and the vampires were moments from killing each other. "Everyone in this room wants the same thing: to rescue Harry."

Dumbledore finally spoke up, his voice as calm as always. He politely made eye contact with the vampires, something no one else dared to do. "What do these vampires have to do with saving Harry?"

Sirius looked at Drake. "Tell them what you told me, Drake."

The blond vampire finally tore his gaze from Remus and took a deep breath. He dug his nails into his palms and looked at the group who was sitting at the table. "The Dark Lord has captured Harry. He is attempting to use him as a bargaining tool to convince the vampires to join his side of the war." A hush fell over the room that was broken by Remus.

"How do you know this?" Asked Remus, a bit of contempt in his voice. "Wouldn't only the Elders know?"

Drake growled at the interruption. "The Elders selected Alabaster and I to…see what the Dark Lord had to offer." He turned his gaze from the worried faces of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What does that mean?" Ron questioned.

Ron looked away when Drake looked at him. "The Dark Lord wanted us to drink from Harry. His blood was one of the offers. We were hesitant at first to follow the orders…"

"Why would you hesitate at all?" Shouted Remus. Sirius could see it was very hard for Remus to keep his temper in check when in the presence of vampires. "All you vampires are just blood thirsty monsters!"

"Blood thirsty monsters with morals." Chuckled Alabaster.

"And laws." Added Drake with a certain coldness. "One law in particular that says we aren't allowed to drink from our fellow vampires. Especially where a Childe is concerned."

Everyone in the room except the vampires and Sirius froze. Sirius could see all of them were coming to their own conclusions. It was time for him to tell them. "Alabaster and Drake told me that Harry has…has been turned."

There was a moment of silence. Then all hell broke loose. Remus lunged forward and tackled Drake, punching every bit of the vampire he could reach. Before Alabaster could help Drake, he was attacked by angry teenagers, who shot spells at him. Mad eye Moody and Kingsley were trying to break up the fighting, but it was near hopeless. Drake was hissing and digging his nails into Remus's skin, blood running down from his scalp. Ron was knocked clear across the room by Alabaster and slammed into the opposite wall. Hermione quickly ran to his side to help him. Molly was trying to prevent Ginny from getting herself killed by the growling vampires.

Sirius quickly regained himself and took out his wand. With the help of Dumbledore the two of them managed to separate the ones fighting and move them to different sides of the room. Sirius used a shield to hold the vampires back, while Kingsley and Mad eye held back Ron and the Weasley twins, who looked on the verge of killing the vampires.

Drake's lips were stained red and Remus was gripping his neck, blood seeping out from under his fingers. Alabaster grabbed his wrist and snapped it back into place with a wince. Drake glared around the room. "How dare any of you accuse Alabaster and I of turning Harry." He said darkly, his eyes still black. "He had already been turned when we arrived. Not all of us are monsters. I hurt Harry terribly and I only wish to help him get back home. If you all will not help, then I will do so myself. I will not allow Harry to become a blood bag for the Elders." Drake spit on the floor. "Stupid werewolf blood…" he mumbled.

"Why do you even care?" Remus asked while Molly took a rag and cleaned his wound.

"I don't know…" Drake answered honestly. "It doesn't matter. Do you all want to rescue Harry or not?"

Remus shook his head and pushed Molly away. He locked gazes with Sirius. "I want Harry to safe, Sirius, but I cannot work together with vampires. If you want to go and rescue, Harry, I will help you. But not with vampires." Remus turned and left the room without looking back.

"Remus!" Sirius called, but Remus was already gone. At that moment Severus Snape walked in, holding some papers in his hands. He froze when he saw the vampires in the room.

The potion's professor quickly regained himself and hid his shock. "Alabaster," he gave a curt nod. "Drake," The vampires nodded back. Unlike Lucius, the vampires could actually deal with Snape when he came with Lucius to talk to the Elders.

"Severus," Dumbledore got to his feet and walked over to the man. He took the papers from Snape and examined them. "He seems to be distracted. Is it because of the deal with the vampires?" Snape's eyes flickered to the vampires, then back to Dumbledore. "Yes. I assume you already know about Potter then? I thought Alabaster and Drake might come here when they didn't return to the Elders as ordered."

"We know about Harry." Dumbledore looked up briefly from the papers and turned towards Drake. "Do we know where he is?"

Drake's furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "It's the oddest thing, but I cannot."

"No doubt the Dark Lord's doing. He did something similar to me. I cannot tell you the location of where Potter is hidden with his Creator. He is really only trusting Lucius with any information. I suspect this is because of Lucius's extensive knowledge of the creatures."

Drake moved forward a bit. "Who is his Creator?"

Snape regarded him with a cool gaze. "Some vampire named Draven."

Both Alabaster and Drake's eyes went wide. "Draven has created another Childe?" He said more to Alabaster than anyone else. "But I know what happened with William. If Harry gets on his bad side…he may kill him. Draven is still not emotional stable."

"But you know we will have to rescue Draven as well. If we separate Harry from his Creator when he still needs to learn he will go insane."

Drake sighed. "But I could be a much better Creator to Harry, Alabaster. Much better than Draven…"

"Drake…" Alabaster warned.

"Fine." Drake grumbled. "We'll rescue Draven as well. But if he hurts Harry I swear I'll…"

Alabaster cut him off and eyed Dumbledore. "Do you have a plan?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I do. Severus, I believe you should return to Voldemort and gather what information you can. Alabaster and Drake, you should return to the Vampire Council and see what you can learn. Go in disguise if you must. No doubt Voldemort has sent another vampires since you did not return for a whole day. We need to know if the Elders have accepted his offer. Sirius," He turned towards the man. "I think you should accompany them. It may be useful to have a wizard with them."

"And what will the rest of you do?"

"We," Dumbledore gestured around to the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. "Will find what information we can and prepare for the fight that is sure to come."

"Sounds reasonable." Alabaster agreed. "When will we meet again to at least attempt to rescue the boy?"

"The day after tomorrow." Sirius blurted out. The others looked at him. "I'm not waiting any longer than that. Not while Harry is in danger. Everyone has the few hours remaining tonight, and all of tomorrow and the day after that to get ready. Friday night we save Harry."

"And then I kill you." Stated Alabaster quite calmly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sure. After we rescue Harry you can kill me if you want." This seemed to make Alabaster content.

"Wait," Interrupted Ron, who was leaning on the table. "Are we really going to trust vampires?" The other teens nodded in agreement to what Ron had said. "What if it's a trap?"

Alabaster shot him a cold look that made Ron shrink back. "I don't think any of you have much of a choice." And everyone in the room knew this was true.

…...

When Draven woke up he wasn't aware of neither what time it was nor what day. Nor did he care. The only thing he cared about was the reason he had woken up. Harry was thrashing about in his arms, whimpering, clutching at his scar. "Little one, what's wrong?" he asked, unwrapping his arms from around the boy. It was then that he realized that Harry wasn't awake. "Little one?" He gave Harry a small shake.

Tears poured freely down Harry's face. Draven didn't know what was wrong. Was Harry having a nightmare? This idea quickly vanished as Harry suddenly let out a heart wrenching scream and convulsed violently. He arched his back and shrieked for all he was worth, his eyes still closed. Draven laid Harry on the floor and ripped off the cloak to see if maybe he had an injury that Draven had accidently hit. There were injuries, yes, but Draven was no longer touching Harry so it couldn't be a wound. He sniffed around Harry's shaking chest, attempting to ignore the tantalizing smell of blood to see if he could smell poison. But there was none that he could smell. What was wrong with Harry?

The screaming ended and Harry was left, shaking on the floor. "Please…" he begged, seemingly to no one. "Please…stop…stop…" Draven pulled Harry back into his lap, worried about his Childe. Harry whimpered and seconds later he was screaming again. Draven tried waking him, but it seemed hopeless. If anything Harry became more violent when Draven tried to help him. Draven's heart broke as Harry let out horrible sobs that stained his pale face with tears.

"Little one, please, listen to me. Everything is okay. It's just a dream." Draven whispered, gripping Harry's hands tightly. Harry buried his face in Draven's chest and continued screaming. "Please!" He cried. "Stop! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

Draven stroked Harry's hair, trying to calm him. The boy's tears soaked his robes. "Little one, everything is fine. Just wake up." Still, Harry did not. Draven tried to come up with a way to remove Harry from his terrible nightmare. Then it hit him. He dragged his nail across his wrist and let the blood flow freely. He yanked Harry's head back and let a few drops fall onto Harry's tongue.

It worked. Harry's eyes shot open and he grabbed Draven's wrist, sucking down the blood. Draven allowed this, knowing that Harry needed it to recover both from being drunk from and the torture he experienced. Draven didn't mind much. He felt a special bond with Harry when the boy drank his blood. It made him feel good that he was taking care of his Childe. But eventually he started to feel a little dizzy so he took his wrist back from Harry, who whined a bit. Draven could see that Harry was still very weak.

"Little one, what happened?" Draven asked, staring deep into Harry's emerald eyes to see if they would reveal the answer.

Harry looked away until Draven forced the boy to look him in the face. Draven wiped the tears away with his thumb. "You can tell me, little one."

Harry sighed. "Voldemort has been sending me dreams."

Draven looked confused. "Sending you dreams?"

"He and I have a mind connection. We've had it ever since he gave me this." Harry pointed to his scar. "He likes to send me dreams to frighten me and torture me in my head. He does it all the time."

Draven's eyes darkened. "He won't do it anymore." He growled.

"I've tried to keep him out before," Harry whispered, a faraway look in his eyes. "It doesn't work. He always finds a way. He punishes me when I even try." Harry shivered and grabbed Draven's arm.

"He won't do it anymore." Draven repeated with more conviction, and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I promise."

Harry gave a small smile, the first one Draven had seen in a while. Harry crawled into Draven's lap again and Draven held him close. "You're a perfect Childe, Harry." He said.

For the next hour Draven humored Harry with stories of his rather long life, and explained how the world had changed over the years. Harry was the perfect listener. He laughed at the right places, and gasped at the right times. He asked questions and always wanted to hear more. Thankfully Draven had plenty of stories from his nearly five hundred years of living.

It was a wonderful time, and for the moment they almost forgot where they were and the situation they were in. That is until a painful sting in Harry's scar brought them back to reality. Draven held on tightly to Harry as footsteps echoed closer and the door opened. A blinding light flooded the room. Harry and Draven hissed in pain and tried to block the light with their arms. For a vampire every light was ten times as bright as it was supposed to be. The light from a Lumos spell nearly blinded them.

While his eyes were burning, he felt somebody take Harry from his lap. His instincts took over. He had to protect his Childe. He got to his feet and stumbled around, growling and slashing at the air. He tried to smell Harry's blood but he couldn't. "Little one!" he shouted. There was no answer.

Suddenly someone hit him over the head and his vision went fuzzy. He nearly crumpled to the ground except someone caught him and dragged him out of the room. The light was diminished and Draven realized they were in the hallway outside of the cell. Harry was a few feet away from him, hanging limply in Voldemort's arms, unconscious. "Little one…" Draven reached out a hand toward his Childe. "Harry…" was the last thing he said before he was hit over the head again and his vision went dark…

Harry opened his eyes groggily, his vision fuzzy. He tried to remember what had happened. His head throbbed and he guessed that he had been hit. When his vision cleared all he saw was trees. This surprised him. He didn't remember a forest. Then he realized that he wasn't outside. It was a room. An insanely huge room filled with trees and made to look like a forest. The ceiling was like the one in the Hogwarts Great Hall and was made to look like a real sky. The walls, however, were made of stone. The trees started a little ways in front of him, like his was at a tree line and about to enter a forest. The ground was grass and dirt.

Harry moved to wipe his eyes to see better, but they wouldn't move. He found that he was shackled to the wall. He tried to get free but the shackles were too tight. He looked around and saw two cages. Both of them were occupied. He leaned forward a bit and saw that in one of the cages was Draven. "Draven!" he yelled. There was no response. He tried again. Still nothing.

He looked in the next cage and saw another vampire. This vampire had long brown hair that spilled around his head. He looked extremely skinny and was wearing Azkaban clothing. He too was unconscious. Just the sight of a vampire other than Draven made Harry scared. So far the only thing that other vampires had done was drink from him. He let out a keening noise in the back of his throat that he didn't necessarily mean to make. It was more instinct than anything.

Draven sat up instantly, searching for his Childe. When he saw Harry he got up and ran over to that side of the cage, where he gripped the bars tightly in his hands. "Are you alright, little one?" His eyes searched Harry and checked him for fresh injuries.

"I'm okay for now. But there's another vampire here." Harry nodded his head in the direction of the other cage. Draven moved to get a closer look, but he was too far away to recognize the vampire. He could see why Harry was scared though. His experience with vampires hadn't been all that great.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't let him touch you." Draven attempted to try and bend the bars, but they were well reinforced.

Harry kept his eyes on the vampire in the other cage. He didn't want the man to wake up without him knowing. Draven looked around. "Are we in a forest or a room?" He stuck his hand out of the cage and felt the dirt with his fingertips.

"I don't know. It makes no sense. Why would Voldemort bring us here?"

"The answer is really quite simple, Harry." Voldemort chuckled, walking through a door that hadn't been there before. A handful of Death Eaters followed behind him.

Voldemort walked over to Harry, stopping inches from him. Harry glared down at him, but in the glare was a hint of fear. Voldemort reach up a hand and ran it over Harry's neck and smiled when Harry flinched away from his touch. "You see, I was informed by Lucius not too long ago that one of the Elders has taken an interest in you. He is a very blood thirsty Elder and he likes to play with his food before he eats it. He'll be very disappointed if his meal doesn't put up an effort to get away from him. And as of now, Harry, you're fight would be very pitiful." Voldemort moved his hand up to Harry's face. "So, I decided that I would give you a chance to learn. I have recreated a situation where you will have to hide and run to stay alive. When you are presented to the Elder, this is essentially what it will be like. He will want you to run, hide, and scream."

Voldemort forced Harry's head so he had to look at the cage that the unknown vampire was in. "The vampire in that cage is going to chase you, you are going to run, and Draven is going to try and save you. I found him when I was releasing my Death Eaters from Azkaban not too long ago. I thought he might be useful. I was right."

"What do you get out of this?" Harry didn't like this. He didn't want to be chased like a scared deer through the woods being pursued by a hunter. He was not some toy to be played with.

"It's a game, Harry. I get to watch you be scared out of your mind. I get to watch as fear fills your heart. I get to hear you scream when you are caught." Voldemort put his face very close to Harry's. "The hunt has begun…"

**This chapter is longer than the others, and tells you a bit more about vampires. I hope you like it. I would also like to say that if you are going to favorite my stories, please leave a review. If you like it that much, I would be nice to let me know why. And if you hate it, tell me where I can improve.**

**Please vote in my poll and let me know what stories you most want updated. It would be a big help. Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

The shackles released Harry and he landed painfully on the dirt ground. Voldemort picked him up and held a dagger to his throat. He dragged the struggling boy over to the cage with the unknown vampire inside. "Kane here hasn't had blood in a very long time, Harry. He's very thirsty. You'll have a difficult time trying to avoid him." Voldemort chuckled and cut Harry's throat lightly with the blade, drawing blood.

Kane stirred slightly. Voldemort cut a bit deeper, enticing even more blood to flow. Kane shot up and slammed against the bars, his fangs extended, eyes locked on the blood dripping from Harry's neck. His brown hair was clumped and dirty, reaching down to his chin. His face was covered in stubble and dirt. His hand reached out from the bars and in the blink of an eye wrapped it around Harry's neck, choking him. One of the Death Eaters knocked the vampire back with a spell. Kane fell to the floor of the cell, where he regained himself quickly and stared down at the blood that stained his hand. He was staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He licked it slowly from his fingers, savoring the taste. His eyes lit up in pleasure. Slowly getting to his feet, Kane grabbed the bars in his hands and smiled at Harry, showing off blood stained lips and sharp fangs. "I want more." He said, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"You will have the chance to get more." Voldemort assured him. "You only need to catch Harry."

Kane looked him over, his blood lust filled eyes searching Harry and that smile still stretching his thin features, making him look like a skeleton. "Not a problem. As long as you release me after I do. I will not be trapped in this cage like an animal for any longer. And I will surely snap if you put me back in that cell again."

"Catch Harry and win your freedom." Voldemort said simply. Harry shook in Voldemort's grip. As if the vampire needed more incentive to drink from Harry. "Take as much time as you need."

"Very well."

Voldemort lead Harry away from the cage and over to the trees. Draven was yelling loudly, but the Dark Lord ignored him. He placed his face next to Harry's, whispering so only Harry could hear. "Run, Harry. Run and let the terror fill your little heart. Run and hide from the big bad vampire." Then he gave Harry a shove forward and Harry did just that. He ran like his life depended on it, which, it did.

When Harry had disappeared into the trees, Voldemort clapped his hands and the Death Eaters came forward. They went over to the cage that held Kane. When they opened the door Kane practically leaped out, eager to run into the woods after the little boy who had such wonderful blood. "Any rules?" he growled, unable to control the blood lust that had its power over him.

"Don't kill him." Voldemort answered.

Kane smirked. "But of course." Then he ran into the forest after Harry, his mind filled with wonderful images of sinking his fangs into the boy's pale neck and sucking down that amazing blood.

Voldemort turned to the last vampire in a cage. Draven, whose face was filled with both worry and anger, was glaring at him hatefully. "If anything happens to Harry you will pay horribly." He hissed.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the cage door popped open. "Go save your Childe, Draven." Voldemort smirked. Draven did not need to be told again. He ran into the trees, yelling at the top of his lungs and hoping Harry would answer.

Voldemort smiled that evil smile of his and motioned for his Death Eaters to follow him. They had a very interesting and entertaining show to watch…

…

Harry ran, scared out of his mind, through bushes that clung to him and over fallen trees that threaten to trip him. He could hardly see a thing, it was so dark. Every leaf felt like a hand touching him and nearly gave him a heart attack. He heard Draven's calls and he so wanted to run back so Draven could protect him. But Harry could also hear the growling of that other vampire, Kane. If Harry stopped or turned back he would be caught. That was what Voldemort wanted. He couldn't let that happen.

So he continued, despite the cuts that appeared all over his skin and the soreness of his legs. Maybe if he avoided being caught long enough Voldemort would just stop this. Or not. Maybe he would just enjoy seeing Harry this panicked, this absolutely terrified.

Harry found that he wasn't just scared because there was a blood thirsty vampire behind him. No, he was also scared since he was away from Draven. It was a horrible feeling. He wanted Draven to run up and hold him and tell him everything was okay, that this was all a dream. He felt so empty, so alone. It was like a piece of had been taken away. Draven wasn't there to protect him, and it scared Harry to no end.

He must have run for hours before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground. His face was forced into the dirt and rocks scratched his face, but he couldn't find the energy to lift himself back up and carry on. He was lost and scared. For the moment he didn't hear any signs of pursuit. He knew, however, that Kane was still after him. He could only hope Draven found him first. Harry dug his nails into the ground. He bet Voldemort was laughing now. Laughing at how weak he was. Laughing at the fact that Draven's blood had hardly been enough to get him back to full strength. If he didn't get blood soon he would be as good as caught.

A flash of grey caught his eye. It was a squirrel. Harry was slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Voldemort to put real animals in the woods. Did that mean there could be other animals in here, like bears or wolves? In his current state Harry didn't stand a chance against any animals that could attack him.

The squirrel paused in front of his face, looking around. Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but in a flash he had wrapped his hand around the animal. The squirrel squeaked and spazed out in his hands. Harry snapped its neck. The squirrel fell still, dead. Harry felt bad for killing it for just a second before his need for blood over powered his guilt. He bit deep into the squirrel's little neck and sucked, wanting to get every drop of blood the animal had. The blood was absolutely repulsive, the shear bitterness of it nearly causing Harry to gag. But he drank the squirrel dry and tossed its small body aside. However atrocious the blood, it at least did the trick and gave Harry the strength he need to get up off the ground and continue forward. He didn't know where he was headed; only that it was away from Kane and that was all that mattered.

The blood had cleared his mind a bit and a thought struck Harry. He glanced up at the trees. Perhaps he could…

In two minutes Harry had scaled the tree using his vampire nails and found a spot on a strong branch. Hopefully this would protect him somewhat. At least Kane would have to climb the tree before he could get to Harry. That would get Harry a bit of time.

Harry laid his head against the truck of the tree. The blood healed him, yet he was still unbelievably tired. The tree was in no means comfortable, but Harry didn't really mind at that moment. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe kill a little time in this game, and hopefully make Voldemort grow bored so he would end it. He closed his eyes and hugged the trunk of the tree and praying to every god imaginable that he wouldn't fall as he fell into blissful slumber.

….

Kane slashed through a thick veil of leaves, following the scent of the boy's blood. It was so very strong. It nearly drove Kane insane. He had ditched the other vampire a while ago, and now the boy would be all his to drink from. Under normal circumstances, Kane would never drink from someday so young. But now was different. When vampires were locked up in Azkaban, the only blood they received was that of animals, or, if they had the skill and ability to not get caught, they could occasionally separate a prisoner from the rest and get a few mouthfuls of blood. If they we caught doing this though, they were placed in solitary confinement for two weeks, not even allowed a drop of blood. It was horrible torture, and most vampires learned to not attack fellow prisoners.

But not Kane. He had been too grief stricken from being separated from Alabaster to care. Oh how he missed Alabaster. His perfect, lovely Alabaster. He couldn't stand to be without him. It had been years. Horrible Azkaban filled years that had taken him from the one he loved. But once he was free from the Dark Lord he would find Alabaster and be with him again. The only thing that was standing in his way was the boy whose blood he had to drink. When he did this, he and Alabaster would be together forever, like they were supposed to be.

The scent of blood became stronger and Kane paused. He glanced around, searching for the source. His stomach growled painfully as the scent nearly overpowered him. Where was the boy?

He checked in bushes, and behind logs, but no one was to be found. Kane growled in annoyance. The boy was here, he knew it! But where? Then he glanced up. A ways up in one of the trees was a figure. Kane grinned. The boy was smart. Unfortunately for him, not smart enough.

Kane dug his nails into the tree and began to climb up the tree easily. He reached the branch that Harry was on in seconds. The boy was sleeping, unaware of the new presence beside him. This close the smell of blood nearly drove Kane insane. Blood coated the boy's neck and slunk down under his shirt. Kane licked his lips and leaned forward to sink his fangs through the boy's skin. He paused inches away, his teeth hovering over Harry's neck. He stared at the boy curiously and grabbed his jaw. The boy flinched in his sleep. Kane gently forced the boy's mouth open and peered inside. He saw the little fangs inside and cussed. He was a Childe. Kane had thought that the other vampire was just going to try to drink from the boy as well. Only now did he realize that the other vampire was Harry's Creator and was trying to protect him.

Kane released Harry's mouth angrily. He couldn't drink from a Childe. That was against vampire law. His stomach gave a painful rumble and demanded him to forget about this and drink all the boy's delicious blood. Kane shook his head firmly. He couldn't. He had to resist.

_But what was stopping you?_ His vampire self said. _Some stupid law? You are going to let that stop you from tasting the mouthwatering blood flowing through this boy's veins?_

No. He wouldn't do it. He used to work in the council with Alabaster. The laws were there for a reason. The laws were important.

_Don't you smell his blood? Doesn't it smell amazing? _Kane moaned at the wonderful scent. _Who is going to tell? The Dark Lord? Not likely. You can deal with the boy's creator with the strength his blood will give you. Drink the blood. You are hungry. After all your time in Azkaban you deserve it._

Kane could stand it no longer. He placed his hands on Harry's neck and pulled it towards him. Kane closed his eyes and was about to plunge his fangs through Harry's skin until he was yanked out of the tree. He tumbled through the air, taking Harry with him.

He hit the ground with a thump, letting out a loud groan. Harry landed onto of him, nearly crushing his ribs. Harry was awake now, and when he realized where he landed he screamed. Kane grabbed his wrists and prevented him from escaping. "You're not going anywhere." He growled, only tightening his grip when Harry struggled.

A powerful force hit Kane in the side and his grip loosened. Harry was lifted off of him. Kane rolled into a pouncing stance and glared at the other vampire, who had Harry in his arms. "Are you okay, little one?" The other vampire asked.

Harry buried his face in the vampire's chest. "Draven…Draven, I was so scared…don't leave again, please…"

Draven stroked Harry's hair. "Shhh, Harry. It's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you." He glared at Kane. "Lay a single finger on him and I'll snap your arms off." He threatened.

Kane took a step forward. "I only want a taste. As soon as I drink from him this game will be over. It's already been five hours. Let me end it. I won't hurt him. I'll be gentle. Just give me his blood."

Draven held Harry closer. "I will not allow anyone to drink from Harry ever again. He will not be subjected to that kind of torture."

"I cannot control this bloodlust. You have forced my hand." He lunged forward, claws extended and fangs out. Draven, knowing he couldn't move out of the way in time, instead put his back to Kane so that the vampire's nails cut deep into his back, and did not hurt Harry.

Draven let out a pain filled gasp, gritting his teeth in pain. "Little one…" he gasped, eyes closed tight as Kane sunk his nails in deeper. "Please, little one, run."

Harry shook his head. "No, Draven. I won't leave you."

"Little one, do as I say!" Draven pushed Harry away from him, ignoring the hurt look that his Childe gave him. "Please, run!"

"But, Draven…"Harry mumbled, tears in his eyes.

Draven fell to his knees, his breathing hard. Kane pulled his nails out of Draven's back and set his sights on Harry. He grinned and stepped over the hurt vampire, making his way slowly towards the shaking Childe. Harry gulped and stood his ground, letting his fangs come forward and his nails lengthen. He tried to look brave even though he was shaking.

"There's no need to fight, Childe." Kane whispered. "Just let me have a drink. It won't take long. I promise I won't kill you."

"Get away!" Harry yelled, gashing his fangs.

"Do you think you stand a chance against me? I have been a vampire for a very long time. You are still just a Childe. This is a fight you will lose. Actually, it won't even be a fight. I don't have time for one." In a flash Kane had him pinned against a tree by his throat. "I will not be a prisoner any longer. The stupid laws won't keep me from being reunited with Alabaster."

"Wait." Harry had heard that name before. Then it hit him. "I've met Alabaster before."

Kane froze and his dark blue eyes widened. "Do not lie to me!" He yelled, ramming his fist into the tree right next to Harry's head.

"I'm not lying! He came over with a vampire named Drake because Voldemort wanted them to taste my blood to tell the Elders and get the vampires to join his side of the war."

Kane tightened his grip on Harry's neck, leaving bruises. "Alabaster would never drink from a Childe! How dare you say such a thing!"

"Only Drake drank from me. Alabaster just had Lucius cut my wrist and fill a glass." Harry pulled at the fingers around his neck, trying to loosen them.

"He is still associating with Drake?" Kane growled. There was an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite place. Was it…jealousy?

Harry nodded as best he could with Kane's tight grip on his throat. Kane seemed lost in thought for a second. Then he slammed Harry against the tree again, making Harry's head ache. "It doesn't matter now. You're just trying to distract me. Trying to stop me from tasting your blood." Kane ran his fingers down Harry's neck. "Nice try, Childe. But the smell of your blood is simply impossible to resist." Harry opened his mouth but Kane placed a finger on his lips. "Shush, Childe. This will only hurt for a moment." He moved his hand and rested his fangs on Harry's neck. Harry saw him shiver in anticipation and felt drool on his neck. Harry closed his eyes in fear.

Suddenly, Kane was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into a tree several feet away. Harry slid down the tree and landed painfully on the ground. Draven knelt down in front of him. "Little one, you need to run. I will try to hold Kane back for as long as I can."

"But, Draven, I…" Draven's hand shot forward and gripped Harry's face painfully. "It's not a suggestion this time, little one. I order you to run as far away as you can." He tightened his grip on Harry's face until bruises appeared. "Now."

Tears of blood streamed down Harry's face as he pulled himself out of Draven's grasp, feeling betrayed, and ran further into the trees against his will.

Draven felt sadness over take him when he saw the tears pour down Harry's face from pain, but he had to be firm. Harry was his Childe, and Draven had to protect him. Sometimes that meant making him do things he didn't want to do. Harry was much too stubborn, and one day that stubbornness would get him killed. Draven couldn't protect Harry while he was here, so he had to send him away. It was for the best. Although the total sense of betrayal Draven had seen in his Childe's face made it had to believe that it was. He wanted to run after Harry and hug him. Hold Harry to his chest and tell him everything was fine. Protect Harry from the world that wanted to hurt him and wipe away his tears.

But not now. Right now he had to destroy the immediate threat to Harry. Kane, the vampire who had pulled himself to his feet and now stood, ready to attack. "How dare you harm my Childe!" Draven roared, anger flaring up inside him.

"I am only doing what the Dark Lord ordered me to do. And I really do want a taste of that sweet smelling blood." Kane tilted his head to the side. "Surely you understand."

"No, I do not understand! He is my Childe, and you need to stay away from him!" Draven had his fists clenched tightly, ready for any attack.

"I want to win my freedom. The only way to do that is, unfortunately, to drink from the boy. It is not my wish to hurt your Childe, Draven." They were circling each other now, looking for the perfect opportunity to fight. "I don't think he wants to see you anytime soon, Draven. You hurt him. I saw his tears. I believe you have just shattered his trust by doing that. You have to be gentle with a Childe. They are oh so delicate. But you know all about that, don't you, Draven? William was very delicate too. He didn't like it when you hit him."

Draven's face turned nearly as red as his hair. He hated it when other vampires brought up what happened with William. It was a part of his life he would rather forget. He had Harry now, and was treating him a hell of a lot better than he had treated William. That was all that mattered. "I only hit him because he was an insane monster who enjoyed killing. He needed to learn to control his bloodlust. I was doing my job."

"Of course you were, Draven." Kane said in a way that made it seem like he actually felt for the other man. "But still, William was your Childe. You were responsible for him. Are you going to punish Harry too if he does something you don't like? Smack him around until he listens?"

"I would never hit Harry." Draven hissed, furious that Kane would even suggest such a thing. Kane was trying to anger him, make him lose his focus so he wouldn't be able to fight properly. Kane was getting to him, poking in all the right places to entice his fury.

"I'm sure you said that about William as well. But the whole of vampire society knows what happened with that. You had to kill him, because he attacked you, correct? I've heard so many stories, Draven. How you lost your mind. How you not only killed him, but slaughtered him. It was quite the blood bath. Do you think you will do the same to Harry when you go crazy again? Will little Harry even have a chance to defend himself from your wrath?"

Draven snapped. In a flash he had a handful of the man's hair and had swung him into a tree so hard that the trunk cracked and fell to the forest floor with a thud. Blood seeped from Kane's head, but he only chuckled and got to his feet. "Is this what you did to William, Draven? Tossed him around like a rag doll until his bones broke and he begged you for mercy?"

Draven screamed and swung his fist through the air, aiming for Kane's face. The smirking vampire ducked just in time to avoid the punch. Draven's fist instead slammed into a tree, sending tremors of pain up his arm. Kane grabbed the back of his cloak and gave a hard yank so that Draven stumbled back and fell to the ground. He heard Kane's smooth voice above him. "I can see it now. Harry perhaps will sneak away from you to try and attack someone on his own. You, overcome with anger, find him and confront him, yelling at him for disobeying. You grab his arm, holding him there so you can yell in his face. Harry, of course, talks back to you, and you don't like that at all. So, to punish him, you snap his arm right in two…"

Spinning around, Draven stuck out his leg and knocked Kane's out from under him. He jumped on top of Kane and pinned him to the ground, blood welling up in his eyes. "How dare you…how dare you suggest that I would ever hurt Harry, my Childe…" He lifted his fist and slammed it into Kane's nose, getting satisfaction out of the loud crack that reached his ears. Blood poured from Kane's broken nose, but the vampire still seemed unperturbed.

"But you hurt William. What's to stop you from hurting Harry, hmmm? He's so young. Even younger than William. Young people tend to go against the rules. I have no doubt that very soon you will be known throughout vampire society, and even perhaps the Wizarding World, as the vampire who killed not only one Childe, which is a horrible crime in itself, but two Children. One who is the boy-who-lived. Do you think you would ever be able to live with yourself? Would the image of Harry's mutilated body ever leave your mind?" Kane lifted his knee and drove it right into Draven's stomach, making him groan and roll off.

Kane got to his feet and dusted the dirt from his soiled robes. "I'm going to pay your Childe a little visit, Draven. Are you going to stop me?" With one last laugh he ran over to a nearby tree and scaled it, before jumping from tree to tree, getting farther and farther away as he searched for Harry.

"NO!" Draven got shakily to his feet and stumbled onward, blood pouring from his eyes. "Don't touch Harry!"

….

Harry Potter was currently hiding in a fallen log, his face in his knees, crying. He couldn't believe that Draven had actually hurt him. Sure, Draven had drunk from him before, but then it had seemed that they had made a sort of truce. As if there were some kind of invisible rule that said they wouldn't hurt each other. Maybe Draven was trying to protect him back there. Yet, Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed. Draven was supposed to look after him, not hurt him. If Draven had just tried to convince him instead of ordering him around, Harry would have left. All he had wanted to do was show Draven that he wasn't totally defenseless. That he could protect himself sometimes.

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes, covering his hand with blood. He couldn't wait around and hope that Draven would save him. He had to make a plan. So, pulling himself together, Harry crawled out of the log and stood up. He had an idea. This room was rectangular. That meant that if Harry found a wall and followed it long enough, he would reach the area where they had entered the forest. If he reached that area, he might be able to escape. It was a slim chance, but it was all he had.

After much running that left him exhausted, bruised, and bloody, Harry finally reached the end of the room. He placed his hand on the stone wall, making sure it wasn't a trick. He could have cried in happiness. He was closer to getting out of this hell hole.

Making sure to keep the wall in his sight, Harry picked a direction and walked, unable to run any more. He briefly considered trying to find another animal, but he was afraid he would lose the wall if he searched for one. No. He would just have to power through this hunger until he escaped.

When Harry reached a corner in the room, he stopped and rested. He searched the area for any sign of Kane or Draven. Even though Draven had hurt him, some part of him still wanted his Creator there with him. He didn't want to leave Draven behind.

There was a rustle, and Harry froze. Had Kane caught up with him? He didn't see anybody. Nervously, Harry continued on, jumping at every small noise. It was probably just animals. Not vampires. This thought was wiped from his mind when he heard a chuckle that echoed around him, never ending. In his panic, Harry ran, wanting to get away from the haunting voice. It followed him, increasing Harry's terror.

"Run, Harry. I'm going to catch you." The voice said. It's was Kane's voice. "I'm coming, Harry. I'm in the bushes, ready to attack. Are you scared, Harry?"

Harry yelped and quickly scaled a tree, hoping to get farther away from Kane. This was a mistake. Kane was waiting for him, standing on a thick branch, grinning from ear to ear. Harry stumbled back, nearly losing his balance and falling out of the tree in his haste to get away from Kane. He slipped around the trunk and ran down another branch. He reached the end that barely held his weight and paused. He was so high up. If he fell it would really hurt. He knew his only chance was to jump to the next tree, but he hesitated. That is, until he peeked over his shoulder and saw Kane, eyes alight with excitement, stalking slowly closer. "Jump, Harry." He hissed.

Harry did just that, because he didn't have a choice. He backed up and little, and then leapt off the branch. Moving his arms like windmills, Harry attempted to swim through the air and grab the branch of the other tree. Thank Merlin, he managed to wrap his fingers around the wood and hang there by his hand. Harry released the breath he had been holding and pulled himself up onto the branch, where he sat, breathing hard. Kane only smirked and backed up. "Oh no…" Harry whispered. He turned and ran as carefully as possible as Kane leaped and landed in the other tree easily, balancing like he had done this sort of thing countless times.

This continued; Harry running for his life, leaping from tree to tree, and Kane following, not even breaking a sweat. Harry made that keening noise again, hoping Draven would hear and come help him. His wish was granted. Draven appeared on the tree that Harry had just left and that Kane occupied. The two vampires turned and began fighting, showing amazing balancing skills, not even faltering or stumbling on the narrow branch. Harry knew this was an opportunity to run and get a good distance between him and Kane. But Harry wasn't as skilled as the other vampires. He tripped, hit his chin on the branch, and only barely managed to grab the branch with one hand so he didn't fall. Now he was dangling from the tree by his arm, no longer possessing the strength to pull himself up.

"Draven! Help me!" he yelled. Draven paused in his fight to look at Harry, unfortunately giving Kane the chance to punch him so that he slammed into the trunk. Kane jumped into the tree that Harry was hanging from, laughing. He placed his foot on Harry's fingers, crushing them. Harry let out a whimper, trying to fight against the pain so he could hold on.

Kane tilted his head to the side and smirked down at Harry. He applied more pressure in Harry's fingers. Blood appeared in Harry's eyes. His fingers grew numb and one slipped. "Please stop…" he begged. Kane only pushed down more.

"If your legs are broken, Harry, you cannot run. I am tired of this game of cat and mouse." Two more of Harry's fingers slipped. All of a sudden Kane was shoved away from Harry by Draven, who tried to catch Harry's hand. But he was too late. Harry's hand slipped and he tumbled through the air, screaming.

The ground rushed up to meet him, and Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the impact. Only, Harry didn't hit the ground. He hit something softer. Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw that Draven had caught him. Harry threw his arms around Draven's neck and buried his face in the vampire's shoulder, soaking it with the blood that flowed from his eyes. Draven placed his arms around Harry, holding him close. And then he ran.

They heard Kane growling in anger and following them. Draven increased his pace, determined to protect Harry, muttering words of comfort into his sobbing Childe's ear. Harry clung to him tighter, never wanting to let go again. Eventually they broke through the tree line and came to a stop. Voldemort was standing there with a total of six Death Eaters flanking him. Draven growled and held Harry tightly, glaring at the group in front of him.

Voldemort raised his hand and a force started pulling on Harry, trying to rip him from Draven's arms. "No…" Draven snarled, digging his heels into the dirt. Harry dug the nails on his unbroken fingers into Draven's back, holding on for all he was worth. It was working for a moment, until Kane slammed into Draven's back, making him lose his grip momentarily. Harry flew through the air and into Voldemort's arms, where he was held securely. His scar burned like no tomorrow.

Draven and Kane got to their feet, looking at Voldemort and the struggling boy in his arms.

"You have lost the game, Kane. Such a shame. I was so looking forward to seeing Harry get caught. You were so close, but ultimately you failed." He raised his wand and Kane froze, unable to move. Draven was the same. The Death Eaters came up behind the two vampires and tied their hands together with silver wire before grabbing them and pushing them forward towards the door.

"Wait!" Kane yelled, stopping the Death Eaters. "You said I would be freed!"

Voldemort chuckled. "I said you would be freed if you caught Harry. You did not. Therefore, you go back to your cell."

What followed was the most extensive list of cuss words Harry had ever heard. Kane fell into the most uncontrollable fit of rage that Voldemort had to call two more Death Eaters to the room just to restrain him. He hissed and spit, cussing like a crazy person, a furious fire burning in his eyes. The Death Eaters slowly forced him out of the room after much struggle. When he was gone, Voldemort motioned for the remaining Death Eater to take Draven out as well. Draven fought as well. "Little one!"

"Draven!" Harry cried. Harry, desperate not to lose Draven again, acted without thinking. He lifted his head and sunk his fangs into Voldemort's neck. The moment the blood hit his tongue, Harry was overtaken by an unbelievable amount of agony. At first he thought Voldemort had placed him under the Cruciatus curse. But then he realized it was Voldemort's blood causing this pain. He screamed against Voldemort's neck and tried to remove his fangs. The Dark Lord had other ideas. He placed his hand on Harry's head, forcing him to still drink.

"You're a fool, Harry. My blood is like poison to vampires. The opposite of yours." Blood streamed down Harry's face from his eyes. The blood was burning every bit of him, and Merlin did it hurt. "It hurts, doesn't it, Harry? This is your punishment for thinking you could over power me."

Harry raised a weak fist and hit it against Voldemort's chest, begging him mentally to stop. Finally Voldemort removed his hand and Harry pulled out his fangs. Voldemort dropped him. Harry landed on all fours, coughing so much that his whole body shuddered. Voldemort's blood was still attacking him. Harry puked up blood on the dirt below him, and then shook violently.

"Little one!" Draven bellowed, pulling at the Death Eaters with all his might. "Bloody let go of me! I need to go to my Childe!"

Voldemort snapped his fingers and they pulled Draven out of the room. Voldemort reached down and grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him off the ground. He held Harry in front of him. "Torture doesn't seem to teach you, Harry. But I know what will. Children are so delicate. They rely totally on their Creators. So if I were to keep you from Draven, you would snap."

Harry shook his head, staring at Voldemort with scared eyes. "No…please don't take me from Draven."

Voldemort grinned. "I've made up my mind, Harry. Your punishment is solitary confinement. You will be separated from Draven until twelve o' clock tonight. If you go insane, then I will enjoy listening to your screams."

"Please," Harry begged, staining his face with blood. "Please, don't. I can't be away from Draven."

Voldemort leaned in close to Harry, and whispered in his ear, smirking. "Which is exactly why I'm separating you from him. I'm just an evil bastard, aren't I Harry?"

**Another chapter! I love this fic and all my readers are awesome. Especially the ones who review**** (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) In case you don't remember who Kane is, he was the one Alabaster was yelling at Sirius about in chapter 4. He's not normally a prick, but he has been in Azkaban for a while, and all he really wants to do is return to Alabaster.**

**If you have any questions about this fic, any suggestions, comments, complaints, anything at all, just review or private message me. I love to hear from you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

"We all set?" asked Sirius, looking at the two vampires in front of him. They both had long black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Just in case, Sirius had also placed glamors on their faces which made them hard to see. Sirius had taken polyjuice potion and had transformed into a muggle using hair they had stolen from an unfortunate victim of Alabaster. Sirius had insisted on not killing anyone, but Alabaster had done so anyway. His defense was that he was hungry.

Sirius now looked like a twenty something year old with messy blonde hair like that of Drake, and dull brown eyes. He was shorter, and the size change was a bit disconcerting. Now he had to look up to see the tall vampire's face. Alabaster thought this was funny, and had apparently done it on purpose.

"I believe we are," said Drake, pulling his hood down a bit farther. "Are you sure we will not be recognized? Vampire laws are much stricter than Wizard Laws. Alabaster and I will be punished harshly for not returning and for drinking from a Childe. We must not be seen."

Sirius sighed. It was the third time Drake had asked that. "You're under a glamor. You won't be recognized. I know how to use magic."

"Well, neither Alabaster nor I have used magic in a very long time. Vampires have no need for it. Excuse me if I don't fully trust it."

"Whatever," said Sirius, waving away the topic. "Let's go. Harry's counting on us. We have to find out what happened with the Elders. Do you guys have a plan?"

Alabaster nodded. "Yes, we do. We know who would have replaced us if we failed to complete the task, which we did. There is a sort of list. In the event that a vampire is prevented from completing a task, then the next person on the list takes over. In this instance, the person who would take over for Alabaster and I is…Letholdus." Alabaster said this name with a sneer. "A powerful vampire, Letholdus is, but he committed a crime nearly as bad as the one the Draven did. He abandoned his Childe. He left his Childe all alone to fend for themselves. To survive in a world they didn't understand. Draven was his Childe. Now, Draven is no kid, but no matter what their age, a Childe still needs their Creator. And in Harry's case, since he is so young, he will need Draven even more. Drake has a hard time excepting this."

Drake huffed angrily. "Out of all the vampires out there, Draven has to be one of the worst Creators. He doesn't deserve Harry. He will only hurt him, I know it. The only person who would be worse is Letholdus. But he is our only lead. He used to be close to us, until he did that to Draven. You shouldn't leave your Childe, no matter what. I believe that is what led Draven to kill his Childe. The relationship between Creator and Childe is much deeper and complicated than that of a parent and child. It is absolutely essential to the growth of a Childe. You must teach them to hunt, to feed, to fight, to use their powers, and to just survive being a vampire. That job is not for everyone. Unfortunately, whether it is for them or not, some vampires do it anyway because they are lonely and because vampires cannot have children like humans can. Draven is not a good Creator. He is not stable enough to have another Childe. And I know, Alabaster," Drake shot him a glare. "That it would be bad to separate Harry from Draven, but it has to be a better option than leaving him with that lunatic."

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "Drake, you know what would happen. It's not an option to take him from Draven. We will need to rescue Draven as well as Harry. Understand?"

Drake crossed his arms angrily, but nodded nonetheless. "Good. Now," Alabaster turned to Sirius and grabbed his arm, holding it in a tight grip. "We will take you to the Vampire Council building. You are not to say a word. As far as the other vampires know, you are just another wizard blood bag to be drained. You must act like our prisoner, so look defeated. Vampires are not easy to fool. We must find the place where Letholdus works and question him for information. There is a huge chance that he has already visited Harry to drink his blood. If anybody knows the Elders' decision, it will be him. He is a very close advisor. I only hope we can convince him to help us. This is either going to go two ways. Letholdus will tell us what we want to know, or he will turn us in to the Elders. And judging from what I know about Letholdus," Alabaster shook his head. "I think this is a really bad idea."

"But it's the only chance we have to save Harry." Drake protested. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I understand that you want to rescue the boy, Drake, and I will help you, but truthfully, I do not care for him as much as you two do. Yes," he held up his hand to stop Drake from protesting. "His blood was delicious. One of the best. But I see no reason to risk everything to save him. I actually see no problem with being able to drink from wizards. Their blood is much better than that of Muggles." Alabaster released Sirius's arm and reached out and took Drake's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I will do this for you, Drake, but I just don't think we should be doing this. We already can't go back to the Council as ourselves because we disobeyed the Elders and drank from another vampire. If we are caught our punishment will be unimaginable. I'm," he paused. "I'm not sure what you hope you achieve with this, Drake. There will already be enough fighting between Draven and Black for Harry. I don't understand what you want. We can find you another Childe."

Drake took his hand back and growled, obviously angry. "I'm doing what I want. I don't care if you think it's smart or not. I didn't ask for your opinion." He turned and walked away from Alabaster, staring at the ground.

Sirius tapped Alabaster on the shoulder. The vampire turned to glare at him. "What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked. Alabaster didn't say anything. Sirius sighed. "Listen, I know you hate me for something I _didn't_ do, but we are working together, and I think I have every right to know."

Alabaster stared at Sirius, as if questioning his motives for asking. Then his anger faded away a bit. He sighed. "It's a long story but something went wrong when Drake was turned into a vampire. He didn't think anything was wrong, until he tried to create a Childe. He couldn't. His blood wouldn't allow it. Instead the one he wanted to be his Childe died from blood loss. He tried again. Still he couldn't make one. When a mortal is turned into a vampire, if anything goes wrong during the change, it can either kill them or do what it did to Drake and make him unable to turn someone. It's not all that uncommon." Alabaster looked over to Drake, who hadn't moved from his slightly hunched over position. "Drake really wants a Childe. I suppose when he saw Harry it gave him hope again. Before Kane was put in Azkaban, he sort of shunned Drake a bit. He was jealous of him, because Drake spent so much time with me. He didn't want to help Drake with his problem. I care for Drake. I want to help him. But when it comes to Children, he doesn't make the best decisions. I try to be enough for him, but he is determined to have a Childe. You have to be cautious with him. He hasn't been right since he killed his Creator for doing this to him. I…I am afraid he might do something rash when we find Harry…" Alabaster shook his head quickly, and the angry look returned. "Don't talk to me anymore, wizard." He hissed before walking over to Drake and squeezing his shoulder gently. After a few whispered words, Drake turned and came back over to Sirius, wiping at his eyes.

"Come on, wizard." He mumbled, grabbing one of Sirius's arms. Alabaster grabbed the other. "We have to hurry. We only have tonight to find out what information we can."

"Are we apparating?" Sirius asked.

Drake cracked a smile. "Apparate to the Council of Vampires? If it were that easy, Wizards would have destroyed us long ago. No, we have to run."

"Run?"

"Yes, run." Drake smirked and tightened his grip at the same time as Alabaster. In a flash they were barreling through trees and past lakes, the scenery blurring into colors as they passed. Sirius shut his mouth tight to prevent himself from barfing. They were going way too fast for his enjoyment. His legs were flying behind him, totally off the ground. He couldn't even see Alabaster and Drake beside him, but he could feel their tight grips on his arms. He forced his eyes closed. This was worse than apparating. Even worse than traveling by Floo. He just wanted to throw up and pass out at the same time. Bruises were forming on his arms.

Finally they came to a sudden stop. Sirius fell to his knees, trying the catch the breath that had been ripped away from him. Alabaster and Drake seemed completely unaffected. Sirius didn't even have time to look around at where they were before something was placed around his eyes, blocking his vision. "What the hell?" he said, moving his hands to take the blindfold off. Someone stopped him.

"We cannot let a wizard see the entrance to the Vampire Council." Said Alabaster, wrapping his fingers around Sirius's neck and forcing him to walk forward. "We've already broken two laws and we're about to break several more. We can at least respect this one. And I still don't trust you. If we show you the location you could just reveal our secret to the Ministry. That's already happened once before, and I will not allow it to happen again."

"I wouldn't tell anyone about…" Alabaster growled at him, a warning to shut his mouth. "Prisoner's don't talk. Do you want us to be killed? Don't say a word and there is a chance we will actually be able to pull this off." Sirius felt himself be shoved forward and he obediently started walking. At first his feet were touching ground, but then he felt stone and they were going downstairs. Because he couldn't see he nearly fell, which pissed Alabaster off. He was yanked to his feet and forced to continue. More stairs that spiraled downward. Sirius wished he could see where he was going, but didn't dare take the blindfold off. He knew Alabaster would probably shove him down the rest of the stairs if he tried.

After a while Alabaster grabbed his collar, pulling him to a stop. "Don't move…" the vampire hissed, removing his grip around Sirius's neck. There was a shuffle of feet and a flutter of cloth. Sirius felt something light and soft be placed around his shoulders. Possibly a cloak? Before he could ask, he was moving again. There was a thump, signaling the opening of a door. When they went through, he was stopped and the blindfold was removed. It took a few seconds for his vision to return. In front of him was a huge set of dark doors. Etched into the wood were images of vampires killing humans, wizards, and all other sorts of magical creatures. It was stained red in places, and Sirius had no doubt that those stains were caused by blood. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

There was a gasp of pain and Sirius turned to see Drake hunched over, breathing hard. Alabaster helped him back into a standing position. "Drake, when is the last time you have drank from someone?"

Drake took a deep breath, trying to regain himself. "I haven't had any blood since I drank from Harry."

"Drake! You know how dangerous that is!" Alabaster sighed angrily. "We'll have to stop at the bar."

"No…"Said Drake, trying to make himself look calm through the pain he was feeling. "We don't have much time. We have to find Letholdus…"

Alabaster grabbed Drake's shoulder. "We're going. I don't want you to be in pain. We won't take long." He turned to Sirius and fixed him with a steady glare. "That cloak will cover your scent, at least for a time. Don't say a word. If you are caught, you will be killed and we will be brought to the Elders. Understand?"

Sirius nodded and followed silently behind as Alabaster pushed open the huge doors. They entered a huge hall with pillars crafted from dark stone. The whole place shone with an eerie light, making the shadows look like monsters. Sirius gave an involuntary shudder. The whole scene wasn't helped by the vampires going in and out of the hall. Most of them were proudly displaying their fangs, since they had no need to hide them here. Their pale faces glowed in the dim lighting. Dark eyes barely spared them a glance as they walked past the pillars. Drake and Alabaster weren't the only ones who hid their identities. Many vampires had hoods hiding their faces.

Alabaster guided him through two of the pillars and into a small, dingy sort of room that contained a bar and a few booths, most of which were occupied. The lighting was very dim in here, and Sirius could barely see his hand in front of his face. He followed Alabaster and Drake over to the bar and took a seat on a stool. He couldn't help but notice the fact that this whole place smelled like blood. The bartender came over and Alabaster ordered three glasses of A- blood. The bartender left and came back with the blood. When a glass was placed in front of him, he nearly gagged. He wanted to push it away, but knew that would look too suspicious, since he was supposed to be a vampire.

Luckily, Drake helped him with his problem. The blond vampire had already finished his own glass and greedily took Sirius's. He downed it in a flash. He called the bartender over and ordered another glass. Alabaster rubbed his back gently and told him to slow down or else he was going to throw it all up. Reluctantly, Drake slowed down and slowly slipped at the blood, his breathing slightly more even. Sirius had seen this type of behavior before. Back in Azkaban when the vampire prisoners got out of solitary confinement they would go after any blood they could, even if it ended them up in solitary confinement again. Sirius didn't know how it felt, but judging from what he saw it must be very painful for vampires to go without blood. And even when they got it, it took them awhile to recover.

"This blood is so bland…" Drake mumbled, taking another sip. His face crinkled in disgust and he put the glass down. "I don't want anymore…"

Alabaster grabbed the blood and placed it against Drake's lips. Sirius noticed that Alabaster only ever acted this way around Drake. "I know, Drake. Just drink." He made Drake open his mouth and drink down more blood. "Maybe next time you won't wait so long to drink, hmmm?"

Drake groaned and emptied the glass before placing his head on the table. Alabaster turned back to his own drink with a sigh. Sirius crossed his arms, uncomfortable with his surroundings. He felt like a sheep that had wandered into a pack of wolves. Anyone of these vampires would kill him in a heartbeat, he knew. Even Alabaster and Drake would if they got tired of him. This thought didn't make him feel any safer.

"Hello, my vampire brethren!"

Both Sirius and Alabaster turned at the sound to see a vampire standing in the doorway. He looked very…odd. There was no other word to describe the man. His hair was short, and a very noticeable purple color. His face was slim, and he wasn't all that big, but rather skinny. His robes were a light blue color that stood out against the dark colors of the room and its occupants. But his eyes were the strangest thing about him. They were a very, very light blue, almost white, and they had a slightly…possessed kind of look to them. It was a little scary. But his scary eyes clashed with the huge smile spread across his face that showed off smaller than usual fangs.

The other vampires in the room rolled their eyes and looked away from the new occupant of the room. Alabaster growled, tightening his grip on the glass in his hand. Drake didn't respond as his face was still pressed against the wood of the bar. "Something wrong?" Sirius asked, still looking at the purple-haired vampire.

Instead of answering, Alabaster just warned him about talking and then fell into a tense silence as he glared at the countertop. The odd vampire strode happily over to the bar, completely unperturbed by the lack of acceptance from the rest of the bar. He slid into the open stool next to Drake and grinned at the barman, who frowned. "What do you want, Aleister?" he asked, not hiding the annoyance that laced his voice.

Still, the vampire was unaffected by the bartender's tone. "Hmmmm…" Aleister tapped his chin. "How about some Werewolf, a bit of Veela, and a drop or two of O-?

"You got the money to pay for all that? Most of the time you just drink and walk out of here like you don't have to pay for anything. I'm tired of it. Your little mixtures are expensive as hell, and I'm losing money because of it."

Aleister laughed. "Don't worry, Kavan. I now have all the money I could possibly want." He leaned forward, a smirk on his face. He lowered his voice and Sirius had to strain to hear the conversation. "I recently was in possession of a vial of unmated Veela blood. I sold it for an unbelievable amount."

The bartender's eyes widened. "You…you had unmated Veela blood? And you didn't drink it? Veela blood is amazing but unmated…" the bartender gulped and shook his head. "How did you come across it?"

Aleister shrugged. "It was simple." He smiled. "May I get my blood now?"

"Of course, of course." Said the bartender. He disappeared into the back room.

Aleister was tapping his fingers on the countertop in a rhythm when Drake finally lifted his head. He turned and saw the vampire and his eyes went impossibly wide. "Aleister!" he yelled, a smile stretching his face. Alabaster growled again.

The blue-eyed vampire locked gazes with Drake, but of course he couldn't see Drake's face. "Drake, is that you?"

Drake nodded eagerly. Sirius poked his wand from his sleeve and lowered the glamors so the two could see each other properly. Aleister smiled hugely and threw his arms around Drake, pulling him into a hug. Drake hugged back and the two men laughed happily. The look on Alabaster's face as he saw the two hug could kill. Aleister pulled away and placed his hands on Drake's shoulders, his eyes alight with happiness. "I haven't seen you in decades!" Aleister looked over Drake's shoulder and saw Alabaster. "Alabaster! You're here as well? You two still friends?" he didn't even wait for an answer to the question before looking back at Drake. "Drake, I missed you so much! Ever since you moved up in the Council we haven't gotten together."

Drake placed a finger to his lips to shush his friend. He glanced around, noticing that some vampires had looked in their direction since Aleister was so loud. "Listen, Aleister. You have to be quiet. Alabaster and I aren't supposed to be here, in the Council. Nobody can know we are here."

The smile fell from Aleister's face. He took Drake's hand in two of his own. "Why?" he asked, his face worried.

Alabaster intervened before Drake could answer, slamming his glass down on the wooden countertop. "Don't tell him, Drake." He whispered harshly. "We can't trust him."

"We can, Alabaster." Drake assured him. "I trust Aleister. He could help us."

"Yeah," said Aleister. "I'll do anything to help you, Drake." He smiled hugely at Alabaster over Drake's shoulder. It was a smile that faltered when he saw the murderous look the dark haired vampire was giving him. He let go of Drake's hand quickly. "What do you need help with?"

Drake hesitated and his eyes went to Alabaster, who was no longer looking at him. Drake sighed. "Well, did you hear about the Dark Lord's offer?"

"Yes. I've heard that he is offering the vampires the freedom to drink from all magical creatures without punishment if we join him in the war. Also more land. I heard that the Elders sent someone to see something else that the Dark Lord was going to entice us with."

Drake nodded. "That's true. The Elders sent Alabaster and I to see the special offer the Dark Lord was talking about. It…" Drake paused and didn't continue.

Sirius, annoyed that they were wasting time, slid of his stool and walked over to Drake. He stopped at the Vampire's side, crossing his arms. "Voldemort is offering my godson's blood as part of the deal. Alabaster and Drake were sent to find out more. They drank from Harry. The problem is that Harry is a Childe. So they broke a law drinking from him. Also," Sirius looked pointedly at Drake. "Drake seems determined to save him for some reason. Because of this, they didn't return to the Council and instead Drake found me so I could help him rescue Harry. They aren't supposed to be here because they have already broken quite a few laws by drinking from a Childe and not returning to the Elders."

Aleister stared at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. His hand shot forward before Sirius could move and grabbed onto his collar, yanking him forward till his was inches from Aleister's face. "You smell like a vampire…" The purple-haired vampire whispered. He placed his hand on Sirius's chest and growled when he felt the steady heart beat against his hand. "But you're alive."

Sirius struggled to get out of the vampire's grip, but it was too strong. "Let him go." Drake said, pulling at Aleister's arm. "He's with us."

Aleister ignored him and lifted his thumb to Sirius's neck where he created a small cut. He released Sirius, who stumbled back and quickly covered the cut so the other vampires wouldn't be able to smell his blood. Aleister examined the blood on his thumb and then wiped it on his tongue. His eyes went huge. His light blue eyes locked on Drake. "You brought a wizard into the Vampire Council?" he asked like he couldn't believe Drake could be so stupid.

Drake frowned. "Harry is his godson. He deserves to be able to help."

Aleister said nothing and instead turned to his glass of blood, which had been sitting there for a while, and took a sip, mixing it in his mouth. Drake grabbed his hand. "Aleister, I know you haven't had the best experience with wizards but…" he waited until Aleister turned to him. He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "I really need your help."

A small smile found its way onto Aleister's face. "Alright, then. I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

Drake grinned. "We need you to locate Letholdus and find out if the Elders sent someone else to the Dark Lord. That way we know if the Elders have accepted the deal with Harry or not. We would go, but there is a chance he will recognize us and turn us in."

"Letholdus?" Aleister cringed. "Well, he is really close to the Elders. He would know. But I will need the wizard to come with me."

"Why would I have to come?" Sirius interrupted.

A glare was shot his way. "I could kill you right now." He said without an ounce of hesitation. "So if you don't want that to happen I suggest you just listen to me." When Sirius shrugged, Aleister told Drake and Alabaster that he would be back as soon as possible. He told Drake to be careful and make sure he stayed hidden. Drake gave him another hug before they left.

He then grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him out and back into the hall. He talked as he headed off in the direction of the offices. "Listen, wizard. Don't say a word unless spoken to. If I found out you're a wizard, then Letholdus probably will too, so you have to be really careful. I will not have you screw this up. Drake is counting on me."

"I really have no idea why all you vampires hate me so much." Sirius said, ripping his arm away and walking behind Aleister. "After we've saved Harry I hope to never see another one again."

"Unless I heard incorrectly, I could have sworn you said your godson has been turned."

Sirius's whole face fell. It was still hard to believe it could be true. He hoped that it was just some mistake, some mix up. Because Harry couldn't be a vampire…he just couldn't. What if Harry didn't want to live with him anymore? What if he just wanted to stay with his Creator instead? It would just crush Sirius. Harry was all he had.

Aleister noticed the effect this had on Sirius and remained quiet for the rest of the walk. They went down one dark hallway that had doors on either side. They stopped in front of one that had Letholdus's name in faded red letters. "This looks like a really creepy office building." Sirius commented, glancing around.

"That's the point." Laughed Aleister. Without even knocking he opened the door to Letholdus's office and stepped inside. Sirius followed in after. Leaning over the desk with papers spread on a dark wooden desk before him was a vampire with long blond hair and scary, bottomless black eyes. He glanced up at the sound of the door opening and scowled.

"Hello, Letholdus!" Aleister said, placing his hands on the desk and smiling down at Letholdus. Sirius came no closer. The vampire gave off a very sinister aura and it made him uneasy.

Letholdus looked annoyed. "What do you want, Aleister? I'm rather busy at the moment." The bottomless gaze was turned on Sirius. "And who is this?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to answer. Luckily, Aleister answered for him. "This is Aryan. I turned him a few weeks ago. He's still not totally settled with the whole idea of being a vampire, so I decided to bring him to the Council so he could be around others. Isn't that right, Aryan?"

Sirius nodded, deciding to go along with whatever lie Aleister had formed. Letholdus's gaze never left him as he spoke. "But why bring him here, Aleister?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell him about the Council and whatnot. I've never been good at explaining things."

Letholdus stood and took a glass of blood from his desk. He came toward Sirius, surveying him. It took all of Sirius's willpower to stay where he was and not run away. Letholdus held out the blood to Sirius, his eyes narrowed. "Would you like some blood, Aryan?" he said politely, through suspicion was still present in his eyes.

Sirius gulped, but with a nod from Aleister he took the glass. He raised the glass to his lips as Letholdus watched, nearly gagging at the smell. He gripped his wand in his sleeve and waited for just the right moment. When the blood nearly touched his lips, his gave his wand a small flick and a small amount of the blood vanished. He pulled the glass away and licked his lips before handing it back to Letholdus. The vampire seemed satisfied that he wasn't being tricked and went back around his desk to plop down into his dark leather chair. He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"All you need to know about the Council is that the Elders run everything." Letholdus picked up a pen and began writing on the papers with a red substance. "Their word is law. Don't disobey them and you'll be fine. Follow the laws and you'll get in their good books. Break the laws, even one stupid little law," Letholdus's voice had taken on a dangerous tone and he was putting more pressure on the pen then was necessary. "And they'll take away their trust in a heartbeat and shove you back in a stupid little office to do paperwork all day." The pen snapped right in two in his anger.

Aleister saw his chance to get the information he needed. "I'm guessing the Dark Lord's offer didn't go over well?"

Letholdus glared down at the table. "If they would have just listened to me, if they would have just given the idea a chance. They would have been unable to resist his blood and I would have been made an Elder. It doesn't matter…I'll taste his blood again. No matter what." He glanced up at them, as if realizing he had spoken out loud. "Get out of my office." He hissed.

Aleister nodded and left, ordering Sirius to follow him. When they were back in the poorly lit hall and had shut the office door, Aleister turned to him and gave him a smile. "We have the information we need."

"How is knowing what the Elders said going to help us save Harry?"

"Think about it. This way, you guys know that Elders aren't going to show up to get the boy while you are trying to." He headed down the hall and back towards the bar. "Everything's going to work out fine for you guys. Rescuing your godson will be easy."

"Why did you agree to help us?"

Aleister looked back at him and said very clearly, without any doubt, "Because Drake wanted me to."

…

It wasn't instantaneous. The second Harry was put in this cell he didn't automatically become scared out of him mind. No. At first he was just sad and bored. He wanted to be with Draven, but it wasn't overwhelming him. It wasn't until an hour had passed that Harry had started to feel any sort of panic.

He was sitting there, arms wrapped around himself to keep warm, when he saw the first vision. It was a face. The face of a vampire with drooling fangs and a wicked grin. He told himself it wasn't real and hid his face in his knees, but then the voices came. They spoke to him and whispered threats into his ear. They told him how much they wanted his blood. How they were going to rip out his throat and watch as the blood stained their hands. He covered his ears, hoping to block them out. They didn't go away. They were in his head and they laughed at him for trying to hide.

Harry wanted Draven. Draven could fight off the voices. He could make them go away. He called out to Draven but didn't get an answer. The threats got even greater. When he looked up vampires were surrounding him, all off their fangs extended. They lunged toward him and he screamed. They always stopped inches from him, laughing at his fear. He no longer had the strength of mind to tell himself they weren't real.

Two hours passed. Harry ran over to the walls and began pounding on them, screaming for Draven to help him. He could feel the vampires touching him, clawing at him, and he needed Draven to protect him. He clawed at the stone and hit it with his fists until his hands were bloody. "Draven…" he cried, pounding weakly on the walls. He swore they were closing in on him. "Please, Draven…" Still no answer.

Harry crawled over a corner of the cell and curled into a ball, crying and shaking. Why wasn't Draven here? He was supposed to be protecting him. He was supposed to protect Harry. This was a lot different from being in the forest room. There he knew the Draven was looking for him, that he was nearby. Now he didn't know. He had no idea where Draven was and it scared him to no end.

…..

In his cell right next to Harry's, Draven had his hands against the wall, staring at it and listening to the horrible screams and cries of his Childe. He could hear Harry, but Harry couldn't hear him. That was part of the punishment. Draven was forced to listen as Harry begged for him. He knew what Harry was feeling. He had experienced it himself. It crushed him that Harry was being put through that kind of pain. How he wished he could just smash down this wall and go to his Childe so he could hold Harry and never let him go.

"No!" Harry yelled. "Please…get away…please…please leave me alone…"

The visions. Draven remembered those. "It's okay, little one," he whispered, thought he knew Harry wouldn't hear. "They're not real. They can't hurt you." But to Harry they were real. To him, he really was being attacked. Draven heard another scream and he closed his eyes, blood leaking out from under the lids. The Dark Lord would pay for this. He would pay terribly for putting Harry through the separation. He swore by it. Nobody hurt his Childe and got away with it.

…

The door to Harry's cell creaked open. It was now four hours into Harry's punishment.

Severus Snape stepped in, holding a flask in his hand. He searched the room, for a moment thinking that Harry had somehow escaped. But then he saw him curled up in the corner, shaking, with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden. For a moment he actually felt bad for the boy. He had read that when a Childe is separated from their Creator it is extremely painful. Snape shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to make sure that Harry got blood into his system, because Potter wasn't going to drink it if he wasn't forced to.

Snape moved forward and knelt in front of the boy. Harry hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He was too busy muttering to himself and crying. Snape hesitantly reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy whimpered and curled farther into himself. "Potter," Snape said. No reaction. "Potter, look at me."

The boy lifted his head and stared at Snape with wide emerald eyes. For a moment it seemed as though he was lost, but then his gaze hardened and his fangs shot out. "Take me to Draven." He growled angrily, no longer sounding like a boy of fourteen, but like a powerful monster of unfathomable age.

Snape got to his feet and backed away slowly, ashamed to admit that he was rather frightened of the boy. Harry stood, and fists clenched tight at his sides, breathing hard. "Take me to him now!" he screamed, blood flowing from his eyes.

"Potter, there is nothing I can do. The Dark Lord has ordered that you stay here, away from Draven."

In a flash he was pinned up against the wall, Harry's hand wrapped around his throat. "I…I need him…"Harry cried, pulling back his fist and slamming it into Snape's stomach. Snape grit his teeth and held in his pain. "They're going to…kill me…I need Draven…please…"

Harry dropped him and sunk to the floor, clutching at his head. "Please…Draven…"

Snape rubbed at his throat, staring at the boy on the floor. He had never seen Harry like this and it was a bit unnerving. "Potter, you're overreacting. You only have to stay in here for a few more hours. There's no use crying over it. You'll see Draven in…" He was cut off when his face suddenly lit up in pain. He lifted a hand to his face and when he retracted it, he saw blood. Harry had punched him. He was going to get angry, and incredibly so, but then he saw Potter hammering on the walls and screaming Draven's name. He couldn't bring himself to yell at the boy.

Instead, he went over to Harry, grabbed the boy's wrists, and forced him around. He made Harry look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Potter. You need to get ahold of yourself."

Harry sobbed, pulling at Snape's hands. "I need him…it hurts…it hurts so much…."

Snape slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. He held it in front of Harry's face. "You see this, Potter?" Harry nodded. "This will allow you to sleep for a whole hour. Do you want it?"

Harry nodded hurriedly, reaching for the vial. Snape held it away from him. He stepped away from the boy and grabbed the flask he had dropped. He poured the potion into the blood and gave it a good shake before handing it to Harry. Harry shook his head and pushed it away. "I don't want any blood. Not without Draven."

"Potter," Harry looked at him. "If you drink this blood you will see Draven sooner."

Harry hiccupped. "I-I will?" Snape nodded. Harry took the flask and drank down the blood slowly. When he was done, he dropped the flask and his eyelids drooped. Snape helped lower him to the ground as Harry fell asleep. At least it would relieve the boy's pain for a while.

With a sigh Snape got up and exited the room, clutching his broken nose and swearing that he wanted nothing to do with vampires ever again.

….

Draven stared at the door, waiting none too patiently for Harry to be brought to him. It was two minutes until midnight. Two minutes until he would see Harry again. He hoped Harry was okay. He couldn't stand it if he lost another Childe. Especially not Harry. He cared for him too much.

The door was thrown open and Death Eaters were visible in the doorway for just a moment. Harry was thrown inside and it shut again. Draven was at his Childe's side in an instant. He placed a hand on Harry's back. The second Harry felt Draven's touch; he got up and threw himself at the vampire. Draven caught him and wrapped him to a nearly bone crushing hug. "Little one…" he muttered, holding Harry closer. He felt sobs racking Harry's body. "It's okay, little one. I'm here…I won't leave you alone ever again…"

"It hurt, Draven…everything hurt so much…don't leave me…please…"

"Shhhh…"Draven stroked Harry's hair. "I know, little one, I know. But I'm here now. I'll protect you, always."

"They…" Harry was finding it very difficult to talk in between crying. "They're going to kill me…they said so…you weren't there…you weren't there to protect me…"

Draven pulled Harry away and cupped Harry's face in his hands. He wiped away the blood that covered the boy's face. "I'm so sorry, little one. I'm sorry I wasn't there. But I'll protect you now. I promise. We're going to escape. I have a plan. We're going to rest and then we'll get out of here. I'm not going to allow the Dark Lord to hurt you anymore."

Harry buried his face back in Draven's shoulder. Draven backed up until he was nestled in the corner. He made sure Harry was comfortable and then laid his head back. "Don't leave me, Draven." Harry whispered.

Draven slipped his fingers between Harry's hair. "I wouldn't think of it."

He hated seeing Harry like this, in so much pain. He was so young. This whole situation was messing with the process of accepting that you are a vampire, and developing a relationship with your Creator. Because of this, Harry was reacting badly to everything that was happening. Harry still hadn't fully transformed all the way. All this separation, torture, and lack of blood were affecting his growth. He wanted to murder every person who even thought of hurting his Childe. As Harry fell asleep, Draven whispered words of comfort into his ear, promising that they would escape.

Draven did have a plan, but he was worried. It was very risky and it would hurt Harry. There was no avoiding that. But he had to get Harry out of here. He had to protect his Childe. And he would, no matter what it took…

**Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately. Also, I'm sorry if the updates for my other chapters are slow coming. But I just have a lot to do. I have more than one story to update. Although I can assure you that I will be updating Black Betrayals on November 20****th****, because it is one of my readers birthdays and they asked me to. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review and vote in my poll:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Draven woke only a few hours later. He could sense that it was early in the morning. Perfect. The eariler they attempted their escape plan, the more likely it would be successful. The Dark lord and his followers wouldn't suspect vampires to escape when the sun was out. The sun...Draven let out an involintary shiver. Harry would be fine as his change was not yet complete. But for Draven...he shook his head firmly, banishing all hesitant thoughts. He had to do this. The Dark Lord was hurting his Childe. That could not stand. He could take the pain the sun would bring him as long as it brought the chance that Harry would finally be safe.

Draven looked down at his Childe. He hadn't known Harry for all that long, yet he was already putting the boy's well being above his own. Just the thought of Harry getting hurt left a horrible pain in his no longer beating heart. He couldn't recall if he had felt this way about William. Sure he had cared for the boy, but never like this.

Harry shivered in his arms and Draven instinctively tightened them. His Childe was cold. Gently as he could Draven set Harry on the floor. The boy curled up upon himself, trying to find warmth. Vampires were sensitive to the temperature and as a Childe Harry was even more so.

Getting to his feet, Draven stepped over Harry and went over to the door. He knocked harshly on the door. While he waited for an answer he wrapped his arms around himself. It really was cold in here. It was unlikely that this cold would harm him in any way, but it could effect Harry badly, and he didn't want that.

The eye slot on the door slid open and a pair of dull blue eyes stared back at him. "What do you want, vampire?" the Death Eater grumbled. Poor bloke. He got stuck with the early shift.

"I require a blanket."

The Death Eater scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to give you a bloody blanket. The Dark Lord didn't order me to make sure you were comfortable."

"It's not for me." Draven growled, losing his patience. "It's for my Childe. The Dark Lord would be most displeased if Harry froze to death."

"He's already a vampire. It's not like he can die again."

Draven slammed his fist against the door, eyes flashing dangerously. "If you don't get me a damn blanket then you will be the one who dies! My Childe is hungry and I will happily let him drink from you unless you do as I say!"

"Fine! Merlin, you vampires are crazy..." The Death Eater slid the eye slot closed and Draven heard footsteps retreating. A few mintues later the footsteps came back. The slot opened again and a shrunken down blanket was pushed through. When it hit the floor it grew back to normal size.

"Thank you." Draven hissed, grabbing the blanket and heading over to Harry.

He sunk to the floor next to Harry. Gathering his Childe into his arms he wrapped the blanket securely around Harry. He felt the boy melt into the new found warmth. Draven had nothing to cover himself, but the small smile that spread across Harry's face created a warmth of it's own. As long as he was taking care of his Childe he was fine.

"Draven...?" Harry mumbled, lifting his head groggily.

"Shush, little one." ordered Draven, pushing Harry's head back down. "Rest for a bit longer. You will need your strength for later."

Harry did as he was told, lowering his head back down and burrowing deeper into the covers. Draven stroked the boy's hair until he was sure Harry had drifted back to sleep. They could wait a bit longer. Their escape was important, but Harry really had to rest. They had a long day ahead of them. And that was if the plan even worked.

It was really a rather simple plan. Draven had considered it before he had gotten to know Harry better and begun to care for him. He didn't know if he had it in him to hurt Harry like the plan required. He still had that blood lust of course, and every mintue was a struggle to not drink from Harry when his blood was so very close. But he stopped himself by thinking how much pain it would put Harry through. He remembered the look of agony on Harry's face when Letholdus had drunk from him. It had made him want to tear Letholdus into tiny little shreds for making his Childe hurt so much.

The plan was this: Draven would drink from Harry until the boy was on the very brink of death. With this much blood Draven would be powerful enough to rip the door off it's hinges and hopefully get past all the guards.

The problem with this plan was that Harry would be extremley weak and there was a huge chance that he wouldn't make it. Vampires weren't supposed to lose that much blood. And Draven couldn't just give the blood back after he opened the door because he had to take down all the Death Eaters that would try to stop them for escaping. If Harry couldn't survive for that long...Draven didn't even want to consider that. If he lost another Childe he would have nothing left.

And that's why he was hesitant. But it was their only way out. He would never forgive himself if the Dark Lord tortured Harry again when they had had a chance to escape. He was stuck between two choices. Stay here where Harry would be tortured, ripped away from him, drunk from other vampires and not given the chance to fully transform, or they could try to escape which could lead to him losing Harry forever.

He placed his head on top of Harry's. This boy was going to be the end of him. But Draven didn't really mind. He was just so happy he didn't feel lonely anymore. With his reputation Draven had been unable to make friends with any other vampires. He was a disgrace. He didn't blame them. What Letholdus had said struck a nerve. What if he lost it again? What if he attacked Harry the way he did William? What if he just snapped? Letholdus was right. Harry wouldn't stand a chance. With William it hadn't been a fight. It had been slaughter.

Draven held on tighter to Harry and closed his eyes as the memory of that night bombarded him.

...

William had disappered. The familiar flutter of panic appeared in Draven's stomach as it always did when he couldn't find his Childe. If William would just listen to him they wouldn't have to deal with this. William was so arrogant sometimes.

Draven crept through the streets carefully, senses on high alert. He might as well catch William and him a meal so when the boy came back this night wouldn't have been a total waste. He had no idea how he would teach William how to hunt when the boy seemed to think it fine to disappear all the time. He was a lost cause for a vampire if Draven had ever seen one. Perhaps he should have thought longer when he had considered making a Childe. He was in over his head. Ever since William had insisted he learn how to hunt they boy had cost him many a meal, and he was suffering because of it. William didn't grasp the complexities of the hunt. He chose to just attack and more often than not it failed miserably, leaving them both hungry until the sun set again.

Sniffing the air, Draven caught the faint smell of blood and locked onto it. He followed the smell through alley ways and paused when he got close. He realized it three different scents he was smelling, coming from three different sources. He used his vampire strength to crawl up the side of an aging building till he reached the roof. Slinking forward with a grace that could rival a cat, he peeked over the edge.

In the alley below there was a man and a woman. The woman had her arms around the man's neck and was kissing him sloppily. Obviously the two had a bit too much to drink and were now drunk, The woman, who was wearing clothing that was much more revealing than necessary, looked like a good victim. Her skin seemed soft and easy to sin k his fangs into. All he had to do was jump down, surprise them, knock out the man and then he would have a meal.

Letting his fangs slide out, Draven shifted into a pouncing postion. He licked his lips as he imagined the warm blood hitting his tounge. It had been six days since he had last succesfully drunk from someone. With Willaim messing up left and right, hunting had become difficult. He didn't need to drink from someone everday to survive. But six days was a long time, and he was weaking. He could feel it in his bones. He had to get blood soon or he wouldn't have the strength to hunt.

Just as Draven was about to jump down, he was yanked back forcefully. Taken off guard, Draven couldn't stop himself from falling backwards and hitting his head painfully. Once his vision cleared he sat up and looked for his attacker.

Standing just feet in front of him was William. He had a fie in his eyes that Draven had seen before, but it now seemed to glow brighter. The area around his Childe's mouth was covered in blood. Red streaks of the substance trailed from his mouth, tiny droplets staining his shirt.

"William?" said Draven, getting to his feet. "Who did you drink from? You know you aren't supposed to hunt without me. I've told you that more than once."

William took a threatening step forward, which caused Draven to narrow his eyes suspiously. What was Willaim up to? "It doesn't matter who I drunk from," said Willaim dismissively. "They are dead now. What matters is that you are here, weak because you haven't had blood in days. And I am strong."

Draven scoffed. "As strong as a Childe could be, which is nothing when compared to the force of a full fledged vampire. Now please, William, stop this nonsense. It is not the time for this."

"But it is! I am tired of you, Draven. You refuse to release me as your Childe, so I must kill you to gain my freedom. I will no longer be slave to your petty rules. As a vampire I will be great. You will not hold me back any longer."

Willaim leapt forward, fangs extended and nails enlonged, aiming for Draven. The older vampire was so surprised that he didn't make an effort to move out of the way. Willaim hit him hard and Draven went stumbling back. He ran out of roof and before he knew it he was falling though he air. He heard the screams coming from the man and woman in the alley way.

He hit the cobblestone grounud with a nasty thud. It was a fall that could have killed a human, but only left him dizzy. His head throbbed.

He heard footsteps and the woman appeared above him, her hand covering her mouth. Draven reached up a shaking hand, trying to make it look like he was in extreme pain. The woman called the man over. The man reached down and grabbed his hand. The second he did Draven yanked him down to his level and sunk his fangs into his neck. The woman was too busy screaming to do anything.

The sweet taste of blood washed over his mouth and he moaned. It had been too long. He couldn't enjoy it too long though, for William would follow him any second. He shoved the man away and got to his feet. William was standing at the end of the alley way, the woman dead at his feet.

Rage boiled up in Draven. Again with the senseless killing. How dare William waste life so carelessly. He let out a growl and took off at a running pace, ready to put William back in his place.

Smirking, William stepped over the dead body and did the same. In a flash they were on eachother, biting and stratching. The man Draven had fed from was gone, leaving the alley empty except for them. Draven managed to get a good slash in, making William howl in pain. Draven hoped that was enough to convince William to stop this. He didn't want to hurt his Childe.

He was so worried about William that he didn't notice William had kicked him until he was flying through the air. The rough cobblestones ripped at his face as he landed. Shaking his head, the older vampire lifted his head from were he was kneeled. He spit a mouthful of blood on the ground and wiped the remainder from his lip.

William was walking toward him slowly, looking like he thought he was the most important person in the world. "No wonder Melinda left you, Draven!" William laughed. "You're pathetic!"

Draven looked up at William, fire blazing in his eyes. William knew better than to mention that name. It brought memories flooding back. Memories Draven had so despertlely wanted to forget. He snapped.

Next thing William knew, he had hit the hard brick wall. A loud cracking sound rang through the night. Draven towered over his Childe, no longer seeing him. He kicked his foot out and caught William with a devestating blow to the stomach. William screamed, grabbing his stomach and looking up at Draven with fear in his eyes.

Voices rang in Draven's head. "Pathetic...worthless...unworthy...disgusting...monster..."

Draven grabbed William by the arm and swung him around, slamming him against the wall again. William whimpered in pain. Draven paused and took a deeo breath. He just needed to calm down. He had lost his temper before and it never did any good.

William chuckled softly, despite the pain he was feeling. "Just proof of how weak you are. You can't even win in a fight against your own Childe. You're a pitiful vampjre. A disgrace. Letholdus was right to abandon you."

The anger flared up again, and all thoughts that he couldn't hurt his Childe were gone. William had disobeyed him for the last time. The part of him that had been damaged when Letholdus left him took center stage.

Screaming, he plunged his hand into William's stomach. The boy's eyes went wide with disbelief as he looked down at his stomach. Not hesitating a moment, Draven started to claw at the boy, ripping at his flesh. William's screams echoed around the alley way and out into the night. Soon the boy was begging for mercy. But Draven was far too gone to listen.

Blood stained his clothes and covered his hands. It bubbled out of the boy's mouth, choking him. All the anger Draven had experienced, all the sadness and all the hate was pouring out of him and into his fists, which were pumpeling William into the ground.

"D- Draven..." William sobbed, attempting to shield himself with his nearly broken arm. The skin was bruised and you couldn't see his skin under all the blood. "Draven, I...I'm sorry, please...please stop...I..I'm your Childe..."

"You are no Childe of mine." Draven growled, grabbing William's arm and snapping it. More screams. Then William coughed and splattered blood all over Draven's face. This is when Draven paused in his beating and looked down, finally taking in the sight in front of him.

He couldn't believe what he had done. His Childe...Draven had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent from throwing up. The boy beneath him was hardly reconizable. "William?" Draven muttered, touching his Childe's face. There was no response. "William, wake up." Still nothing. "William, I order you to wake up now." The boy remained unmoving.  
>Draven shook his head. He staggered to his feet and backed away, staring at his bloody hands. "No, no, no..." He whispered in disbelief. He had killed his Childe. He was a monster. He had to run. He had to run before the Council foound him. Because he had killled William...he had killed him. Murdered him. He deserved to die...he deserved to rot in hell forever for what he had done...<p>

He deserved to be the one dead.

...

Draven pulled back into reality. Now was not the time to wallow in sad memories. That wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't hurt Harry in that way. He was stronger now.

They would go through with the plan and escape. Everything would be fine.

...

Elder Altair smiled when he heard the knock echoing through the room. Right on time.

"Come in," he said calmly, eyes locked on the door.

A cloaked figure slipped in quietly, barely opening the door at all to enter the room. It shut the door behind it.

The figure walked forward without making a noise and stopped before Altair's throne. It bowed lw in respect. "It is an honor to be in your presence, my Elder." the figure croaked. It's voice was very rough like sandpaper, like the voicebox had been damaged.

Altair regarded the figure in front of him with an air of curiosty. The man was highly recommended when it came to asassinations. He was an Elder, and therefore could not let his hands get dirty with things such as murder. Therefore he had to hire someone else to do it for him.

"You come highly recomended. I trust you have the skill to complete any task I will give you?"

"Of course, my Elder. I enjoy my job immensely, and the praise is well deserved. I have yet to fail a task. Any job you give me, I promise to complete."

Altair nodded his approval. He scanned the man, a little annoyed that the man hadn't lowered his hood in respect. He wanted to see the face of the asassian he was hiring. "Lower your hood." he ordered.

The man visibly stiffened at the command. "I'd rather not, my Elder, if it is all the same."

"Do you wish to disrespect me?"

The man shook his head quickly. "No, my Elder. I did not mean to make you think that. You are the best of all the Elders, and I do not believe my face is worthy enough for your eyes."

Altair smirked. The man earned some points with that compliment. "I will not ask again."

With a sigh, the man lifted his hands and lowered the hood like he was told. Even Altair, who had great self control, couldn't hold back his grimace at the sight of the other vampire's face.

It was heavily scarred. Angry red lines crossed his face. Some of the scars were white, and slightly raised from his face. He was blind in one eye. It was obvious as that eye was an odd white color. It looked as if his face had been clawed savagely, and that the wounds had not been treated. Surprisingly, his hair was smooth and well kept. The ends were a dark red color, while the rest was black.

Altair had to wonder what had happened to the man, but did not ask. It was not important at the moment. "What is your price?"

"My fee is discussed after a successful assignment."

"Very well," Altair snapped his fingers and a small vampir ran in and handed him a goblet of blood. Altair took a sip. Wizard blood. Good. He had been tasting different bloods all day n preperation for the Potter boy's blood. "Are you familar with a vampire named Draven?"

The man's whole face darkened. His mouth contorted into an ugly sneer, which made his face look even worse. His one good eye held so much hatred it nearly turned black. Altair found this very, very curious. "Yes," the man growled. "I am familar with him."

"He has created a new Childe." The man's eyes went huge at this news and then narrowed into angry slits. "Because of his choice, he has been captured by the Dark Lord. The Council has been searching for him ever since he murdered his first Childe. He has yet to be punished for his crime. But now that we know where he is, and since he will be weighed down by taking care of his Childe, he will be easy to find. We no longer wish to deal with him. Therefore, it is your job to dispose of him."

The man's whole face lit up in glee. His eye promised pain and suffering. "What of his Childe?"

Altair waved his hand dismissively. "I have other plans for his Childe. Your only job is to get rid of Draven. I have no doubt Draven is making plans to escape. If he succeds, it will make it much easier for you." Altair leaned forward a bit. "Do you accept this assignment?"

The man chuckled. "Knowing you, my Elder, I doubt I have a choice."

"Correct."

The man bowed low again. "Then I glady accept this assignment. It will give me great pleasure to finally get rid of that pathetic fool Draven. He should have been killed long ago." The man said this with absoulte certainty.

Altair got off his throne and approuched the man. He stopped when he was looming over the man. "What is your name?" he asked, using his foot to nudge the man's face up so he could look at it.

"They call me Jinx." the vampire rasped.

'There is a reason he didn't tell me his real name when I asked for it,' Altair thought. 'I will have to look into this and his history with Draven.'

"Do you know the penalty if you fail?"

Jinx nodded slowly. "I do, my Elder. But I do not fear it. I will not fail."

Altair scanned the vampire's face. This vampire interested him. When he came back he would be sure to call him in to talk again. "You may leave. I want the job completed soon."

"Yes, my Elder. Thank you."

Jinx spun on his heel and calmly walked out of the room, a sinister smirk. It had been a long time since he had seen Draven. Much to long. His revenge was long over due. He had been told not to bother with the Childe, but what the Elder didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He was going to hurt Draven and make him suffer. He was going to hurt him like Draven. The poor boy who was unfortunate enough to be Draven's Childe had his pity. Perhaps he would help the boy. He need help, since once Draven was dead he was going to have some problems. Oh well. That was something that couldn't be helped.

Because nothing, absoulty nothing was going to stop him from murdering Draven. He had waited long enough. There would be no mercy for Draven. No mercy at all.


End file.
